A Fate of the Dark
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness. COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

_Hey everyone, it's Dynasty and I'm back with a new story in the Kingdom Hearts section. This is actually my second Kingdom Hearts story. My first one was a success and after that, I thought of doing another Kingdom Hearts fic. So for months, I have been planning to fic and this will be my first dark fic. Something that I don't do often, so this will be a test. If it's good enough, then I'll considered writing dark fics often. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy this new story. _

Story: A Fate of the Dark

_Plot: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness._

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

Chapter One: _The Beginning_

"Hey Riku?" A brunette boy called out to his friend. He was sitting on a log, hands resting behind his head, watching the sun set through his blue eyes.

His friend, Riku, who has silver hair and aquamarine eyes replied to his call. "Yeah, what is it Sor?" Riku was leaning against the log that Sora was sitting on, arms folded across his chest as he too watched the sunset.

Sora thought about what he was going to tell Riku about what has been on his mind lately, since returning from their previous adventure.

"Eh, never mind Riku. It's not important," Sora said shaking his head. Eyes focusing back on the sunset.

Riku looked over his shoulder at Sora. "Come on now Sora, I know you want to tell me something. Whatever it is, you've been hiding it since our return. So, spill it."

Sora knew if he denied Riku again, that Riku will not stop pestering him about it. And Riku can be annoying with it.

He remembered a couple years back on his 13th birthday, that he didn't tell Riku about what he had gotten as a gift. Riku kept calling his house that night wondering what Sora had gotten on his birthday. Sora had to disconnect the phone line and Riku still kept annoying him by ringing his doorbell the next day. Eventually, Sora did tell Riku-well more rather _showed_ Riku what had gotten for his birthday.

A pet fish.

Just the thought of that memory, Sora had no choice but to tell Riku what was on his mind. Who knows what will Riku do next? They are older after all.

"Uh, it's about Kairi," Sora finally admitted.

Riku smirked. He knew Sora liked Kairi and can already tell what Sora was about to tell him. But he wanted to play along. Turning his back to the sunset, he playfully asked Sora, "What about her?"

"Um, you see Riku, I-I really do like Kairi. A lot. And I was thinking to myself all day that maybe I should tell her how I feel. Riku...I think I'm ready to confess...confess my feelings to her."

"Then just tell her already! Look, I'll call her right now and you can tell her how you feel about her." Riku pulled out his black cellular phone and started to dial Kairi's number.

Sora's blue eyes widened in shock and horror. Riku was really going to call her and have him confess his long awaited feelings to her. He didn't want to tell her _right _ now, but at the_ right_ moment. Just as Riku was putting the phone to his ear, Sora leaped off the log, and swiped the phone out of Riku's hand.

"The hell are you doing Sora?!" Riku glared at his brunette friend. "I just brought that phone yesterday!" Riku went over to pick up his phone and wiping the sand off of it.

"Saving my ass from embarrassment! I don't want to tell her how I feel. I want to _ show_ her how I feel. Like, buying her something and she can cherish it forever."

Riku rolled his eyes and continued to walk on the beach. "What? Like a commitment or something?"

Hearing his friends words, Sora had an idea. "Thats it Riku! A commitment!"

Arching his eyebrows and turning around to his friend, Riku asked him, "What about it?"

"Duh Riku, I'll just buy something. Something special...something that we both can share together."

"Oh brother," Riku started walking away from Sora, with his hands dug his blue jeans pockets, whistling to himself.

Sora then tugged on Riku's arms. "Riku, I need you to do me a favor."

Riku closed his eyes and sighed. "What now Sora?" He muttered under his breath.

"Can you stall Kairi for me, while I go into town and buy her a gift?"

Riku looked up into the sky and saw that it was already getting dark. "Um, don't you think it's kinda late for that, since the sun is already going down, and the town's stores closes early on Sundays? I think its best for you to do it tomorrow," Riku suggested, making his way out the beach.

Sora stepped in front of Riku, surprising the silver haired and stopping him from walking any further. He then made an annoying face expression that Riku doesn't tolerate.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about." Riku tried not to look at Sora's puppy eyes.

"Come on Riku," Sora pleaded with his hands cupped together. He even pouted his lips to annoy Riku more. It won't be long before he gives in.

Riku sighed giving in to the puppy face. "Fine, puppy boy. You owe me two sea salt ice creams." He patted Sora's head as if he was a dog.

Sora grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Deal." He then started running the opposite direction.

Riku watched him run off then something crossed his mind. How exactly is he suppose to stall Kairi?

"Hey! What am I suppose to do with her?" Riku shouted hoping his friend heard him. He was almost out of sight.

Surprisingly, Sora heard him as he turned around. He was jogging impatiently in place. "Just do whatever and I'll call you, so you can tell me where you guys are at. Then I'll come by." Sora told him and then ran off once again, heading towards the town.

Riku shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands back into his pockets. _ Guess I'll go stall Kairi. _He thought while strolling towards Kairi's house.

* * *

_So, how did you guys like the debut? Good or bad? Next chapter is where everything just...turns around. Read and review and thanks for reading._


	2. Betrayal

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Two-Betrayal _

When Riku arrived at a white house, he walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. He could girls talking inside the house and he figured Kairi wasn't alone. He heard Kairi's best friend, Selphie as well.

He leaned against the white rail and folded his arms against his chest, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Kairi appeared in the door way. She was dressed in a white tank top, a yellow bracelet on her right wrist, a purple miniskirt and white flip-flops. Her red haired was tied in a messy bun.

When his aqua eyes laid on his friend, a taint of blush appeared on Riku's cheeks.

Riku used to have a crush on Kairi, when he first met her, but he thought it was just a kid's crush. However, seeing her now, sort of brought back those old feelings.

Just a little.

"Hey," Kairi greeted.

For a moment Riku didn't answer her, but he felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second as he was admiring Kairi's body.

"H-hey," Riku said after a moment of staring at Kairi. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just cleaning up the place with Selphie as you can see." Kairi widened the door so Riku can see inside the house.

He saw Selphie vacuuming in the background and she waved at him. Riku then waved back and looked back at Kairi. "So, since you almost finish cleaning, I was wondering if you want to hang out for a while?"

"Of course Riku." Kairi then turned around to see Selphie finished vacuuming. "Hey Selphie, you want to come with us?"

"I wish I could you guys, but I have to go babysit my neighbor's daughter. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," Selphie said leaving the house.

Kairi and Riku waved goodbye to their friend when she began walking home. "Let me go freshen up a bit Riku." The red-haired went back in her house and came back out a couple minutes later. Her hair wasn't tied in a bun no more, it was let down. "You want to head to town?"

"NO!" Riku shouted which startled Kairi. He suddenly remembered that Sora was still in town and if Kairi were to spot him, then Sora's plan would be ruin. "I mean, um lets go to the um...Blitzball game that our school is having today...yeah lets do that."

"Uh, o..kay."

As the two was walking to the school, Riku eyes kept wandering at Kairi. Whenever she glanced at him and smile, Riku will blush and face the opposite direction.

_Damn, why am I suddenly blushing when Kairi looks at me. I can't have feelings for her. It's Sora who is in love with her, _ Riku thought.

"Hey Riku?" Kairi said interfering with his thoughts.

"Y-yeah Kai?"

"Where is Sora? Its rare seeing you guys separated."

"He's around...somewhere. He told me he'll join us shortly after he's done doing things.."

Kairi nodded. "Okay, I hope he join us soon. It's fun having him around."

Riku felt his heart twinged when Kairi mentioned about Sora, and how fun he is. He thought he was fun to hang around too. But thats what he thought.

He knows Kairi likes Sora a lot but he couldn't help but be jealous by it. She does hang around with Sora more than she does with him. That is because Kairi thinks Riku is much more serious and uptight, while Sora is loose and more understandable when hanging with.

When Riku thought about it, he never had a one one one time with Kairi. To come to think of it, Sora always spends his time with Kairi and when Riku does spend time with her, Sora is always around.

Maybe now he can spend time with Kairi without Sora interrupting them.

Kairi glanced at Riku and saw him frowning. "Hey, your fun to hang around with too," Kairi laughed. "After all, we're best friends right?"

"Yeah, we are," Riku said with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sora was in town searching in every store to find Kairi the perfect gift. They had nice gifts, but he wanted to find something very special. A gift that matches Kairi's personality and how beautiful she looks.

Coming out the last store, the brunette sighed and glanced at the night sky. "At this rate, I'll never find Kaira a perfect gift." He saw shops closing as he walked down the street and he sighed once more.

He sat down on a bench, hands on his cheeks as he frowns.

"_Giving up already I see," _ A voice spoked causing Sora to fall off the bench.

He was looking around to see where the voice came from.

"_How many times do I have to tell you Sora, look sharp."_ Roxas suddenly appeared on a shop's window.

"Roxas!" Sora stood up and walked towards the window. "What are you doing?"

"_You were sad, so I came to help you.__"_

"You can't help me Roxas. It's too late finding Kairi a gift."

Roxas shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. _"__Tsk , tsk, tsk. Its never too late to find her a gife. Like it's never too late to save the world from the heartless. You never gave up then, why now?__"_

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "That is different from what I'm about to do. I love Kairi and telling someone how you feel isn't easy."

"_Maybe you aren't looking hard enough.__" _Roxas disappeared before Sora could say anything else. He then saw a special gift for Kairi through the shop's window. It was a gold pendant that had rainbow rhinestones on each side, and in the middle part was a huge rainbow gem.

Sora remembered that Kairi likes colorful things and this pendant will be perfect for her. He went inside the store and found the store clerk behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir?" Sora called out to the clerk.

When the clerk turned around, he turned out to be an old man, that look oddly familiar to Sora. He looked exactly like Merlin, the wizard that helped him during his time fighting against the heartless.

"Merlin?"

The old man cocked his eyebrows, confused by the young teen mistaking him for someone else. "Pardon me?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought you was someone I know," the brunette apologized.

The old man smiled and said "It's okay son. So, what can I help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering much this pendant cost?" Sora pointed at the colorful item.

"Oh, this right here. Its cost 2000 munny."

"2000 munny!" Sora shouted. "Aw man, how am I going to give Kairi this gift. I guess I'll find another gift." Sighing, he turned around and slowly strolled out of the store.

The old man watched as the young teen made his way out of the store. He felt that the young teen really wanted to buy this gift for this girl. "Do you really love this girl you speak off?"

Sora turned back around seeing the old man smiling at him.

"Do you love her, this Kairi?"

Sora blushed and was scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, I wouldn't say love at the moment since we are still teens, but yeah I do."

"Well, to be honest my son, this pendant actually belongs to my wife and since she has passed away, I have kept this pendant here," He said putting while putting the pendant in his hand. "Thats the reason why its so expensive because I don't want to lose my only memory of her."

Sora nodded. He understood why the old store clerk has the pendant so high. It's his only memory of his wife and didn't want to buy something that was valuable to him.

"But I'll give it away to you just because you really love this Kairi and you won't have to spend a single penny."

Sora's blue eyes lit up. "Oh thank you so much, but are you sure you want to give it away? I don't want to buy your only memory you have of your wife."

The man shook his head. "Its okay son, she will always be in my memory and also my heart. So go on and give it to her. She will definitely love it." The man handed the pendant to Sora.

Sora took the pendant and thanked the elder man one more time before leaving the shop.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi and Riku returned from their school's blitzball team and were walking back to the Kairi's house.

"So, that was a pretty interesting game, don't you think Kai?" Riku asked the red haired.

"Yeah, we could have left earlier if it wasn't for those triple overtimes."

"But at least we won." He nodded.

"Barely," Kairi added.

Silence filled the air as the two friends continued their walk to Kairi's home. As they were past the beach, Kairi noticed the full moon in the sky.

"Look Riku." Kairi pointed to the sky. "The moon is out tonight. You want to go watch the moon with me?"

"Uh, I guess so," Riku followed Kairi down to the sandy beach. "What is so great about watching a moon anyway? Its just a big white ball."

Kairi rolled her eyes. She slipped off her flip-flops and sat on the sand. "It helps you relax and think about what you've done so far in life. Plus, you have a girl watching it with you." She winked.

Riku sighed and sat down next to her on the sand. He really didn't see the point on watching something that always in night sky. But luckily for him his watching with Kairi.

They sat their listening to waves in the ocean. "You know Kairi, you were right. Staring at the ocean does make you relax. Actually, I remembered me and Sora sitting here like this on the dark side, waiting for something to happen."

Kairi smiled. "See, I told you. Aren't I always right."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, your right _most _of the time."

Then the red haired smiled slowly transformed into a frown. Riku noticed and wondered what was bothering her. "Is there anything wrong Kai?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think...Sora likes me...really?"

Riku sighed and thought to himself. _She always talking about him and not me._

He didn't want to hurt Kairi and tell her how he feels about her and then causing their friendship to stir up. She felt the same with Sora and he felt the same about her. Why ruin it?

"Of course he does Kairi. He talks about you all the time and if I was him, not only will I confess , but ask you to marry me in the future!" He then grabbed her hands, surprising her. "I know how much you like Sora, but the truth is...I'm jealous of him."

Kairi slightly tilted her head to the side. She was wondering why would he be jealous of his friend. "You're jealous of Sora? Your own best friend and why is that?"

"Kairi don't you see. I'm not jealous of _him_. I'm jealous of him because he loves you and I do the same way. I. Love. You. Kairi."

Finally he let it all out and told her his feelings. The confession left Kairi stunned and confused all at once. She never thought Riku would be jealous of Sora because he likes her. Now she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Her heart opened with other feelings and it was from Riku. She used to like Riku as well more than Sora, but she spent more time with her brunette friend than her sliver hair friend.

Was it unfair?

"Riku, I-I..."

"Look," Riku spoke, cutting Kairi off. "I'm sorry for what I've just said and I know that you like Sora a lot, but I wanted to let you know how I feel about you. You know what, just forget I said anything."

Then the sliver haired started walking away, hands in pockets, kicking some seashells along the way. At this point, Riku didn't care anymore about that he confess his feelings. It didn't matter to him if it tarnished his friendship with Kairi or with Sora. He did want he had to do and didn't regret it.

"Riku wait!" Kairi called out to him. Riku stopped dead in his tracks but he didn't turn around to look at her. He thought she would make him feel even worse by telling him they couldn't be friends no longer.

"Riku, what I was trying to say was that...I-I...love you too..."

His aqua eyes widened and then turning around looking at her blue eyes. Did she just say what he thought she just say? She love him? What about Sora?

"I thought you loved Sora. You've shown it when you guys are around each other."

"I do Riku but its different now. I only got to like him because he was around more everyone pressured me to go with him. No one never really asked me who I really liked. I just assumed that I did like Sora. It was unfair because I liked you at first and never Sora." Kairi walked up to Riku and hugged him.

Riku suddenly didn't feel alone anymore. For as long as Riku can remember, he always thought he would be a loner and never have someone around him. Even during their adventures, he was a loner and was alone on the dark side. He thought it was he fate but now it was different. He can finally be with someone.

He had found ways to keep safe Kairi safe and way from harm. His life didn't matter at the time and his focus was to get Kairi back home. He impersonated as Ansem while protecting her. Although Kairi found out who he truly was, he was watching her in the shadows. Now, he doesn't need to watch her in the shadows.

"Kairi," he whispered, caressing her cheeks.

She stood on her toes, her faces inches from his and with her eyes close. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what will happen next. What will Sora say if they saw them? Will he feel like a traitor? He was his best friend and promised helping him get with Kairi.

What he was doing was wrong but it didn't matter to him. Only thing that matter to him was that he was a man in love.

Then their lips touched releasing a heat of passion.

* * *

Near the beach, Sora tried calling Riku's cellphone a few times, but he never got an answer. It always went straight to his answering machine. He had a feeling something wasn't right, he can feel in his heart.

"Maybe their at the beach taking a dip in the water. Maybe thats why Riku isn't answering his phone."

Sora hurried to the beach since it was getting late outside. He doesn't want his mom to be worrying about him being out late. She can be very paranoid about it.

When he reach the beach, Sora saw no one there. _Where are they_ He thought. As he searched for his friends, he began hearing faint sounds. He could hear the sound getting louder as he continued following it. The sound lead him to their secret hideout.

Then he heard Riku's name in a whisper. "Riku, Kairi, you guys over here?" Sora said quietly.

Behind the trees, he saw Riku and he was nude, and a girl moan was heard. Sora snickered, he figured Riku was having sex with a girl.

Sora narrowed his eyes to get a better look and spotted a length of red hair. He moved an inch closer and his eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

Yes Riku was having sex with a girl, but it was...Kairi. Riku was having sex with the girl he was about to confess too.

Riku, his best friend, or so he thought, promised to help him. "Why?" Sora asked himself. It was the only word popping in his mind. Sora couldn't take one second of this betrayal from his friends and he took off running, angry, disappointed and sad. Near the two friends was the pendant Sora brought for her.

It was worthless to be worn.

* * *

_Just read and review. _


	3. Suffering

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Three-Suffering_

Three weeks. Thats how long its been since Sora last seen his two friends. Three weeks that he was betrayed by the people he trusted in his heart. Now, his heart has been since and still is. He hasn't left his home since that day and his mother was worried that her son was very ill.

However, she wasn't the only person worrying about him, Riku and Kairi, who are now lovers, wondered what happened to their friend, and if he was alright.

The last time Riku seen Sora was before he went into town to buy Kairi a gift. Even though he hasn't seen him, he has yet to tell him about his relationship with Kairi. He wondered how will Sora take the news.

In class, Riku was staring outside the window, thinking about how he was going to announce the news to Sora. Not only him but Kairi as well.

_Why do I feel guilty, yet proud at the same time? It was wrong dishonoring Sora's trust and now I must face the consequences soon. _ Riku thought to himself. The last bell of the day rung and the students began leaving out the classroom, heading home. Riku gathered his books and was on his way out the door, until his teacher called for him.

"Riku, may I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson?" Riku said as he walked towards the teacher's desk.

"I've noticed that Sora hasn't been in school for a while now. It's not like him to miss school for these many days and I'm kinda concerned I must say. Since you guys are best friends, I'm asking you if you have any information on why he has been out for so long?"

Riku kindly shook his head. "I'm just as clueless as you are Mrs. Wilson. I honestly haven't seen him for three weeks, so I don't know whats going on."

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "Well, I've called his mother yesterday and she told me that Sora hasn't left the house or even his bedroom. She thought he has caught some kind of illness, but now believes something is wrong with him. Mentally," she added.

Riku was stunned by the news that his friend hasn't been outside or even left his room. Something definitely was wrong with Sora. It's not like him to stay inside his home all day and night. From what Riku can acknowledge, Sora hates staying inside his own house, let alone his own room. He's an adventurer that likes to explore and see many different things.

It's so rare for Riku to hear that about Sora. "I see now. Well, I'm planning on stopping by his house to see if he's alright."

"Thats good, Riku. You think tomorrow when you come in and you can let me know the details about him?"

Riku nodded. "Sure thing, Mrs. Wilson."

"Thank you, Riku." she smiled. "I hope to see you tomorrow in class and as well as Sora."

As Riku left the classroom, he saw his girlfriend, Kairi, leaning her back against the wall with her book clutched to her chest, waiting for him. "So, what did Mrs. Wilson talk to you about? Late homework assignments?" She smirked.

"Haha, very funny Kai," Riku said as he rolled his eyes, and walked down the hallway.

"If it wasn't about homework, then what was it about?"

"Sora..." Riku quietly said. He wasn't still sure about saying Sora's name in front of Kairi. He didn't want her to feel any guilt about what happened that day, but she still heard him.

"Oh." Kairi lowered her head. She still felt bad about what she did to Sora, even though she hasn't mentioned it to him. "What did she say?"

Riku pushed the school's door opened and then sat on the steps with Kairi doing the same. "She asked me if I knew why he wasn't coming to school and I told her I didn't know anything and haven't talked, nor seen him that day when he went into town."

"Yeah, he has been acting strange though. Its like every time I call his phone, he answers and hangs up. Something is going on with Sora and I'm worried Riku."

The sixteen year old sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. "I know Kai and remember we have to tell him about...us."

"I'm scared to tell him Riku. I don't know how will he react to us being together." She watched as her boyfriend stood up from the steps and smiled.

"Lets go get something to eat before we head over to Sora's house."

* * *

Inside Sora's room, it was dark, even in broad daylight. His blinds and dark curtains covered the light from entering the room.

For three miserably weeks, Sora never left his room, he stayed there everyday in the dark. The only thing that was running through his mind was the day he was betrayed. The images of Riku and Kairi pleasuring each other right before his eyes was like a horror movie. At times he wanted to break down and cry, and other times he wanted kill those so called friends of his.

They messed him up and caused him to suffer and consumed with the dark surroundings. It was how he felt after that day.

Dark and alone.

Tightening the grip around the black blankets, Sora stood up from his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Sora!" His mother called from the outside of the door. "Your friends Riku and Kairi are here to see you."

Sora blue eyes widened, he gripped on the blanket tighter, nearly ripping a hole through it. "How dare they come..." he whispered darkly.

He heard footsteps coming up the steps, nearing his room. Then came a knock. "Sora, you in there bud? It's me and Kairi," Riku said.

"Sora, everybody is worried about you. No one has seen you in weeks. Are you okay?"

The two couples heard a small laughter coming from the inside of Sora's room and looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on.

Riku furrowed his brows. "Sora...you okay m-"

"How dare you come over here?!" Sora interrupted Riku. "How dare you come and check to see if I was alright? How dare you _betray_ me...my own _best_ friend...?" Sora quietly said, but made sure it was loud enough for Riku to hear.

"What are you talking about Sora?" asked a confused Riku.

"Don't play dumb with me...I saw you... thrusting that SLUT!"

Kairi gasped. _H-he saw us._

Riku was shocked more than Kairi. He never thought Sora would catch them. Now he felt more guilty than he was that day. He didn't hear it from anyone else, but saw them in action...in person. He had no choice but to explain the situation.

"Sora, thats what we came to talk to you about, but since you already know."

"How could you Riku? You were my best friend!"

"I know I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sora snapped, banging his fist on to the door. "You and that two timing bitch stay out of my life FOREVER!"

"Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you," Kairi said. She was now in tears.

"Kairi, you disappointed me. You broke my heart that day with my best friend. Now both of you...leave now!" Sora yelled causing Kairi to flinch and fall on her butt. She blamed herself for Sora's distance towards them.

"...Come on Kairi...lets go." Riku helped his weeping girlfriend up on her feet and went downstairs.

Sora's mom who left out a few minutes ago, came back in, and saw Kairi crying.

"Kairi what happened?"

Riku shook his head. "Its nothing Ms. Hikari."

"Are you sure Riku?"

"Sora just wants to move on thats all." Riku then left still holding Kairi as they walked out the house.

From the window, Sora watched as his former friends, Riku and Kairi walked down the street, perhaps heading to Kairi's home. "Good riddance," Sora said coldly.

**Bravo.** A voiced echoed in the room.

"What was that? Who's there?" Sora looked around the room, wondering where the voice came from.

**Someone that you've awakened. If you would like to see who it is, I suggest you turn around...**

Sora turned around slowly, but saw nothing behind him, expect his reflection on the mirror. He felt an odd presence coming from the mirror. It felt darkness. As he got closer towards the mirror, something in the mirror changed. Sora's own reflection was smirking at him, then an instant, its skin turned black like a heartless.

**Boo!**

Sora jumped back, tripping over items that was on the floor, which caused him to fall. He was frightened by the sudden change in the mirror. He blinked his eyes coupled of times to see if he wasn't seeing a heartless form of himself.

**What are you scared of Sora? It's me...It's you...muhahaha**

* * *

_So anti-Sora has finally come. Yeah it's interesting alright. And oh yeah, if you are Kairi fans, don't worry because Kairi isn't being bashed or anything like that. And this story she is playing an important role, and I'm already thinking of a sequel for this story. So just ignore the comments because its just part of the story and Sora angers. You will see her change during the story with her relationship between Sora and Riku and herself. Since I'm already thinking of the sequel. Each character will play an important role, not all but few of them. Just the role characters. Anyway, read and review._


	4. A Dark Heart

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Four-A Dark Heart_

Sora thought he was dreaming and what he have just witnessed was just an illusion. Its not everyday you see a dark version of yourself coming out of the mirror right? Unfortunately, it is happening to Sora. He has encounter many strange and weird things on his adventures, but this was something else.

Besides, he was back home and away from the creepy creatures known as the heartless.

The heartless Sora or anti-Sora, smirked evilly as its dark body came out of the mirror slowly.

"What the heck are you?" Sora asked, moving back away from the dark figure.

**I told you. I am you. I'm your darkness, and most of all...I'm your friend...**

"You look like a-"

**A heartless. I know.** The anti-Sora said finishing Sora's sentence. The black figure then began walking around the room, Sora's blue eyes were glued on to him.

This heartless image of himself was unimaginable to Sora. He looked exactly like Sora, the only differences about this dark figure was his glowing golden eyes, pupils shaped like a demon, fangs and claws.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?"

**Hahaha, the real question is Sora, what do you want from me? After all, your anger and hatred summoned me, and that can only mean one thing. **

"And what is that?" Sora narrowed his eyes. He wasn't trusting this creature one bit. He was already scare out of wits when this thing came out of the mirror, let alone finding out its his own dark being.

Anti-Sora held up two figures. **Two words; Destiny and Destruction.** The heartless balled up his fist, looking at Sora, as his golden eyes glowed with excitement. **Your heart is filled with darkness Sora. Remember, a heart can only take so much pain and suffering. And your heart has reached it limits.**

The brunette suddenly felt an urge of pain coming from his chest, he felt his heart beating rapidly and it was becoming more difficult for him to breathe. He dropped on one knee, clutching his on chest, trying to regain his breathing.

His blues eyes glared angrily at the dark version of himself. "What's happening to me? What did you do to me? I can hardly breathe!"

**I didn't do nothing to you. Like I said before, Sora, your hatred and inner darkness brought me out. The pain you're feeling right now is that your heart is becoming a dark heart. Simply put, it's destined to be dark. And you, Sora, are destined to cause destruction!**

"No! I'm the Keyblade Master! That is what I'm destined for. I've saved the world twice!"

Smirking, anti-Sora put his arms around Sora. **Your right, you are the Keyblade Master, but was it really your destiny?**

"What are you getting at?" Sora furrowed his brows.

**The truth Sora. Close your eyes and I'll show your destiny.**

The young teen hesitated at first, since he wasn't trusting himself, but he did as he was told. When he was finally told to open them, he saw that he wasn't in his room anymore, but in a different world. It was pitch black and below Sora was a circle image, similar to the ones where he first got his keyblade. This picture has Sora holding a keyblade above his head and smirking evilly. And in this picture, his eyes were golden bright instead of his blue orbs.

"Where am I?" Sora looked around.

**In your mind.** Sora turned around and saw anti-Sora walking out from the shadows. **This is what your mind looks like. It's all fill with emptiness. **

"You said earlier you had to tell me something."

**Oh right,almost forgot about that.**

"Just get on with it!" Sora shouted angrily, clenching his fist. His dark counterpart was getting on his last nerves and he was close wielding out a keyblade and slicing the dark figure in pieces.

**Angry aren't we? I like it. Now about this truth, Sora, lets just say you weren't, or better yet, not suppose to be the keyblade master.**

Sora arched an eyebrow, confused about what the dark figure was talking about. He was pretty sure he was the _one_. "What are you getting at?"

**Since I don't feel like explaining the whole story from beginning to now, you Sora aren't the chosen one...Riku is.**

Sora eyes widened. "What? How can that be?"

**See Sora, Riku was destined to be the Keyblade Master, but the darkness got to him...and you know the rest.**

Sora shook his head. The news couldn't be true that Riku was suppose to be the Keyblade Master. His former friend was supposed to be the one and not him. Everything he has done saving the world wasn't his destiny, but Riku's destiny. He risk his life time and time again for Riku's destiny and not his own.

He did all his superhero work for Riku.

"It can't be true..." Sora quietly said. "I-I am the chosen one...he's stealing everything from me. First my love and now this! It must be all wrong!" Sora grabbed his brunette hair, pulling strands from his roots.

**But it is, Sora. They were using you because they fear you. Even the King, himself, knows that he fears you. He knows what incredible power you have. If you sided with the dark, the King wouldn't stay a chance against you. You will have him at his wits, begging for mercy, as he cries out in agony and defeat!**

"You're lying! Donald and Goofy would never used me, nor would the King or my friends!"

**Kairi used you**. Anti-Sora smirked and he knew he pulled a trigger in Sora's heart.

Sora narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and balled his fist up. The thought of Kairi angered his heart even more. She betrayed him and Riku stole his destiny. The thought of betrayal burned his veins and Sora wanted revenge.

His heart was consumed with the darkness.

**Like I said Sora, their all using you. I can feel your heart burning with revenge and hate for those who betrayed you. You want them to suffer just like you...don't you?**

"...Yes," Sora nodded slowly.

**Then...it's time...muhahahaha. Everyone shall fear something...and that something is us...**

_They will pay...Riku and Kairi...and all..._ Sora thought as his blue orbs slowly glowed a bright gold.

* * *

_Yeah, they all will pay alright. It's crazy how readers are anticipated on whats going to happen in the next chapter and the next next chapter. The next chapter will have you speechless. Well, thats what I think. LOL. Read and review._

_Also, isn't today where KH:BBS and 358/2 days are being shown at a place in japan? I think it is. _


	5. Unknown Keyblade

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Five-The Unknown Keyblade_

Riku held Kairi tightly as she cried in his arms. She hasn't stop crying since their return from Sora's home and she was blaming herself for Sora's action against them, blocking himself from the outside world.

The young sixteen year old tried soothing her, telling Kairi that everything will be fine and their problems will be worked out soon enough. However, Riku knows in his mind that Sora is done with them, after he made it a clear statement that he doesn't want them in their life anymore. Riku never thought their twelve year friendship would end like this. The bond was strong and it even showed during their adventures. Enemies tried to manipulate both their minds so they could fight each other to the death, but the bond couldn't be broken.

Even Xemnas witnessed their powerful bond and it ended his life.

However, this betrayal has done the damaged and cause the bond to shattered in pieces. Every fun memory they had was gone.

"R-Riku, I'm a b-bad person," Kairi stuttered as she continued to cry.

Riku shook his head and gently rubbed her shoulders. "You're not a bad person Kairi, everyone makes mistakes."

"No, this wasn't a mistake. What I've done can't be described and Sora will never be the same again because of me."

"Kairi..."Riku sighed, knowing it's no use getting through to her. When she feels she has done something wrong, it's no use trying to tell her she isn't the problem.

He knows that Kairi shouldn't be drowning herself for the blame. He should be the one suffering. He was the cause and the effect that got everyone thinking about themselves.

"Kairi don't put yourself through this. It was my fault in the first place. If I didn't do want have done to you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Shaking her head, Kairi stood up from her bed and walked towards the window, her puffy eyes gazing outside the sunset. "It doesn't matter Riku," she said quietly. "Your fault or mine, we still hurt Sora, a friend who would never try to harm us." Turning back around, arms folded across her chest, she continued saying, "I think it's best if you leave Riku..."

Riku was stunned by her actions and opened his mouth to protest, but decided not to. He nodded and understood that Kairi needed to be alone right now.

"I guess...I'll talk to you later then." Riku stood up from the bed and Kairi nodded slowly. She turned back facing the window and then she heard the door shut from behind and sighed.

_What am I doing?_ She thought.

* * *

"So, what do I have to do?" The young Keyblade master asked his imaged. His blues eyes following his every movement, as he circled around him.

Smirking, anti-Sora held out his hand and with a snap of his fingers, the two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, appeared in front of Sora. They were levitating slightly above the ground. "The Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblade..."Sora said quietly.

**Exactly, Sora, those two blades are the most powerful ones in the world. The Oathkeeper is powerful on the light side, and the Oblivion, powerful on the dark side. When they are combine...they create a powerful keyblade, capable of destroying anything insight. Now watch closely...**

Sora watched as the two keyblades came close together and then in an instant, they began merging withing each other, creating a white light in the process. Moments later, the light faded away and he opened his eyes from the blinding light.

As he looked up where the two keyblades were at, there stood only one keyblade levitating in the air. It was black and silver, two inches longer than an average keyblade, and the end of the blade was sharper than any other keyblade.

"What kind of keyblade is this? I've never seen one like this." Sora's eyes examined the new highly weapon and he admired its features.

**It's the Unknown Keyblade, Sora. This is the most powerful keyblade ever!"**

"The most powerful keyblade ever..."

Anti-Sora nodded. **Yes it is. The Unknown Keyblade was only a myth and past keyblade warriors even tried to search for it. This keyblade is different from the other ones because normal keyblades choose their masters whether they have a strong heart for light or strong heart for the dark. However, they say whoever touches this keyblade will be its wielder forever and no other can wield it. Only its master can wield and those who possesses his or her genes. **

Sora furrowed his brows, thinking about what anti-Sora told him. If he touches this keyblade, only he will possess it and no one else. Meaning, Riku won't be able to wield, whether if he has a strong heart or not. "So, if I touch this, I'll be the only one and its only master?"

Anti-Sora nodded once again. **Sora, you are the first to witnessed it. Go on and feel it's power.**

Sora did as he was told and he wrapped his hands around the handle, and suddenly he felt a felt flow of energy rushing through his body. The power he was feeling from the keyblade was unbearable. He never felt so much energy, so much power before. The other keyblades couldn't compare to the type of power his was feeling from this one.

Sora screamed as he tried to gain as much darkness into him, and afterwards he collapsed to his knees, his left hand holding the Unknown Keyblade, breathing heavily as dark aura surrounded his body.

**The Unknown Keyblade will make you stronger as progress your journey of terror. The more chaos and havoc you cause, the more the keyblade absorbs it and gain energy from it. It will make you invincible**. Anti-Sora reminded his host.

"So basically it feeds of destruction?" The brunette slowly struggled getting up and regaining his balance. He felt a little woozy since he wasn't use to the dark energy, especially one with so much power beyond he ever had.

**Correct and theres a one more thing you need to know about this keyblade.** Anti-Sora smirked

"And what is that?"

The heartless grinned evilly, as his golden eyes glowed with excitement. **It kills humans as well.**

"It kills...humans as well." Sora's eyes widened in shock. Keyblades weren't made to kill humans' right? They were meant to kill only heartless right? Then his eyes narrowed and a sickening smiled formed on his lips. "Perfect. They all need to suffer. So will Kairi and Riku. I'll make them scream and moan in pleasure all right. Then will see who's having the most pleasure," he hissed.

Anti-Sora was finally getting what he wants. If Sora keeps allowing the darkness to flow through his veins, and no time will he have Sora under his control and the world will feel they're wrath.

**I can see that the keyblade is giving you the darkness. With me and you combined Sora, nothing will stand in our way! **

_Sora don't! _familiar voice shouted.

Sora turned his head and saw Roxas appeared a few feet away from him. The nobody's blue eyes were filled with anger, yet sadness as he glared at Sora and his counterpart. He heard it all and felt Sora lingering into the darkness. He hoped it wasn't too late to change him back.

_Sora, don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you. He wants to use your body as a host._ Roxas said pointing at Anti-Sora. His blue eyes were glowing in anger.

Anti-Sora folded his arms and frowned. **Now, Roxas, why would you say such a thing?** The heartless titled its head.

Roxas gritted his teeth, his fist clenching as he tried to hold back his anger. He didn't want to wield out his keyblades and start a fight, but this _other_ Sora was tempting him. _Shut up! You've already cause so much trouble for Sora. He doesn't need any more. How dare you use his anger to control his fate?"_

"He isn't controlling my fate, Roxas," Sora said defending him. "I've choose to fate for a reason. When I wield this keyblade and cause destruction throughout the worlds, they will feel my suffering and rage!" Sora eyes glowed bright yellow.

**Looks like he's getting stronger by the minute**. Anti-Sora said noticing Sora's eyes changing colors from blue to golden orbs.

Roxas ignored dark version of Sora's comments and continued speaking to Sora. _Sora we can work this out. You don't need to end your friendship with Riku and Kairi like this. You are better than this._

The nobody tried getting to him, but the young keyblade master shook his head, and Anti-Sora laughed. **He's not listening.** He sang.

_Didn't I tell you to shut up!_ Roxas had enough and summoned both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He tightened his grip on both blades and charged towards anti-Sora. As he lifted the blades over his head, while he jumped in the air, in a blink of an eye, Sora appeared blocking his path. The nobody paused his attack.

"Sora...what ar-" Unexpectly, Sora lashed an attack on Roxas, fortunately, he was able to jump back away from the attack.

_Sora! What are you doing?! _The stunned Roxas shouted. He never expected Sora to attack him. He knows this attack isn't from their recent battle they had with each other.

Sora didn't answer but narrowed his eyes and launched another attack. Roxas tried his best not to fight back and not try to hurt Sora. The Sora he knew wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to defend himself or save the world.

As their blades collided, Sora tried forcing the defensive Roxas on to the ground. Roxas' foot was slipping underneath him and he was trying his best to hold his ground. With a powerful shove, Sora was forced into the air as he back flipped. Roxas took this opportunity and he leap into the air, and was about to slice an attack on Sora, but he missed and hit only solid air.

_Huh? Where did he go?_ Roxas shifted his eyes searching for Sora, who vanished in thin air.

Anti-Sora laughed in amusement as he watched Roxas baffled about Sora's whereabouts. He sensed where Sora was and knew it will be over shortly.

Sora suddenly appeared behind Roxas, smirking and cut Roxas from behind.

_Ahhh!_ Roxas screamed in pain, falling to the ground. When he landed with a loud thump, his two keyblades disappeared and Sora landed on the ground, pointing the Unknown Keyblade inches from Roxas' face.

**It's like I said Roxas,** Anti-Sora said walking up beside Sora, arms crossed, grinning evilly. **He has chosen his own fate and you couldn't stop him and neither will anyone else.** His grinned then formed into a scowl and he turned to Sora. **Finish him.**

Roxas looked into Sora's now yellow ones, and saw no happiness like he has seen before. That Sora no longer existed anymore. This Sora shows emptiness, no sympathy, or any bit of guilt whatsoever.

Roxas was in disbelief that Sora already sealed his fate. He tried to convince Sora that this wasn't the right choice, but he failed.

_So, is this it Sora..._ Roxas was breathing heavily, his body was beginning to fade away because of Sora's darkness was taking control. _Is it...worth it..._

The keyblade master narrowed his yellow eyes at his weakened nobody. "Yes..." he responded coldly and then held his keyblade up, preparing for the final blow.

* * *

Kairi shot up from her peaceful slumber, clutching her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. She felt her nobody, Namine, hurting in pain. She sensed something was wrong.

"Namine, are you okay?"

_Kairi, i-its...Roxas..._

"What about Roxas? Did something happen to him?" Kairi knows Namine can feel Roxas anytime and tell her how he's doing. _If something happened to Roxas, then something must be wrong with Sora._

_Kairi, I can't sense his presence anywhere. Roxas...is gone!_

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun. Another cliffhanger. Well, tune into the next chapter for more mind blowing details! Oh yeah one more thing folks, my Internet is cut off and_ _I won't be to update at home until it gets back on and god knows when. It hard paying phone bills and Internet and someone needs to start paying it on time. One thing I know, it's not my mother, but a relative. Dumb idiot needs to pay a phone bill which cause damn too much. Anyway, I won't be able to update home, but I will update them at the library or at my school when I go on Friday. That's how I updated Red and Black yesterday. So, yeah, updates will be slow, but yall can manage right? Don't worry, I have a flash drive, so I'll be typing it at home and then updating it somewhere else. So those of who talk to me online, it'll be a while before we talk again. _

_Read and review._

_ps: The Unknown keyblade is actually the Two Across keyblade from KHII Final Mix. It's only blade where Anti-Sora is summon during a drive mode, expect Final Form. Anyway, I call it the Unknown keyblade in this story though._


	6. Never the Same

A Fate of the Dark

_Plot: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness._

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Six-Never the Same_

After she was told about Roxas's disappearance from her nobody, Namine, Kairi quickly slipped on her pink outfit and rushed out of the door to Riku's home. She knows in her mind that something must be wrong with Sora and remembered when she visited him earlier that day; her heart felt nothing buy dark presences surrounding Sora.

What's going on with Sora? Kairi wants to get to the bottom of this.

"Namine, are you certain about that Roxas is gone? Are you sure he hasn't left Sora's body and wandering somewhere?" Kairi asked.

Inside Kairi, the blond nobody shook her head. _Even if Roxas would have left Sora's body, I would still feel him. Kairi we have to find Sora quick. I'm afraid Sora's isn't himself no more._

"We will Nami, we have to get Riku first before we get to Sora. I am too afraid that Sora's is not himself. He was acting so strange today and the worst part was that I felt dark coming from him."

_I agree Kairi, I felt the same coming from him._

Then the red-haired abruptly stopped running, her blue eyes widened. Everything in her mind started replaying the events before Sora started acting this way. She and Riku on the beach, Sora spotting them and acting strangely till this point.

It finally hit Kairi. As if she already knew what Sora's plan was, she understood that he wanted revenge for what she and Riku did to him that day and joining the dark side will give him that advantage.

_Kairi, what's troubling you?_ A concerned Namine asked.

"We have to get to Riku's quickly before Sora leaves Destiny Island." Kairi hurried to Riku's home and when she arrived at the cream color house, she rung the door bell.

Kairi was kinda glad that Riku lives by himself but then again, he has been living with himself since he was about ten years old. Kairi then thought that she never seen Riku's parents; probably a glimpse of them and that was it. She remembered Riku telling her and Sora that his parents went on a cruise and never returned home.

The the other thing she remembered about Riku's parents on what he told them was they were estrange and were never home. They were so busy with their work that he was always watched by a family friend.

I guess Kairi isn't the only one that doesn't know their parents very well. Heck, she doesn't even know who they really are after finding out that she came from Radiant Garden and is one of the seven princesses. Luckily, her foster family took care of her like if she was one of her own, but she still wonders who they really are.

A few moments later, Riku opened the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kairi noticed that he was shirtless and only clad in boxers. Her cheeks flushed but she quickly ignored it.

"Ka-Kairi? What are you doing here? It's like midnight," Riku said.

"Yeah I know, but we have a problem."

"We have a problem about what? Riku crossed his arms. "It's kinda chilly outside, why don't you come in?"

"We don't have time Riku. Namine told me that Roxas is gone and Sora must have something to do with it."

"What do she mean Roxas is gone? As in he's dead?"

Then Namine appeared out from Kairi's body, standing beside her. _I'm not sure if he's dead Riku, but I know he's gone and Sora must have something to do with it. Didn't you feel a dark presence coming from Sora earlier?_

Riku scratched his head and thought about what Namine said, and he did remembered feeling darkness surrounding Sora. Maybe Sora did cause Roxas to disappear. "You know, you're both right. Give a moment to slip something on and then we'll head to Sora's home." Riku went back in the house and a few minutes later, he came back down wearing vest, jeans and sneakers. "Let's go."

The two ran to Sora's house hoping they aren't too late to catch him.

_Whatever Sora's is doing, I'm not feeling too great about it_. Riku thought to himself. Riku was aware of the darkness that he felt from Sora, but he ignored it, figuring he was angry about them betraying him, but now with the news he just received about Roxas disappearance, he is now aware it has to do with something with the darkness.

He remembered his days when he went to the dark side. The keyblade prodigy had to admit that it felt going being on the dark side. All the unlimited energy and doing whatever you please just to cause destruction was good, but he then got lonely and that is why he left the dark side. Riku knows he could of stay to that fate, but he wasn't truly a dark guy person. All he wanted was Kairi back and dark side used him. Mainly Ansem, who he still possesses inside him, manipulated him to betray his friends and use his body for his own.

He hated being use and that is also why Riku departed from that fate. The darkness reels you in and uses you as a puppet.

But again he had admit, it was good while it lasted and Sora maybe experiencing the same thing.

When the two couples reached Sora's house, Kairi went on ahead towards the front door. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Riku stopped her by grabbing her hand and she was puzzled on why he stopped her.

"The house is surrounded by a dark barrier," Riku said as he try to touch the door knob, but a bolt of dark energy stopped him. "See, I told you so. I doubt he'll be inside."

"You think he already left the Island?"

"I'm not sure, but if he did, he'll need to find a perfect place to transport from."

Kairi and Riku started thinking where would Sora transport from, then Kairi thought of the perfect place Sora would go. "He's leaving from the beach. Come on Riku we have to hurry." She once again ran from the house and towards the beach with Riku following behind her.

Just as she expected when they finally reached the beach in a matter of minutes, there was Sora standing on the sand, with his back facing them.

"Sora!" Kairi called.

The brunette teen ignored her called and was still facing the ocean waves. He figured his two former friends would meet them and thats is why he had a certain plan for them before he left for his terrifying journey.

Kairi and Riku stood a few feet away from Sora. Kairi tried calling out to him again, but he ignored her once more and an evil grinned formed on his lips.

Riku's eyes spotted a keyblade in Sora's right hand and furrowed his brows. He felt a powerful dark energy coming from that blade.

"What's going on with you Sora?" Riku asked the young keyblade master.

A evil laughed came out of Sora's mouth as he he slightly turned his head away from the ocean. "What's going on with me, you ask?" Sora laughed again and continued saying, "This is what happens when you betray a friend and in return, I have to do something. I guess you can say, I'm out for revenge for what you two traitors did!"

"Look Sora, me and Kairi are so-"

"It's too late for apologies now Riku! You're the main one that betrayed me and I trusted you. But whatever, it is what it is right?"

"What happened to Roxas, Sora? Namine told me she can't feel his presence anymore, like he has disappeared from your body."

Sora chuckled. "I took care of him..." he then fully turned his body around with his eyes close, and then he opened him, revealing the golden orbs, smirking at the two. **Like ****the same way I'm about to take care of the both of you and everyone else. **

The two teens were shock to see Sora's eyes changed from blue to yellow and as well as his voice sounding demonic. They figured that Sora was possessed by a dark creature while he was consumed by it.

Not once in his life has Riku ever fear Sora, but the look in his eyes was scary. His eyes screamed out for danger, chaos and terror among everyone. This was unreal to him. He never thought Sora would go to the dark side and let alone be horrifying with it.

_I can feel Sora's power increasing every minute. He's even more powerful than he was before! How are we going to stop him and bring him back? _Riku thought to himself.

"Sora, w-what ha-happened to y-you...?" Kairi stuttered. She had many questions going through her mind, wondering what has happened to Sora. Has their betrayal really allowed the darkness to get to him and for Sora to accept with ease?

**Nothing happened to me my sweet Kairi.** The young smirked evilly. His golden, demons eyes glowing brightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sora?!" Riku yelled angrily.

Anti-Sora laughed. **What do you mean what I've done with Sora, Riku? I am Sora.**

"What have you done with our friend?"

**You're not my friend Riku!**

The sixteen year old gritted his teeth and summoned his keyblade, The way of Dawn, twirling it in his hands.

**I don't think that's a good idea Riku. You don't want to fight me right now and get embarrass by your girlfriend. I don't think she wants to see you get kill.**

Riku growled at the insult comment and charged towards Sora. The brunette teen smirked when Riku was running at him. Riku starting attack Sora with this keyblade, slicing his way for an opening attack, but Sora kept blocking his attack.

**Come on Riku, is that all you've got!**

Riku got angry even more by the insult and started to attack relentlessly. His attacks were no use as Sora kept dodging it.

_How did he get so fast?_ Riku thought when he stopped attacking his former friend.

**Why did you stop for Riku, you almost had me. Oh well, I guess it's my turn!** Sora said. In a blink of an eye Sora disappeared, and then reappear in front of Riku, surprising him and hitting him in the chest with the keyblade.

Riku was stunned and went to attack him back, but Sora beat him to it, doing a 360 spin, slicing Riku in his chest even more. Then he disappeared again leaving, Riku wondering where he went.

Kairi was watching the fight from a safe distance and couldn't bear to watch her two friends fight each other. It was killing her inside and was she blaming herself even more for this drama. She wish would have prevented this from happen.

Suddenly, she saw Sora appeared behind the puzzled Riku. "Look out behind you Riku!" the red-haired teen yelled.

Riku finally turned around but was met with a kick to the gut and a uppercut to the jaw, causing him to fly up to the air. Sora jumped into the air and did airborne attacks on the defenseless Riku, slicing and cutting up his former friend.

Kairi cried out for Sora to stop and she indeed got her wish. As Riku fell slowly to the ground, dark energy gather around the Unknown keyblade. **Dark blaze!** A surge of dark energy came from the end point of the blade, blasting Riku towards the ground.

The red-haired watched in horror as the dark energy blasted Riku, in her mind, she thought he was gone.

Sora landed on the ground, keyblade in gripped in his hand, smirking at his work he done on the Riku. Then his golden orbs gazed towards Kairi, who was running towards Riku. The silver-haired teen's vest was covered in blood and his face had a few cuts on it.

**Don't worry Kai, I didn't put enough energy into my blast for me to kill him yet. I want Riku to live for now, but when we meet again, he won't be so lucky next time.**

Kairi looked up at Sora with tears in her blue eyes, as she cradled the unconscious Riku on her lap. She saw in his eyes that Sora was no longer with them anymore, he made his choice and now she and Riku will have to deal with consequences. It's too late to save him.

"Things could have been better between us Kairi," Sora's coldly said as his voice and eyes returned to normal. "But you've done this to all of us. Our friendship will never be the same again. I have a new fate now and must do my job to cause suffering to the other worlds."

"But you don't have to Sora!" she cried. "I'm so sorry Sora, I'm so sorry," she cried while lowering her head, not bothering to look at him anymore.

The keyblade master narrowed his eyes and slowly walked away from her. He then used his keyblade to open up a portal that leads to the other worlds. "Like I said Kairi, our friendship will _never_ be the same again..." Then Sora went through the portal leaving Destiny Island.

* * *

_I know the fight scenes between Sora and Riku are suppose to be long and intense, but in this fight scene it wasn't. Sora's too powerful for Riku and he doesn't stand a chance to fight him. Believe me, they will fight again, but that's later on in the story. Sora also has the ability to use dark energy like Riku does in KH 2 when he does Dark Aura. Sora does the same, but even more. I was going to keep going with this chapter so I can introduce the FF characters but thats next chapter alright guys. Beware of unexpected guests and events in the upcoming chapters. _

_Also guys just for a heads up, when Sora's eyes are blue, it's him talking, however, if its glows yellow or golden, it's anti-Sora and Sora's voice combined. If it confuses you guys, then I will put quotes around the bold and underline to make it clear. Just let me know if it confuses you guys and I'll do that alright._

_Read and review._


	7. Anticipating Battle

Story: A Fate of the Dark

_Plot: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness._

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

**Note: Since a few people got confuse last chapter with Sora and Anti-Sora speaking at the same time, I added another speech character for them both. Their voices only are combined when Sora's eyes are yellow/golden. If it's his regular blue eyes, then it's Sora talking. I hope this straightens the confusion. **

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Seven-Anticipating battle_

Since the town's recovering, Radiant Garden has been a peaceful place. There hasn't been any signs of heartless' insight and that's because of R.G.C, the Radiant Garden committee club has been protecting the town. They've also are the ones who are helping restore the town.

The R.G.C club member features Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Aerith, the wizard Merlin, and the keyblade master Sora, who joined the club on their last adventure. When they aren't doing their duties for the town, they usually go back to their own routines.

"Damnit Yuffie!" Cid shouted as he turned away from the big screen computer and glaring at the young naive ninja. "How many times do I have to tell ya? Stop throwing those ninja toys around the house! You nearly took my damn head off!" Cid picked up what he calls a ninja toy and threw it back at her.

"And how many times do I have to tell you it's not a ninja toy? It's a katana!" Yuffie retorted and caught her weapon.

"Eh whatever kid." Cid turned back to his computer and continued typing on it.

The young ninja rolled her eyes and threw another weapon at the other end of the room and her weapon was caught by Leon, who was reading a written letter. "Yuffie, go train outside," the loner said monotonously, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Humph." Yuffie crossed her arms and frowned. "You guys are acting like you're my father."

"Well thats good for us. You're the youngest one in this place and you need someone to look after you and tell to stop playing with dangerous weapons in the house, before you poke someone's eyes out."

"I have you know _Leon_ that I'm a well trained ninja and I know what I'm doing with my weapons."

"A clumsily one," Cid added.

Yuffie gasped and her face turned red in anger. "I'm not clumsily!" she yelled.

"Guys," Aerith's soft voice spoken. "There's no need to yell at each other." Aerith was working with Merlin on his magic spells.

"Yes, please be quiet you two," the wizard agreed. "I can hardly concentrate with you two bickering all the time."

"Tell it to that little brat over there." Cid pointed to Yuffie.

"No you, you old man." Yuffie pointed back.

"Guys, guys, just settle down," Aerith pleaded as she tried to calm down her two companions.

Leon shook his head as he listened to the two bickering at each other. _Why am I here in the first place_?

* * *

**So, why are we at Radiant Garden again?**

Sora walked out at the dark portal and entered at Radiant Garden. It's the first place he had on mine to strike first. "I told you I wanted to make a statement and why not start here? It's a special place and besides...I want to see how my friends are doing. I wonder if they miss me because I sure miss them."

**Ohhh, I'm getting excited about this reunion special.**

"So am I," Sora smirked. "So am I..."

* * *

_Destiny Island_

Not long after Sora's departure from Destiny Island, Riku regain consciousness and was already healing himself with his keyblade. He clearly remembered what happened to him moments ago when he was fighting Sora.

_How did Sora get so powerful? There's no way someone can get that much dark power and still be able to defeat me that easily. Even I wasn't that powerful and Sora and I are evenly match. _Riku thought to himself.

"How are you able to heal yourself Riku without any potion?" Kairi asked as she watched the keyblade glowing brightly and a flow of energy going through Riku's body.

"The way of Dawn has a special effect. Whenever it feels that I'm in critical condition or near death, it gives me its own energy from the keyblade which heals me until I feel better," Riku explained.

"So, it's alive?"

"In some way it is. I guess it's because we share a special bond like most keyblade warriors with their own. It wants me alive since it knows I'm the only person that is strong enough to handle any situation." The keyblade suddenly stopped flowing energy to Riku's body. "See, I'm not bleeding anymore."

Kairi nodded. "What we do now, Riku?"

Riku stood up from the sand with his keyblade in his hand and pointed towards the ocean. Then a blinding white surge from the keyblade to the ocean, causing the waves to part from each side which formed a path and a huge white door appeared in the path.

"We go find Sora and stop him," the silver-haired teen said.

"But we don't know where he is?"

"I think I have a feeling where he went," Riku began walking down the path to the white door. He then stopped and looked at Kairi. "Are you coming or what?"

Kairi hesitated as she thought about going on another adventure with Riku. She knows this adventure will be different from her other ones where they all were looking for each other. She also remembered telling her friends wherever one goes, they all go together. If she doesn't go she may never see Riku or Sora again.

"If you don't want to go I understand." Kairi shook her and slowly walked towards the path. "You know this adventure is going to change our lives," Riku warned her.

"Which adventure doesn't changes our lives."

"Yeah, but this isn't about friendship or finding each other Kairi, it's about finding who we really are. Anything can happen to us and we already witnessed it with Sora. Let's get going."

Kairi followed Riku down the path and they both approached the huge door. The two doors opened and they both went inside. When they were fully inside, the door shut behind them.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

"SORA, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! Yuffie shouted as she hugged Sora tightly.

"About a while ago Yuffie and can you please let me go, your sque-squeezing my ribs."

The ninja realized she was hugging him too tight and released him quickly and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Sora, sometimes I don't realize my own strength."

"Y-yeah I know," Sora agreed while he was gasping for air.

Yuffie grinned and turned around to everyone in the house. "Hey look guys, guess who came to drop by."

"Hey welcome back kiddo," Cid greeted.

"It's nice of you to visit us Sora," Aerith also greeted.

"Sora my dear boy, how nice of you to come by. You're just in time because I've been working on a new magic spell for you," Merlin said as he mixing some magic ingredients.

As everyone was welcoming Sora back, Leon gazed his eyes off the letter and towards Sora. For some strange reason Leon didn't want Sora and doesn't know why. His instincts were telling him that Sora wasn't acting like the Sora he knows. His laughs and cheering acts seem somewhat _fake_ to him.

"Hey, let's throw a welcome back party for Sora!" Yuffie suggested.

Sora laughed. "You don't really need to do that Yuffie." Suddenly Sora's blue eyes changed yellow and the Unknown keyblade appeared in his right hand. _"__The party is already here."_

When Leon saw Sora wield out his keyblade, he immediately dropped the letter that he was holding and rushed towards his companion. "Yuffie look out!"

Before Yuffie could react to Leon's sudden outburst, she felt pain go through her back and out her stomach. Her eyes gazed upon a blade sticking out of her stomach covered with her blood. Slowly the blade moved out of her stomach and she fell to her knees.

Leon stopped in his tracks, eyes widened at shocking scene that just happened. Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they have just seen. They've saw Sora struck Yuffie with his keyblade.

"W-wh-what th-the he-hell did you j-just do?" Leon stuttered shockingly. He thought he was dreaming on what he has just seen. He hoped it was all just a dream because he didn't want to believe it and force to fight Sora. "What the hell did you do Sora?!" Leon angrily shouted as he wield out his Gunblade and charged at Sora with it.

The young keyblade warrior laughed and vanished before Leon can strike an attack on him. "I'm going after him," Leon said as he opened the door and took off chasing Sora.

When Leon ran out of Merlin's House, he was unaware that someone saw him leave the house. "Leon? I wonder he's running off too?" Tifa asked herself. "I should probably see what's going with everyone."

Tifa occasionally drops by Merlin's house to see what everyone is up when there aren't busy with working on the town. She often helps them with their work when they need hand, but most of the time, she out looking for that blond haired warrior she knows as Cloud. The last time she saw him was when he was fighting Sephiroth at the Dark Depths and they both vanished without a trace.

Since that day she has been searching for him. She been traveling to other worlds to see if they anyone has information on the spike hair blond male.

"Hi, everyone I'm ba-" Tifa paused mid-sentence when she saw Cid and Aerith on the ground with a wounded Yuffie. "What happened to her?"

"So, you've finally came in the nick of time woman," Cid said looking at Tifa. "That boy Sora struck her with his keyblade and Leon's looking for now."

"Sora?! Why would he do such a thing?"

"We don't know why but we need to help Yuffie. She's alive but barely. Aerith help me carrying her to the bed and Merlin can make some potion to heal her?"

The wizard nodded and quickly went to working on a potion.

Tifa didn't want to believe that Sora did this to his friend. He couldn't have done this. Last time she checked, he helped her found Cloud and fight off Sephiroth. The more she thought about it, the more sad and angry she got. She felt her eyes getting watery and closed them tightly to block them from streaming out her eyes. She balled her hands into a fist and she began trembling in anger. "I'm going after Sora! I need to know why he did this!"

"Tifa wait!" Aerith tried calling her back but she was already out door. When Tifa is mad there's nothing anyone can do to stop her.

_The Great Maw_

Leon found Sora at the Great Maw where they fought off the thousands of heartless sometime ago. Sora had his arms crossed against his chest, while smirking at the pissed Leon. He never saw this side of Leon before when he met him and he thought it would be a great idea to test strength against someone like him.

"_You look angry Squall_," Sora said as he put inefficient on Leon's real name. He knows how Leon doesn't like to be call Squall because of his trouble past.

The Lone fighter growled while gritting his teeth together. "Don't ever call me Squall and who are you? Sounds like Sora's has been possessed by a heartless because of the color his eyes. They weren't yellow."

Sora laughed. "_You know I've been asked that question many times since I've changed. I am Sora, Squall and I'm not possessed."_

"If this is really you Sora then tell me what happened to you."

"_Why don't you ask Kairi and Riku about that yourself. They'll be happy to tell you why." _ Sora laughed again making Squall even madder than he was before.

"Are you working for Maleficent?"

"_Me working with that weakling?! Please Squall, don't joke about that. I work for no one but myself. I'm more powerful than she is and any dark force. They will all feel my wrath and you'll be the next one witness how powerful I am!"_

Leon narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean I'm next? You're telling me that you've killed someone before?"

"_Riku was my first to be defeated easily, but I doubt he's dead. Knowing him, he's probably on his way here. And why not test my strength on someone like you, Squall. I've always have been intrigued by your skills."_

Leon smirked as he held his Gunblade out in front and taking a step forward. "You're not the only who was intrigued."

The keyblade master smirked, uncross his arms and wield his weapon out in front of him. "_I warn you Squall…My power increases during fights which mean any attack could be fatal."_

Leon nodded. "I can sense your aura increasing as we speak."

"_Enough talk. I'm hungry for a fight!"_

_World That Never Was._

On the top of tall black building known as Memory's Skyscaper was a figure dressed in a red and black jumpsuit, along with a helmet to match its attire. He was staring up at the dark sky, sensing a dark force was brewing all around.

"A fate of the Dark is coming," Is what the figure said. Then he sensed something below him from the ground. He looked down from the skyscraper and saw shadows being form. "And it gets even more complicated as the battle begins."

The shadows were forming a person and when it was complete, a tall thin figure stood wearing a black cloak and a hood over his head, covering his identity. This figure didn't know why he returned but he knows it was for something. He lost something and wanted to find it.

The black and red figure jumped from the skyscraper onto the pavement road, wielding a black and red keyblade.

The person in the black cloak looked up at the red and black figure and began whispering words out of his mouth over and over. "Where is he?" When the red and black figure didn't respond to his question, the cloak figure asked him again. "Where is he?"

"…Who are you looking for?" The red and black person answered.

"Where is he…?" Then the tall cloak person took out two Chakrams. "Where is he?! Where is ROXAS?!" Suddenly the unknown figure charged towards the red and black character ready for a fierce battle.

_I guess you guys know who was that at the end huh? I won't say, but I'm telling more surprises will come. Read and review._


	8. Sora vs Leon

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Eight-Sora vs Leon_

"Before we start this showdown Sora," Leon began as he draw his weapon at front of him. "Do you remember the first fight we had back in Traverse Town? It ended in a draw."

"_Oh yeah how can I forget that. It almost slipped my mind. Well, maybe this will be a good opportunity_ _to break that tie."_ In instant Sora vanished without a trace leaving Leon clueless where he went. Sensing a presence behind him, Leon's gunblade collided with the keyblade blocking Sora's attack.

"I won't be easily fool Sora," Leon smirked. The lone warrior then used his blade to push Sora away from him. Sora flipped back landing on the ground and in a split second Leon was charging towards him. Their blades collided once more as Leon went of the offensive attack, while Sora was defending himself from his vicious attacks.

"Why won't you attack?" Leon inquired, swinging his gunblade left to right as Sora defended himself.

"_You want me to attack you?"_ Sora's golden eyes lit up and suddenly he vanished again and then reappeared several feet away from Leon, grinning evilly. _"Then you've just gotten your answer."_

Leon furrowed his brows together since he didn't understand what Sora meant by his words. He felt something warm trickling down his chest to his abdomen. His blue gazed upon a small cut on his white shirt and also spotted blood. _How the hell? When did he?_ Leon thought when he looked up at his enemy grinning at him.

"_I'm fast Squall. My speed has increase so rapidly that I can disappear without you knowing I attacked you._" Sora stated, twirling his keyblade in his hands. _"Now where were we? Oh yeah...me killing you now"_

With lighting speed, Sora charged towards the Gunblade warrior, slicing Leon in the shoulder, who wasn't fast enough to react to the the sudden attack.

Leon stood his ground for the next attack Sora did and blocked it successfully, then counter attack when he saw an opening, but Sora vanished again, and once more appearing behind Leon and slash him from behind.

Leon cried when the blade cut through his back, but quickly recovered and swung his blade to the left where Sora appeared again, blocking another attack.

"Leon!"a voice shouted from a distance.

Sora's golden eyes glanced towards the direction of the voice and he spotted a woman running towards the battle scene. Leon recognized that voice as Tifa. He was glad that she was coming to his aid but he didn't want her to get involve in this fight. "Tifa! Stay back!" Leon yelled.

"_Tifa?"_ Sora said her name quietly, suddenly remembering the girl he met that was looking for her friend Cloud. _"I don't think this fight would be fair if she gets involved."_

When Tifa approached Leon, she felt her body being levitated off the ground. "What's going on?" Tifa asked dumbfounded.

Leon saw Sora holding out his hand and instantly realized that he was using telekineses on Tifa. Suddenly, he move his hand to the right and Tifa's body crashed through to the wall. "Tifa!"

As Tifa's body was held against the wall, Sora summoned four dark chains that attached to her hands and legs against the wall. "What is this?" The female fighter tried struggling her way out of the dark chains.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you,"_ Sora suggested while waving his index finger. "_Those chains will take your energy away as you try to force your way out. Even if you though somehow break free your body will be numb and you won't have no energy to challenge me." _The keyblade master turned his attention back to his opponent. _"Now, shall we continue our duel?"_

Leon gritted his teeth while gripping the handle of his gunblade. He pressed his brows together trying to think of a plan to win this fight. He knows that close up attacks won't work on Sora, since he's too fast for him to hit. He thought perhaps if he can keep his distance and try long-range attacks, maybe he'll have a chance.

_It's risky but it might just work. Here it goes._

"Lionstrike!" Leon smashed his gunblade to the ground causing an earthquake and bolt of energy to surge towards Sora. The young keyblade master smirked as his dark aura deflected Leon's energy attack.

_So he wants to attack from long-range now. Pathetic. I'll show him long-range attacks._

"_Imitate."_ Sora copied of Leon's attack and instead of just one bolt of energy like Leon's, his were three surging at Leon.

Leon dodged the attack by jumping up into the air and he was suddenly surprise that Sora's version of the attack was following him. _Damnit there following me._

"Leon! Sora's behind you look out!" Tifa cried out for her companion. She was still trying to force her way out of the chains that attached her to the wall.

From the corner of eyes, Leon saw Sora in the air about to attack him and Leon fully turned his attention to Sora.

The brunette smirked and vanished before attacking him. With the distraction cause by Sora, Leon forgot about the three energy attacks that were following him and he was then struck by them. Blood gushed out of Leon as the attack viciously struck him. The lone fighter thought he was dead.

_N-no....Ri-...noa_

Tifa watched in horror as Leon fell to the ground with a crashing thump. She closed her eyes not wanting to see another friend in a bloody state. She couldn't believe this was happening. All of her friends were going to die.

Leon lay on the ground, stomach flat, as his blood sprawled from beneath him, creating a small puddle of red. His eyes gazed upon his gunblade which was barely in his right hand. The more he stared at his weapon, the more he thought about his hometown being destroy by the countless of heartless. He was saddened that he didn't protect the people he promised to protect from any danger.

His mind then thought about the people at Radiant Garden. He promised to protect these people with his heart. Now he was failing to keep that promise because he was on the verge of dieing. He couldn't give up now. He still has one more attack. He still has a promise to keep. He still has love for her.

_Rinoa...._

Suddenly, Leon felt the urge to keep fighting again. His heart was beating rapidly. He grabbed his gunblade again and gripped it tightly as he could. Sora watched in amusement as he saw Leon struggled to stand on his feet.

"I can't give up...not yet," Leon quietly said. "I promise these people that I would protect them from any danger. My heart still suffers from before...and I'm not letting you ruin that for me again...Sora." The lone fighter stood up and stumbled a bit, but regain his balance as he held the gunblade out in front of him, panting as the blood pour from his body and onto the ground.

"_I'm impressed that you still have the heart to fight me. Even after that fatal attack you're still able to stand."_ Sora then pointed his blade at Leon. "_C'mon Squall, try your best shot at me!_"

"Leon don't do it! Sora is too strong for you to defeat! You can kill yourself!" Tifa warned.

Leon ignored her warning. His mind wasn't focus about being kill. Death didn't matter to him at the moment. His mind was on defeating Sora and keeping his promise. Then flows of energy began emerging from Leon and his gunblade as it started to glow a bright yellow. "LIONHEART!" Leon cried out, rushing towards Sora.

The young keyblade master shook his head as he watch Leon charging towards him. Leon attempted the Lionheart attack but Sora instantly counter the attack catching Leon by surprise. No one has ever blocked or counter his Lionheart attack.

Countering the attack, Sora did his trinity attack, slicing and cutting Leon up. When he is done, Leon was on the ground again, barely breathing to stay alive. Sora walked over towards him and stomped Leon on his chest and pointed his Unknown keyblade at him.

"_I win," _Sora coldly said. _"I would love to stay and fight your friend over there, but I sense that Riku and Kairi has already arrived here. If you want to tell them where I'm heading next, tell him I have a meeting with the King."_ Sora then turned his attention back to Tifa and walked over towards her. _"As for you, I'll deal with you next time."_

Tifa glared at the brunette teen. "I'm going to kick your ass when I see you," she retorted.

Sora smirked. _"We'll see."_ Then he vanished.

The chains that trapped Tifa also vanished and was dropped to the ground free. Tifa tried to stand up, but her legs were numb and they buckled beneath her. "Damnit, he was right about those chains." Her wine eyes glanced over to her wounded comrade. "I hope he isn't dead." She crawled over towards him since hers legs were numb.

"Leon," Tifa called to him. She saw that he had his eyes close, but was slowly breathing. His once clean outfit was now covered in his own blood.

Leon slowly opened his eyes and saw Tifa's wine eyes staring at him. He smiled a little. "You know, Cloud told me about your concerns about him. Your always wondering where he is and hoping he was okay."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Leon your going to make it, so just hang in there."

"I guess this is it for me. I didn't even write her back yet. It'll be sad that I read my last letter from her and it has to end like this."

"It's not over yet. You will write her back soon so don't give up."

"Hey! You guys alright!"

Tifa looked up and saw a silver haired boy with aquamarine eyes, running towards them. She didn't recognized this person but she remember Leon telling her about one of Sora's friend name Riku, with long platinum hair and same color eyes. "You must be Riku right?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'm Riku and you must be Tifa. The others told me about what happen earlier. So where is Sora?"

Tifa shook her head. "You've just missed him."

Riku sighed and kneel down to Leon. "Is he alright?"

"He's alive but barely."

Riku summoned his Way Of Dawn keyblade and pointed it towards Leon. A flow of energy surrounded the keyblade and then it went through Leon, healing him in the process.

"So your also a keyblade wielder?"

"Yeah I am."

"That must be cool then. I thought Sora was the only keyblade wielder since I haven't seen any others around."

"There are others believe me but just like you I haven't seen any of them around." Riku's Way of Dawn stopped healing Leon and Riku disarmed it. "He'll be fine but he has to recover on his own. Help me carry him back to the house alright."

Tifa went to help Riku carry Leon back to the house after getting the feelings back in her legs. As they were on their way back to Merlin's house, Tifa was thinking about everything that happened so far.

_I have no idea what's going on here but I wish we can get it settle as soon as possible. I don't know what has gotten into Sora the last time I've seen him but something tells me it has to do with whatever happened back home. _Tifa then glanced towards the sun that was starting to set. _Cloud wherever you are, I hope you help us out like you've always done before because we really need you right now._

* * *

_Okay, I'm done with chapter eight and honestly this chapter probably didn't live up to its hype. That's because it's really hard to right a kingdom hearts fight scene, compare to hand-to-hand combat which is easier. I guarantee you that the fight scenes will get better okay. Sorry, no Axel in this chapter, but I promise next chapter he will have that short scene. I hope you guys like what I did for Squall. His fighting to protect the people he promise. Even though I mention Riona, she will not make an appearance in this fic. (I think) Anyway, your in for another surprise next chapter. _

_Also, back in KH one, I remember that even if you beat Leon, he is still victories, so thats why I mention in my version that they ended in a draw. _

_Read and review._


	9. A Tragedy and a Savior

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Nine-A Tragedy and a Savior _

"So what do we do now?"

Tifa looked away from Leon for a second, who was getting his wounds clean by Aerith after his fight with Sora, towards Riku. "I have no idea. I guess the best option we have right now is to find wherever Sora is heading."

Riku nodded and folded his arms crossed his chest. "Yeah, but he could have gone anywhere."

"True," Tifa said agreeing with him. "Something about Sora bugs me though. He was such a nice guy when I first met and all of a sudden he turns evil. Do you guys know what happen to Sora ?" Tifa asked curiously, staring at both Riku and Kairi.

Kairi stiffened when Tifa asked them the question. She didn't know whether to tell her or not. If she did, they will probably think it was their fault. Then again, it was their fault. "W-we..."

"Don't know what happened to him..." Riku lied, cutting of Kairi. He had a feeling that Kairi would have told her the the truth. "All we know is that he started acting strange when he went to visit him at his home. Then he attacked us at the beach."

Kairi furrowed her at her boyfriend. She was wondering why he didn't tell truth? He perhaps had the same thought about like she had.

"I know where he went," Leon said standing up when Aerith finished bandaging up his wounds and slipping back on his shirt and jacket. "He said he was going to meet the king which means it isn't going to be good when he arrives there. We should leave now," Leon suggested.

"You can't go Leon. Your wounds aren't fully heal yet. If you go out and fight Sora again, you might get hurt again," Aerith warned him.

Leon nodded agreeing with her, but he didn't want to stay behind. "I understand but I must go. The king needs all the help he needs, even if just one person. Who know what Sora will do to him."

"How are you ya'll goin to get to the King's castle by the way?" Cid asked the group.

"I can open portals with my keyblade," Riku answered. "We'll get there soon enough." Then his aquamarine eyes laid on Kairi. "You should stay here Kai."

"What?! I'm not staying here Riku. I'm here to help bring Sora back!"

"It's getting to dangerous right now Kairi!" Riku argued back. "Besides Sora isn't himself anymore if can you see. You'll vulnerable and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sora is still Sora and you know that Riku. Just because he's acting different doesn't mean the real Sora is still inside of him. I know I can get through him, even if I'm not as powerful as you, Leon or Tifa!," Kairi cried.

Tifa put on small smile when she watched Kairi talk to Riku. _She's stubborn just like me, yet she's has a very strong heart._ Tifa thought. "She should come with us, Riku."

Riku glanced up at Tifa and then back at Kairi. He knows Kairi can very stubborn at times and knows that she will come along no matter how many times he tells her no. In the end, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't put yourself in harms way."

"We're wasting time here. Who knows that what kind of havoc Sora is doing right now to the castle," Leon said impatiently.

Riku pointed his keyblade towards the wall and a small light appeared at the tip of the blade. Then the light surged towards the wall, opening up a portal and the group of four went through the portal and vanished.

"I gotta get me one of those," Cid quietly said to himself.

* * *

_The World That Never Was_

A sound of a keyblade falling to the ground on the dark streets alerted the red and black jumpsuit figure that he has lost the battle. He was kneeling on one knee, head hanging low as the cloak figured in front of him stood victories.

He then pointed his red and sliver Chakrams at him. "Where is Roxas? I can't feel his presence anymore, so tell me where he is?!"

The figure smirked underneath his mask, even though it couldn't be seen. "You're asking the wrong guy. Perhaps the one name Sora should know. After all, Roxas is his _nobody_."

_Sora?_ Cloaked figure thought. The name oddly seems familiar to him. "Then where is he? I must know."

The unknown figure stood up on his two feet and grabbed his dark keyblade. "You'll have to find Sora on your own." The red and black figure started walking away from his opponent.

"Who are you?"

The questioned cause the figure to stop. "...You think I'll be wearing this outfit if I wanted to let you know who I was?" Before the cloak figure could respond, the red and black figure vanished with a trace, leaving the cloak figure bewildered.

* * *

_Disney castle_

Two figures tumbled down the steps and laid there on the cold floor unconscious. "Donald, Goofy!" King Mickey shouted as he stood in front of the Cornerstone of Light.

The king heard an evil laugh echoed through the room. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps and the king held up his waiting for the culprit to appeared. Moments later, the evil laugh and footsteps died down, but the king still kept his guard up.

"_Are you looking for someone, King?"_

The king's eyes widened and just as he turned around, he was met with an energy blast coming straight towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Minnie shouted as she ran down the steps to save her husband, but it was too late. She watched in horror as the energy blast hit the king and he had no time to react. After the sudden attack was over, the Queen covered her mouth and was in tears. Her husband was gone and the only thing that remind of him was his golden keyblade. Her watery ears glanced over towards the person that killed her husband. "S-Sora...w-why?" She cried, tears falling from her eyes.

An evil grinned formed on Sora's lips. His golden eyes gazed over from the golden keyblade that laid on the ground, to Queen Minnie. "_Why you ask? He was weak that's why!"_ He laughed. "_If anyone should be king, it should be me!" _The brunette pointed to himself.

"But S-Sora what happened to you?"

"_I had a change of heart,"_ Sora said as his golden orbs shifted to the glowing huge orb known as the Cornerstone of Light. He ran his smoothly across the glowing orb. Sora was fascinated how orb feels when he softly touched it. "_It feels so…light,"_ Sora whispered to himself. Then he turned around to face the Queen once more. "_I wondered what will happen if I infect the light?"_

"No! Please don't Sora!" The Queen Minnie pleaded. "Please don't harm the castle and the other worlds."

"_Sorry your majesty,"_ Sora smirked, as he held his Unknown Keyblade. "_It must be done!"_ Then Sora stabbed the Cornerstone of Light with his keyblade. Slowly the orb started to change to dark purple and the glass began to crack.

_Oh no…_ The Queen thought watching the Cornerstone of Light being infected with the darkness. When Sora pulled his keyblade out of the huge orb, the orb finally shattered into millions of pieces, causing a flow of dark energy to release and spread throughout the castle and the rest of the world.

Sora was proud of himself that his chaos was beginning. With dark energy surrounding the castle and the other worlds, no one will be able to stop him. Sora then turned to the Queen once more and slowly started to approach her, smirking evilly. The Queen started backing up slowly away from Sora. When her back hit the wall, she knew had nowhere to go. "Please, Sora, don't do this!"

"_Do what?"_ Sora tilted his head. "_Kill you."_ He then raised his keyblade ready to strike the Queen.

"NOOOO!" Queen Minnie cried loudly as the keyblade was coming down to kill her.

Suddenly, Sora's keyblade was knocked out of his hands and then he was kicked across the hall. "_What the hell?! Who attacked me?!"_ Sora shouted angrily, wanting to know who interrupting his killing on the Queen.

"I did!" A feminine voice said.

Sora spotted the voice and saw Tifa, alongside with Riku, Kairi and Leon. He retreated his keyblade and stood up with a frown upon of his face. "_You ruin my opportunity to kill the Queen! No matter, I already killed the King."_ Sora smirked.

The group spotted the keyblade which belong to King Mickey on the ground. Riku's eyes widened and they darted back to Sora, glaring in anger. Riku's blood began boiling and he gripped his keyblade tightly around the handle. "I'm going to kill you!"

"_Try me again Riku and see what happens_." Sora smirked. _"The darkness has already begun spreading around the world."_

"What?"

"He infected the Cornerstone of Light which caused it to break and release huge amount of darkness to the worlds. I fear the heartless are already beginning they're mayhem," The Queen said.

Then suddenly, dozens of heartless appeared from beneath the ground surrounding the room.

"Great, now we have to fight them again," Leon mumbled taking out his gunblade.

Riku turned to Kairi and the Queen. "Kairi get the queen to a safe place quickly."

Kairi nodded and quickly left the hall with the Queen beside her while the other stayed behind, preparing to fight the heartless.

"_I don't need your help!" _Sora proceeded attacking the heartless which surprised Riku, Tifa and Leon.

_Why is he attacking the heartless? _Riku thought.

"_Ahhh! Enough of this. I'll let you guys handle these worthless garbage," _Sora said when he vanished from the room.

"So he attacks the heartless and leaves the rest to us? Aren't they on his side?" Tifa asked.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, Tifa, but I'm going after him." The sliver-haired teen started to take off, but Tifa grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"I'll go find him. You two had your chances. I think it's time for me to show Sora some martial arts," A smile crept on her face.

"Alright then Tifa go ahead. After we're done with these heartless we'll come for you if you need any help."

Tifa nodded and ran back up the steps to the audience chamber leaving Riku and Leon to fight the dozens of heartless.

On the roof of Disney Castle, Sora watched the sky turned dark as the darkness consumed around the castle. His chaos was starting and soon he will have everyone on their knees begging for his forgiveness. He glanced down to his keyblade, seeing the dark aura surrounding it. It was getting stronger by minute because of darkness it was absorbing.

"There you are!" Tifa pointed at Sora and then got into her fighting stance. "I told you before I was going to kick your ass, right?"

Sora turned around smirking at her. _"Yeah, I didn't forget that Tifa. Let's see if you can back up those words of yours."_

Tifa smirked and then charged towards Sora. She threw a right punch at Sora, but he dodged with ease and he used his keyblade to slice at her shoulder. Tifa grimaced at the sharp pain but shook it off quickly. She grabbed Sora's keyblade, blocking it from attacking her again. Then she pulled it towards her, causing Sora to stumble towards her fist.

Sora staggered backwards and felt blood escaping his lips. He licked his own blood slowly, which creep out Tifa for a moment. "_That was the first time someone has ever hit me. Sadly it will be your last."_

In a flash, Sora cut Tifa's chest with his keyblade, then again cut her behind her back. Tifa winced at he both her deep cuts, but she still stood. Sora came at her again with lighting speed, and this time Tifa dodged his attack and attempted a high kick, but Sora grabbed her leg and tossed her towards the wall.

Seeing her down, Sora walked up to her and grab by her neck, lifting her causing Tifa to choke. He walked over to the edge of the roof, and look below him. Tifa saw what he was about to do to her and struggled to get free. She started hitting his arm but Sora still held her by her neck. "_By your reaction, I guess you're afraid of height, huh?" _Sora laughed. "_Too bad there's no one here to save you, shame that Cloud isn't here to see you die!"_ Sora suddenly released Tifa's neck and she began falling from the castle.

_This is is…I'm gone._ Tifa thought as she was falling. _He said that he will rescue me if I needed it…I guess he's not coming after all…_

When Tifa closed her eyes waiting for impact of her body hitting the hard ground, it never came and felt her body not descending at anymore, but being held. When she opened her eyes, she saw blond spikey hair. _It can't be_

Then the person who was holding her landed on the top of Disney Castle and set her down on her feet, Tifa couldn't believe it he came after all.

Sora's narrowed his eyes at the intruder that interrupted, yet, another killing he was attempting. "…Cloud," he quietly growled.

The former SOLDIER turned around slowly, his mako eyes narrowing at Sora. "Looks, like I came in the nick of time…"

_Finally done with chapter nine and yes I'm leaving a cliffhanger even though it wasn't my plan to leave one on this chapter. Anyway read and review. _

_Ps: No flames if you don't like it because I'm seriously going laugh at your immaturity._


	10. Sora and Cloud

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Ten-Sora and Cloud _

The former SOLDIER stood tall, his mako eyes glowing as they were gazing hard at Sora. For moment, he gently put Tifa on the ground, so she could stand on both her feet.

"You okay?" Cloud asked her once she was put down.

She nodded slowly. She still couldn't believe Cloud was here. The last time she seen him was when he fought Sephiroth at Radiant Garden. They both vanished once the battle started.

"You came and you rescued me. Perfect timing," Tifa smiled.

"Yeah, I promised, remember?" Cloud smiled back. Then he turned his attention back to Sora. "You've changed Sora."

Sora smirked. _"Glad that you've noticed the change."_

"You've changed for the worst; however, I'm not satisfied…"

"_Who wouldn't be, I've changed for the best. Being dark feels so good."_

Cloud's furrowed his brows and he took a step forward. "You don't want to go down that path, Sora. It's not who you are. You know who you are and what you are."

Sora crossed his arms in front of chest and frowned. _"I know who I am and what I am!"_ He snapped loudly.

"Doesn't seem like it," Cloud replied calmly.

The young keyblade master glared at blonde swordsman. "_How would you know, Cloud? You don't_ _even know who you are,"_ Sora smirked. "_You're still struggling with yourself."_

The former SOLDIER jaw tightened at Sora's insult about his problems. Sure he was struggling to understand who he is, but he's getting through it with the help and support from his friends. "True, however, I know what I want to be and that's why I fight those that threaten the world and my friends," Cloud stated as he pulled his First Tsurugi from its sheath that was on his back, then pointing it narrowly at Sora. "And your one of them, Sora."

The brunette teen laughed evilly and uncrossed his arms. He took out his Unknown keyblade, holding it in his right hand. _"So, the roles have been reversed huh? Remember, you with the darkside when I met you."_

Tifa gasped and glanced up at her blond companion. "You were with the darkside Cloud?"

Cloud didn't seem fazed by the comment. He understood what Sora was talking about. He was resurrected by Hades and worked under him. He wasn't intentionally with the darkside, but Hades promised he would help him find Sephiroth only on one condition; defeat Hercules. Cloud didn't get the chance to defeat Hercules because Sora helped him overcome Hades.

From that point on, Cloud was helping out Sora and his friends. Still, he was fighting against the darkside; the darkside was Sephiorth.

"Cloud?" Tifa called to him to get his attention.

"It's okay Tifa, it was all in the past," Cloud responded. "You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm a change person."

Tifa was sighed in relief. She was happy that Cloud put his dark past behind him and his moving forward.

"_Sorry If I'm interrupting something you love birds, but I'm in a mood to fight, and Cloud I want to fight you next."_ Sora smirked while walking slowly towards Cloud. _"I can't wait to show you my new strength."_

"Don't even try it Sora," Cloud warned, causing Sora to stop walking. "I can sense that you've got stronger Sora. Your power is incredible. Your heart feeds off the darkness making you invincible."

Sora smirked. He was intrigued that Cloud acknowledged his abilities. The darkness surrounding the castle was making him stronger by the second. His keyblade's aura was glowing as it absorbed the darkness.

"_Try what Cloud? You aren't scare are you?"_ Sora grinned evilly.

The blond swordsman merely laughed at the statement. Cloud wasn't scare. "You're mistaking Sora. You may be getting stronger by the darkness, but it's not affecting _me."_

Sora tilted his head, raising a brow. _"What?"_

Cloud smirked and averted his gazed to Tifa, then back to Sora. "Tifa could have defeated or put up a good fight against you. However, with the darkness spreading, it causes the people with light hearts to get weaker and you getting stronger. Since my darkside still exists, the darkness can't affect me. Basically, what I'm saying Sora is…you have no chance beating me. Not now, later or forever. I'll always be stronger than you Sora. So, if you want to take that chance…be my guest," Cloud finished talking while getting in his stance.

Sora's golden eyes widened, and then he narrowed them as growled in anger. Cloud was absolutely right. Cloud wasn't getting weak, he was still strong as ever and Sora knew he had no shot of winning.

"_Well then, I guess I'll take my leave." _The keyblade master glided up into the dark sky. _"I will get stronger Cloud and when I'm ready…I will defeat you…"_ Sora coldly said and then flew away from the castle.

"…Then I'll be waiting…" Cloud quietly said, his mako eyes gazing at Sora flying away. "We're alike," he whispered, turning his focus to Tifa, while putting his First Tsurugi back in its sheath.

"How so?" She questioned him.

"Because…he's struggling. He's confused, lonely and scared. Behind those golden orbs are his real ones…the real Sora."

"Yeah, you're right, I just want to know what happened to him. Why the sudden change?"

"His heart is suffering, Tifa, that's why he changed. I need answers to why Sora is suffering."

"I think his friends might know, Riku and Kairi. When I asked about Sora's changed of behavior, they say they didn't know. I saw through them, they're not telling us something."

Cloud slightly nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

Tifa nodded. "They should be with Queen. Leon should also be with them."

The blond swordsman nodded once more before walking down from the roof.

"Hey wait up Cloud!" Tifa ran following him down the roof.

As the two figures left the roof, a silhouette figure appeared in the sky. His long flowing silver hair descended down to this back. He was wearing a long black leather jacket, along with black leather pants and boots. A black cast on his back. He was equipped with a long thin sword.

"I told you Cloud, I wouldn't be a mere memory. I will always be your darkness…"Sephiroth said. Then he looked over towards where Sora was flying way in the distance. "However, I won't need to deal with you…it seems the darkness have chosen a rare species…"

_Short chapter I know, but I was updating in school and class starts soon. I wasn't going to include Sephiroth until later in the story, but I guess what now, let's add more drama to the story. Next chapter will be very interesting. Read and review._


	11. The Cause and the Effect

Story: A Fate of the Dark

_Plot: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness._

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

_Italics_ = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Eleven-Cause and Effect_

"Phew, that's the last of them Leon," Riku said as he just finished beating the last remaining heartless. He turned around to see Leon slicing his last remaining heartless.

"Yeah, I'm done over here too," Leon said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I don't remember the last time I fought so many heartless."

Riku smiled and nodded. "Agree." His smile faded away as his aquamarine eyes observed the huge room. The darkness was already spreading here and he can feel the darkness spreading throughout the other worlds.

_I never felt so much darkness... _He thought to himself. He glanced down towards his keyblade, seeing it glowing brightly as if it was talking to him. Riku gave a slight nod and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I know...but that's not our path no more," Riku quietly answered.

"Hey Riku!" Leon called to him, interrupting Riku's thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Leon pointed his Gunblade towards Donald and Goofy, whom were still unconscious on the floor. "What do we do about them?"

Riku scratched his hair and starting walking towards them. He kneel down beside them to check to see if they were alright. He chuckled as he got up the floor. "They're fine. They're just sleeping."

"Huh? They're sleeping?" Leon then heard faint sounds of snoring coming from the two animals. He slowly shook his head and snickered. "Figures," He whispered. "Let's take them back up to the queen."

Both men picked up Donald and Goofy and carried them up the stairs to the audience chamber.

* * *

When they arrived at the audience chamber, Leon and Riku spotted the Queen, Daisy, Kairi, Tifa and a blond haired guy leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed. He was also equipped with a sword. Leon knew who he was, but Riku didn't. However, he heard stories about a blond warrior that helped Sora out during his journey. Maybe this was the blond swordsman, Cloud that Sora told him so much about.

As Daisy was talking to the Queen, she stopped talking when she saw Riku carrying Donald. "Donald!" she shouted, running over towards her lover. "Is he alright?!"

"He's fine but he needs a lot of rest. As well as Goofy," Riku stated.

The duck nodded and informed two guards to take Donald and Goofy to the infirmary. The two guards then took Donald and Goofy out of the audience chamber with Daisy following closely behind.

"So, you came after all, Cloud," Leon said crossing his arms. "It took you long enough."

Cloud opened his eyes and smirked. "I like to make grand entrance."

"So, you're _the_ Cloud, Sora has been telling me about?" Riku inquired.

Cloud looked over Leon's shoulder and saw a silver haired teen. "Last time I check."

Riku smirked. "I'm Riku, friends of Sora and Kairi." Then Riku took out his hand, offering a shake.

Cloud gladly shook his hand, but in a spare second he wishes he hadn't. As their hands made contact, Cloud suddenly saw images flashing in his mind. They were flashing images of Sephiroth, Riku and Sora. When he jerked his hand away from Riku's, he backed away from him, brows furrowed.

_Those images...what the hell was that about? _ Cloud thought.

The others in the room were puzzled by Cloud's sudden reaction. "Uh, Cloud, you okay? Is everything all right?" Tifa asked worryingly.

For a moment, he didn't answer back. He was repeating those images in his head while staring at Riku, who looking back at him, confused about Cloud.

"Cloud?" It was Leon's voice this time that Cloud responded to with a quick glance. "You alright man?"

The former SOLDIER slightly gave a nod and quickly apologized. "Sorry, I kinda space out."

"Excuse me?" The queen spoke up and all the attention was now on her. "I've been thinking. Since my husband is no longer with us...I'm thinking about...g-giving up my throne..."

"What?!" Everyone shouted at once, except for Cloud who was silent, but was surprised as everyone else.

"B-but why?" Kairi suddenly asked. "You can't! Y-you're the Queen!"

"Yeah, you just can't give up your majesty!"

"I'm sorry everyone, but before my husband die, we had agreement. We agree if anything were to happen to him and If I can't handle the castle alone, I'll have to give up my throne. I'm afraid I can't handle it, especially in this situation that we are dealing with. I'm sorry, but I must give it up," The Queen announced wiping a tear from her eyes.

Everyone was silent taking in what the Queen just told them. Without not queen or king, who will keep peace in the worlds?

"What happened to Sora?" Cloud said breaking the silence.

"Why are you thinking about Sora and the Queen just told us that she's leaving her throne?"

"Because Leon," Cloud started. "It's the cause and the effect. Whatever caused Sora to turn evil is effecting what Sora is doing to the world. So whoever cause Sora to turn to the darkside, knows what happened to him." Cloud's blue's landed on Riku and Kairi. "What happened to Sora?"

Kairi looked down ashamed to tell Cloud and Riku looked away, arms folded across his chest. "We know nothing, so just drop it."

"You're lying." Cloud slowly started walking to Riku. "I'll ask you again. What happened to Sora?"

Riku had to admit that Cloud was intimidating but he wasn't going to tell him. When Riku glared back at him, the blond swordsman angrily sighed. Suddenly, Cloud roughly grabbed the teen boy by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Riku winced at the sudden pain in his back.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud ignored her call and tightened his grip on Riku's shirt. His mako eyes began glowing. "I'm not going to ask you again. Tell me before I wiped that glare off your face because honestly, your eyes remind me of _someone_," Cloud said angrily. "When it comes to friends...I don't play..."

"Fine! You want to know so badly, Cloud. I betrayed him! There you happy now! Me and Kairi made out on the beach and Sora saw us and since he was so hurt by what I did to him, he went to the darkside. And believe me when I tell you this...I regret okay and thats why I'm here. I'm here to bring him back..."

Cloud and everyone in the room looked over at Kairi who ashamed to look at them. "It's true...we done something hurtful to him and now he's mad at us. He doesn't trust anyone...that's why he's doing this...it's my fault...I'm sorry," Kairi cried.

"Kairi," Tifa called her name quietly. Even though she hasn't been in situation like Kairi is in, she felt poor girl pain. She made a mistake and that mistake caused her best friend to go bad. She wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't come to correct the wrong.

On the other hand, Cloud felt no sympathy for either two. Sure they made a mistake but in the end they betrayed Sora. Friends don't betray friends or _fuck_ the girl they like. "Do you both know what you have done! Sora was powerful already, but he's way more powerful now. He can destroy this whole world right now if he wanted to!" Cloud then tossed Riku onto the floor. "Teenagers," he muttered quietly.

"Cloud they made a mistake. Can't you see that they've come here to bring their friend back," Tifa said.

"No, I can't Tifa. I can honestly say I feel Sora's pain," Cloud coldly replied. Then he began walking out of the audience chamber.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Cid...I'll meet you guys there." Then Cloud left the castle.

"He hates us doesn't he?"

Tifa gazed her eyes back to Kairi and shook her head. "No, that's how Cloud's expresses his way about how he's going to help you guys," she smiled.

"Well, he sure has a weird way of showing it," Riku snarled as he dust himself off when he got up from the floor. "Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Just because he has spiky blond hair and a cool looking sword he thinks he can boss me around!"

"Riku, chill out alright," Leon calmly said, even though he his voice a tad of anger to it. "J-just shut up alright. We need all the help we can get."

"Whatever," Riku mumbled to himself and then he starting out of the room.

"We can't fall apart now guys just because what they did okay. They made a mistake and we're going to help them fix it. C'mon Kairi I'll help you out with your problems."

Kairi nodded and let the older woman help her off the ground and escort her out of the castle.

"Queen, may I suggest something before I go?" Leon asked. Queen Minnie gave him his undivided attention and Leon continued. "I know you're going through a rough time now and I can understand that you're going to give up your throne, but I think I know some people that can give you a hand."

"Who are they?"

"Well, they are treasure hunters and they work for me. They can be a bit...annoying but they are worthy of helping anyone out. Right now they're off searching for treasure of course, but when I see them again, I'll let them help you. If you still don't think you're worthy enough to handle the castle, then I'll consider someone about taking your throne and I do have someone in mind."

"Okay, Leon I'll take your offer. Thank you again Leon. You might make a good King someday."

Leon smiled and thanked the Queen before leaving.

* * *

_Okay I'm stopping right here for now. Next chapter will be longer than this, a bit longer. Now, I guess your guys wondering what the images were about, well you'll have to wait for that. I wasn't going to include, but since I want Cloud to have a bigger role in this story, I thought about including it. Next chapter will be a surprise people, so just patiently wait for it please._

_Anyway, read and review._


	12. Learning of the Heartless Angel part I

_Story: A Fate of the Dark_

_Plot: After being betrayed by his two best friends, Sora suffers from a broken heart. Darkness overcomes within him...which leads Sora...to another fate...Darkness._

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

Italics = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Twelve-Learning of the Heartless Angel part I_

**Maleficent Castle**

With one final slash from the keyblade, the dragon form of Maleficent was taken down and Sora watch the dragon beast fall to the ground. Slowly, Maleficent was transformed back into her original form and laid on the ground in defeat.

Sora walked over to Maleficent who opened her eyes, glaring up at the youth keyblade master. Gritting her teeth, the dark witch spoke. "You think you can handle the darkness? You're not even that worthy enough to control the darkness," she hissed.

The youth frowned at her statement and growled as he lifted up his keyblade. "You always doubted me Maleficent, but I always proved you wrong in the end. This time I'll make sure you won't come back."

With a cold hearted laughter Maleficent said, "You think you're such a bad boy now because you've obtain the darkness?! You may end me now young keyblade warrior, but I'm not the one losing here...it's you," the dark witch laughed once more.

Sora's eyes glowed an angrily gold. "_SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" _He angrily slashed his keyblade at Maleficent. The witch's laughter came to an abrupt end when Sora's keyblade sliced her head off.

Pete, Maleficent's servant, watched as Sora just cut off it's Master's head. He never thought that Sora would actually do something so horrifying. Of course he was afraid of Sora, but he was beyond scare dof this new Sora. He was terrified of him.

Sora then picked up Maleficent's head and smirked. "_Who's the one laughing now_?" He laughed evilly. Then he gazed his eyes over to Pete. "_I suggest you run away before you up end like this,"_ He warned the scary servant.

"YOU'Re CRAZY! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Pete shouted and hurriedly ran away from Sora.

Sora laughed once more before tossing the Maleficent's head in another direction.

_You think you can handle the darkness?!_

You're not even that worthy enough to control the darkness

I'm not the one losing here...it's you

Even though Sora just killed the dark witch, he can still hear her voice and the finals words she spoke to him. Her words lingered in his mind as if they were poisonousness. He knew she was just trying to psyche him out, scaring that darkness isn't him. But he is the darkness, he owns it now. Right?

"_She doesn't know what she's talking about"_ Sora quietly said to himself.

"I'm afraid she does..."

Sora's eyes lit up when he heard unknown voice. He swiftly looked around where the voice came from. "_Who are you? Come out so I can see you."_

"..."

"_I know someone is there I can feel your presence, so show yourself!"_

"...It's a shame that you don't recognize my voice...Sora."

The young keyblade master turned around to see a silhouette figure walking out of the shadows. When the figure was out of the shadows, Sora's golden orbs widened in shock. He couldn't believe he returned as well.

"_Sep-Sephiroth,"_

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

"So, let me get this straight," Cid began, scratching his blond hair. "Because of what these two teens did," Cid pointed at Kairi and Riku. "Sora, turned to the darkside and has infected the Cornerstone of light, causing it to break and release a huge amount of darkness spreading throughout the other worlds."

The others nodded in response.

"Jeez, doing all of this because of love and hate. Poor young fella," Cid said shaking his head and lighting up another cigarette.

"Love?" Leon raised a brow not understanding what Cid meant.

"Duh, of course love, Leon. Hey, I may not be the romantic type, but I know what the boy is doing. He practically was in love with the girl Kairi, until she turned around and became a somewhat of a whore."

"CID!" Tifa yelled jumping out of her seat while Kairi put her head down.

"What?!"

"She's right here," Tifa muttered. "Now apologize to her." She glared at him.

Cid rolled his eyes and turned around to Kairi. "Hey, um sorry about that kiddo."

"Its okay. That's what Sora thinks of me anyway..."she quietly said to herself.

Tifa frowned and felt bad for the poor young girl. She was caught up in a drama between two boys that loved her dearly. She can understand how everyone felt about her right now, but she's young and is learning about love.

"Don't worry about it Kairi. I'm positive once we get Sora back to his old self, he'll forgive you and your friendship will be back to normal. I promise," Tifa smiled at the princess.

Kairi weakly smiled back and quietly thanked Tifa for helping her through this tough situation.

"Our friendship will never be the same," Riku coldly said, arms folded crossed and his eyes closed. "It always be tainted because of this. Sora needs to accept the fact that I'm with Kairi and he's not. He was too late to make a move."

Everyone in the room glanced over at the silver-haired teen. Kairi was hurt by his comment and glared back at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe she fell for this jerk. First he's acting like he wants to get Sora back, but now he's acting he doesn't care about him.

"Why are you bringing up such a negative atmosphere in here?" Cloud glared at him from across the room.

"Pshh, look who's talking," Riku coldly responded.

Cloud was about to get up from his seat and take care of smart ass Riku, but Leon held him back. "Cloud now it's not the time for this."

Cloud angrily sighed and sat back down in the wooden chair, his eyes never left Riku though.

"Alright so what do we do now? We can't sit around here and do nothing while Sora goes and terrorizes the other worlds," Tifa said.

"I think I may have a suggestion," Merlin said looking up from his magic book. "I think Yen Sid can help you guys on your journey. Perhaps give you information about what you need to do."

"Who's this Yen Sid?" Leon asked.

"Yen Sid is a powerful wizard who taught me about magic and always the one who taught the King about using the keyblade."

"So, where is he?" Cloud asked gazing over to the wizard.

"He's at his castle in Twilight Town, but he can only get to his castle by getting on a special train that leads to it."

"Hmm, very well then. I'll go see him about it," Cloud said standing up. "Tifa and Riku you come with me to Twilight Town. Leon you stay here and help Cid."

Leon nodded. "No problem."

"Let me come with you Cloud," Kairi said standing up while the blond cocked his brow. "I know some people in Twilight Town. I would like to...ya know accompany them. It'll be nice to see them again."

"Fine," Cloud said with a nod. "But don't tell them about Sora."

Kairi nodded and headed outside the house with Tifa and Riku. Just when Cloud was about to leave, Merlin called him back.

"Cloud could you wait a second? I have something for you to give to Yen Sid." Merlin walked over towards Cloud and handed him a paper that was folded up. "You can take a look if you want."

The blond swordsman slowly unfolded the paper and gazed over it. What he saw was a sketch. The sketch wasn't well clear, but he could tell what the person drew. He seemed to be a heartless, but this was heartless was different from the other he seen. This heartless had claws, fangs and a heartless symbol on it's chest. What surprise him the most was that this heartless had wings. Wings of an angel.

"What is it? He looks like a heartless, but with wings of an angel."

"A while ago, before the king passed away, he gave me this sketch. He told me that Ansem the Wise saw something in his dream and sketch what he seen. And this is what he saw...he calls it a Heartless Angel."

Cloud furrowed his brows and stared at the picture once more. _Heartless...Angel_

"I'm not sure if the Heartless Angel exist, but I believe Yen Sid might know something about this Heartless Angel. There are many types of Heartless' out there Cloud, but this one is rare. By just looking at it you know it's a special type. King Mickey told me something very important though."

"What did her say?"

"He said that...the Heartless Angel can only be seen inside a pure heart belonging to a keyblade master, because if you look closely at the sketch, there are several keyblades surrounding it."

Indeed, there were keyblades surrounding the creature as Cloud closely looked at it. "Interesting, I'll make sure I give Yen Sid this."

"Thank you Cloud and hurry up to Twilight Town."

Cloud nodded and walked out of Merlin's House.

* * *

**Maleficent Castle**

"What do you want Sephiroth?" Sora glared at tall warrior.

"I'm impress by your darkness Sora. I never thought I'd see that day that a hero succumbs to the darkness,"Sephiroth applauded him.

Sora got in his fighting stance preparing himself if he had to fight the Great Sephiroth. _"What are you doing here?"_

"I'm here to offer you something."

"What offer?"

Sephiroth smirked and looked up into the darkness in the sky. "You won't win Sora. The darkness isn't for you."

"How you know? I have a reason to join the dark side!"

"A reason? There's no reason for you to join the dark side. You're forcing yourself to the darkness and the darkness won't accept you. You can't own the darkness Sora because you don't have the heart to."

"What do you mean?!" The brunette teen shouted.

Sephiroth averted his eyes from the dark sky to Sora, narrowing his eyes at the youth. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. However, if you want the darkness to accept you, then let me help you. I can let it accept your heart."

Sora merely laughed at Sephiroth's offer. Him joining Sephiroth? No way! He shook his head and turned around. "_Sephiroth I don't need your help and your talking a bunch nonsense right now. You ashame of yourself. The darkness shouldn't accept __**you**_," Sora laughed and began walking away from the castle.

However, Sephiroth teleported in front of him and grabbed the young teen by his throat, lifting him off the ground. "I gave you a chance but you lost it. In truth Sora, the work that your doing isn't for you, but for someone else."

"_Let me go you freak!"_

Sephiroth tightened his grip more and pulled Sora to his face. "Believe me when I say this Sora, you're a coward behind those golden eyes of yours," Sephiroth's grip tightened more around Sora's neck, causing Sora's eyes to flicker from gold to blue. Then his eyes changed back to it's original blue ones. "My point exactly..." Then the sliver-haired toss Sora to the ground and began walking away.

"And Sora?"

Sora looked up at Sephiroth, still coughing and gasping for air.

"When I said that you're doing this for someone else...I really meant that. Because that someone else knows _darkness _more than you..." With that said, Sephiroth teleported from Maleficent's Castle, leaving a weeping Sora.

_They're....right...._

* * *

Yes, finally chapter twelve is done. Yes people, made up something fantastic called the Heartless Angel. The rest will be explain in the next chapter, with even more surprises, so stay tune.

_Oh yeah, I'm thinking about doing another KH story, so check my profile out and see what I'm talking about._

_Read and Review_

_Peace _


	13. Learning of the Heartless Angel part II

Main characters:_ Sora, Riku and Kairi_

Role characters:_ Roxas, Namine, Cloud, Leon, Final Fantasy_

Minor Characters:_ Disney characters._

Italics = Character(s) _thought_

_Italics +_ Underline = _Namine and Roxas_

**Bold +** Underline = **Anti-Sora**

_Italics + _Underline + _""_ = "_Sora & Anti-Sora combine voice/Demonic__" (Only when Sora's eyes turn yellow/golden)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Thirteen-Learning of the Heartless Angel part II_

**Twilight Town**

At their usual spot hangout, the trio of Hayner, Pence and Olette sat at their hideout bored out of their mind. Hayner, the supposedly known leader in their trio, was laying on the ground, throwing a small blue ball at the wall as it bounce back towards him. Pence was sitting in a chair, licking on his sea salt ice that he just bought with the little munny he had left. As for Olette, she too sat in a chair. Her emerald green eyes watching her blond friend throw the small blue to the wall.

Yep, they were bored all right and they just gotten on break from school.

Irritated with nothing else to do, the blond teen threw the ball harder against the wall, which cause it to bounce in a another direction and hit Pence's hand, causing him to drop his sea salt ice.

_Splat_

"Aww," Pence pouted. "I just bought that."

Hayner sighed as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Sorry Pence, I'm just so damn bored today. There's nothing to do at all! We're on break for crying out loud. We should be going to the beach or the movies!" Hayner yelled.

Olette rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hayner that wouldn't be a problem if had any munny, but do we no we don't. Unless you want to get a job during the break."

"Job?! My mother has been trying to get me a job since I enter high school. I told her I'll get a job when I graduate. Besides, education comes first," Hayner bluntly said.

Both Pence and Olette gave each other a quick glance at Hayner and burst out laughing. Hayner glared at this two friends.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," Pence laughed, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Hayner you should be the last person to be talking about education. Last time I recalled, you got a F in Ms. Mason class," Olette said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hayner narrowed his eyes and then crossed his arms. "Tch, whatever." The blond then softened his brown eyes and walked over to pick up his blue ball and put it in his pocket. "Seriously guys, we need to do something. We're all bored here."

"Why not prepare yourself for the struggle tournament that's coming up in a couple weeks. Spar with Pence," the brown haired girl suggested.

"No way! Pence is not a good sparring partner."

"Hey!"

Hayner sighed and began walking out of their usual spot. The two saw this as a sign to follow them. Whatever Hayner leaves, it means that he has something on his mind or that he wants his friends to follow him around Twilight Town till he comes up with something.

As the trio walked around Twilight Town, they found themselves walking towards Central Station.

"Hey!" Pence suddenly shouted out loud. "Isn't that Kairi over there?"

Hayner, who was walking with his head hung low, looked up and saw a familiar red-haired girl, surrounded by three people he wasn't familiar with. "Yeah, I believe so. Isn't she the one who was looking for that boy name Sora?" Hayner asked.

Olette nodded. "Yep, but who are those people with her? I never seen them before."

The trio observed the people that are with Kairi. One was a tall sliver hair guy that looked around their age, the other was a girl with black hair and she was standing next to a guy with blond spikey hair. Almost reminded them of another spikey hair person.

"Hey Kairi! Over here," Olette hollered to the red-haired teen.

When Kairi heard her name, she turned around and saw Olette waving her hands to get her attention. Kairi smiled and waved back.

"Welcome back Kairi," Olette greeted her and then gave her a friendly hug.

"It's good to be back Olette," Kairi kindly greeted back. "Hi Hayner and Pence."

Both boys gave her their quick greeting.

"So, Kairi were you able to reunite with Sora?" Pence inquired.

"Uhhh...." The questioned caught Kairi off guard. She wasn't them to ask her a question about Sora. She didn't know whether to answer it or not. She looked over to her shoulder and to see Cloud blue's staring at her. She then remembered what he told her, not to mention anything what's going on with Sora. "Umm, y-yeah he's doing fine...back home," Kairi hesitantly answered. She didn't like lying to her friends, but it was the only way to prevent them knowing the truth about Sora.

"Cool, so what brings you back here?"

"Business," Cloud monotonously said. "Kairi and Riku you guys stay here with them."

Kairi gave him a nod while Riku just shrugged his shoulders and began walking away from the group.

Cloud then began walking inside Central Station with Tifa following closely behind the train station, Cloud waited for the special train to come and take him to Yen Sid's tower.

"Your sure that there's a train that leads to Yen Sid's tower," Tifa asked while looking at the trains entering and exiting the station. "None of these trains look_ special_."

"Don't take my word for it. Merlin said there is a train that leads you there. He probably forgot to tell me which train though," Cloud answered while examining the trains. He was trying to figure out which train leads to the tower.

Then a loud horn was heard coming inside the station. Cloud and Tifa looked to see a green train coming to its stop and then its door open. Cloud felt in his heart that this was the right train.

"This is it," Cloud said walking towards the green train.

"How do you know it is the right train?"

"Because Tifa...no one know exited the train," Cloud smirked and boarded the train.

Tifa looked at the other trains in the station and saw passengers boarding the train and exiting the train. "Oh." Was all she can say.

Just as she was about to board the train with Cloud, he blocked her entering the train. She looked at him baffled by why he wasn't letting her on. "Cloud, what are you doing? Let me on."

The blond shook his head. "Can't, you have to stay here."

"Why? Why can't you let me come with you?" Tifa asked, furrowing her brows. She hates it when Cloud doesn't like her come with him and have her stay behind.

"Stop being so stubborn Tifa. Someone has to stay and watch Kairi and Riku. Besides...Sora is here."

"He is?" Tifa quirked a brow. She didn't recall seeing Sora anywhere when they arrived.

"Yeah, that's why I need you to stay here just in case something happens. I won't be long." With that said, the doors finally closed and the train slowly began moving towards a portal.

Tifa sighed when the train disappeared inside the portal. _Why does he get to ride on a magical train?_ She thought leaving the station.

* * *

**Old Mansion **

Sure enough Cloud was right. The keyblade master was here in Twilight Town, but not in there area. He was at the old mansion where he was awakened. On the top of the roof, Sora sitting there thinking about what Sephiroth told him. He knew Riku and Kairi was here, along with Cloud and Tifa, but he wasn't thinking about them.

His blue eyes scanned through the wood below him. He can sense the nobodies in the area and swarming around the woods waiting for any trespassers to come by. This old mansion area belongs to the nobodies. This is where they call home.

"His right," Sora quietly said to himself. "The dark isn't accepting me. It doesn't want my heart. This isn't my fate."

**What are you talking about? This is your fate. Don't worry about what those scumbags say.**

"Shut up!" Sora shouted to his anti-form inside his mind. "It's your fault that you got me in this predicament. I should of never let you influence me to this side."

**My fault?! How dare you say my fault you bastard! I was only helping what your heart desired. Remember, I was the one who gave you this power. I control you!"**

"You don't control me! I only control myself!"

**Don't do this to me Sora. Don't you get weak on me!**

Sora chuckled to himself. "Weak? I'm not weak. You're the weak here buddy. I can get rid of you anytime I want." Sora then summoned out the Unknown Keyblade, pointing it to himself. "I can lock you up inside here."

His anti-form only growled in his response to the threat. Unknown Keyblade was his strength and also its weakness. If Sora was over to stab himself with it, the Anti-Form will be locked inside the keyblade.

After a moment of silence, the brunette teen closed his blue orbs and began calling someone through his heart. Even though his heart is still poison with the darkness, he can still connect through this person.

_Kairi..._

* * *

**Yen Sid's Tower**

When Cloud approached the final door of the tower, he opened the door as he entered inside the room. The door closed behind him.

"Welcome, Cloud Strife. I've been expecting you," a deep voice echoed in the room.

Cloud eyes shifted around the room trying to see where the voice came from. No one was inside the room though expect himself. "You must be Yen Sid," Cloud replied to the voice.

"Yes I am." Suddenly, a bright light appeared on a large chair and Yen Sid finally appeared, sitting in the chair.

Cloud observed the wizard. He was a tall old man in a blue outfit and a pointy blue matching hat, with a long gray beard. His black eyes stared into Cloud's blue ones. Even though Cloud is a swordsman, he doesn't see why he shouldn't be intimated by this guy. He was more intimating than Sephiroth.

"You sent them Heartless and Nobodies to fight me huh?" Cloud implied while remembering when he enter the tower that he fought Heartless' and Nobodies each time he moved up towards the tower. Some of them even took forms of his old foes that he once fought in the past with.

"I had to see if your were worthy enough to see me. Many have tried and failed while a couple have passed my test," Yen Sid stated.

"Sora was one of them wasn't he?"

The old wizard nodded in his response. "He had help but he still passed. So what do you want to see me for Cloud? You don't have to tell me about Sora, I already know about him."

"I see but Merlin wanted me to show you something." Cloud took at the sketch Merlin showed him before he left. "He wanted you to explain this to me. It's some kind of Heartless. He says Ansem the Wise seen it before and sketched it. He called it the Heartless Angel." Cloud handed the drawing to him.

"Hmm.....this picture is something that the King once told me about. Actually, he gave me a one of Ansem's reports about it," Yen Sid then gave Cloud a written paper.

Cloud took the paper and carefully read what Ansem wrote.

* * *

**Outside Sora's Mind**

"Where the heck am I?" Roxas quietly asked himself. "How long have been in this place?" Roxas was walking in a blank white place. There was nothing in his sight. Roxas has been in this place since that incident with Sora.

"Damnit!" he cursed loudly. "I have been in this place for like forever and I still can't find my way back to Sora. Who knows how many times I've been walking around in circles. Can I get some sort of a sign to get back to Sora please!"

Just as if his prayer has been answered, something black sparkled in the distance. Roxas saw this as a sign to maybe get back to Sora as he ran towards the black in the distance. As the blond got closer and closer, the black thing in the got larger and larger. Then he stopped when he was close enough. His blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

"What...in...the...hell...is...that?" Roxas gazed at the creature in front of him. Its back was facing him, but it had wings of an angel. The creature turned around slowly and its golden orbs glanced at the blond before him.

Roxas didn't know what it is but it some-what resemble a heartless. Thinking that its a threat, Roxas summoned both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblade, one in each hand.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Roxas."_

* * *

Yep, chapter 13 is done and I was going to tell you guys about the heartless angel this chapter, but nah you guys need to wait just one more chapter about it. This is where the excitement begins to pick up. And yes, Sora is beginning to change his ways, but more of it is still to come. Sora maybe coming back to his old self, but he still a threat alright.

So read and review.

_Peace._


	14. Discovery

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter Fourteen-A new Discovery_

_Ansem report: A new Discovery_

_After discovering my apprentice's wrong doing, I took matter into my own hands by stopping my experiments and banishing my apprentice from my lab. I felt terrible about this. Seeing those poor innocent civilians locked away in chambers and being used as victims for my experiments, caused me to blame myself._

_I only wanted to know about the human heart. What was so special about it? That was all I wanted to discover. However, I didn't know my lab partners would go this far._

_Weeks passed and I was still continuing my research alone; keeping a low profile about it. I didn't want anyone to fear me about my researches even though it wasn't my doing._

_One night, after I was done researching for that night, I went to bed, exhausted because of my research. _

_When I drifted off to sleep, entering my dream world, I didn't know this dream would affect my life. _

_In my dream, I was walking through darkness. I couldn't see nothing. It was just pitch black. I didn't know where I was and tried to wake myself up by pitching myself in my dream, but the darkness wouldn't let me awakened from my slumber._

_I was afraid the darkness had gotten to me and I thought I was doomed to sleep with the darkness for eternity._

_Luckily, I was wrong._

_As I continued walking, I can hear voices-no...not voices...but cries, screams. Innocent souls were being tortured as I walked through the darkness. I couldn't see them but I could hear them; transforming into black creatures._

_It was the same black creatures I saw at my lab._

_Suddenly, I approached a large gray door. I didn't know whether I should open it or leave it close. I choose to open it and see what was on the other side. It could be my way out of this nightmare._

_I pressed my hands on the large door and used my strength to open it. When it was finally opened all the way, I saw what was on the other side. _

It looked like a beach; a dark beach at that. As my eyes observed the dark beach, I failed to notice a creature floating up in the sky, it's golden eyes staring at my own eyes.

_The creature looked like the same creatures I saw before, but only taller with wings._

_Yes it had wings! _

_Wings like an angel. It was also surrounded by keyblades._

_I believed I just discovered something...rare. _

_I sat there on the dark beach sketching the creature as it gracefully floated up in the sky. When I was done drawing the rare creature, I wanted to give my new discovering a name._

_I decided to call it the Heartless Angel._

_Then something caught my attention about the Heartless Angel. I believed I just heard it spoke-or say a name._

_Once again I heard it say a name..._

**Sora**

_Then it vanished from the sky._

_Doesn't Sora mean sky?_

* * *

_**Yen Sid's Tower**_

_When Cloud finished the last line of the Ansem report, he cocked a brow and thought about the last line. Sky does mean Sora, so what does Ansem mean? Could he possibly be meaning this beast is inside of Sora somehow? _

"Is it possible that it's inside of Sora?" Cloud asked the old wizard.

"Hmmm, maybe or maybe not. I'm not truly sure about it myself, Cloud," Yen told the blond warrior. "Ansem does have another report if you want to know more about what he discovered. I'm afraid I don't have the other report, but it could be at his lab at Radiant Garden."

Cloud gave a nod before heading out the door.

"Cloud!" Yen Sid called the blond before he headed out again. "Remember this...if the beast is in deed inside Sora, it must be awakened."

"Why?" Cloud furrowing his brows, wondering why the heartless angel should be awakened.

The old wizard smirked a little and magically vanished before replying, leaving the blond warrior clueless while he left the room.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_

At the usual spot, the five teens were casually having a conversation, well except for Riku. The silver-haired teen was leaning against the far wall away from the other four teens. He casually had his arms folded cross his chest and eyes closed.

Hayner and Pence did try to make a conversation with the older teen, but Riku didn't acknowledge their presence and ignored them. So, Hayner and Pence had given up and were having their own little talk.

The other two teens, Kairi and Olette were having their own little talk as well. Kairi had just told Olette that her and Riku were dating. At first, the brown haired teen seemed surprised that she was dating Riku and not Sora. She honestly thought that Sora and Kairi would make the perfect couple.

"So, does Sora know about you two?" Olette asked, pointing at both Kairi and Riku.

"_U-um of course!" Kairi lied. Of course he doesn't know Olette. she thought. "Why wouldn't he know. We're friends after all!" _

_Olette eyed Kairi suspiciously. She wasn't exactly sure if Kairi was telling the truth or not. If she says Sora knows about them, then she'll take her word for granted. "That's cool. Honestly though Kairi, I really thought you and Sora would make a great couple."_

The red haired teen was suddenly caught off by Olette's comment. Did she really say meant that her and Sora would make a perfect couple. "You...really think so?"

"Duh, I mean if a guy would go around fighting evil and travel around the worlds just to find me, that will tell me that he truly cares about me."

_He does care. I think...I think I made a mistake, Kairi thought when the realization dawned on her. She did a make mistake. A terrible mistake. Sora was always there for her. He was actually the first person to greet her to Destiny Island, he was the first to show her around the island and practically the first person she crushed on before she met Riku. _

"I messed up," she quietly said out loud.

"What was that Kairi? You okay, you suddenly look saddened by something."

"Oh it's nothing," Kairi fake smiled. "Can you excuse me for a bit?"

_Olette nodded and Kairi stood up and walked away from the usual spot. Riku suddenly open his eyes the moment he heard his girlfriend leaving the hangout. Where is she going? He thought._

Once Kairi was out of sight, Namine called for her.

_Kairi, Sora is calling for you._

"He's here?!"

_Yes he is. He's been calling for sometime now. If you want to know where he is at, he's at the old Mansion where I used to stay out._

"Okay, I'm on my way there," Kairi said as she began making her way to the mansion.

* * *

**Outside Sora's Mind.**

"So, your the Heartless Angel huh? What are you doing here inside Sora?" The blond nobody asked the tall beast.

_I'm not technically inside of him yet, but outside he's mind. I'm waiting for Sora to collapse so I can finally awakened myself._

"Collapse? What do you mean collapse?"

_What I mean Roxas is that when Sora reaches his limit, to the point where his heart shatters from the darkness inside him, thats when I'll make my move._

"What if I stop you from making that happened?" Roxas held both keyblades tightly, preparing himself for a fight.

_Because Roxas, I am the Guardian Angel of the Keyblade Masters._

Roxas blue orbs widened in shock and he shook his head. It couldn't believe if it was the real guardian of the keyblade masters. It was a heartless. "You can't be. The Guardian Angel die when-"

_When the keyblade masters traded the light for dark._ The heartless angel finished the sentence. _I didn't die Roxas. When the masters became so greedy with the darkness, my will to guard them became weak. At the time, I couldn't accept the darkness. Half of the masters didn't accept the darkness either when their brethrens have. The light masters went into war with the dark masters and the in end none of them survive. Because of that I could no longer be the guardian angel. For years I've searched for that other keyblade master, but I couldn't find him. Soon, I was getting weaker and weaker by the day and I was on the verge of dieing...until I found it._

"Found what?"

_The realm of darkness. I found the other keyblade masters while I was there. They offered me their hearts for exchange if I accepted their fate. As the guardian angel, I accepted their fate for exchange of their broken hearts...and that's how I became this._

"Why Sora? Is he the keyblade master you were looking for all your life?"

The Heartless Angel nodded. _Yes Roxas, Sora is the true keyblade master I've been searching for, Sora means sky and angels do fly in the sky right? That's why I must be awakened, so I can return to my original form. However, it will take a while before I can return in that form. He must accept his fate just like every other keyblade master has._

"Then what were those fate they accepted?"

_...Light..._

* * *

_Um, this Chapter kinda suck I think, but at least you guys finally know about the heartless angel history. Yes the heartless was really angel for light keyblade masters. Is there one for the dark side...not really because there was only one, however he did transform into a heartless because the keyblade masters broken hearts. I promise you guys next chapter will have action in yet for the most part alright. I'll update it quicker okay._

_Peace._


	15. New Warriors

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter 15-New Warriors_

'_Where is Kairi? Where did she run off to?_' Riku thought, remembering Kairi leaving the usual spot where he and the others were recently. He thought about ditching others and go looking for her, but he had gut feeling that she left for a reason and needed to be alone.

Besides, he still feels Sora's presence around Twilight Town and he didn't want anything to happen to Hayner, Olette and Pence.

The platinum haired teen was watching Hayner and Olette sparing with the struggle bats. Pence wasn't around since he went into town to purchase more sea salt ice cream.

As he was watching the two friends spar with each other, Riku had to admit both were pretty good handling the weapon. He observed the blond fighting style. Hayner was mostly offensive thats because he is quick with his feet which leaves Olette blocking his attacks. Despite having a good offensive, Riku can tell that Hayner isn't much of a defender which reminded him of Roxas. He remembered facing Roxas back in The World That Never Was and Roxas would always attack and never defended himself, thats was because his attacks were powerful.

As he looked over at Olette, he could tell that she is well-balanced. She can defend very well and counter attack whenever she sees an opening.

"They're both pretty good at what they do," Riku quietly said to himself. "They might one day be keyblade bearers like me."

Hayner swung his struggle bat at Olette, who sidestepped his attack and swung her bat at his head. The impact to the head caused Hayner to staggered back.

"Ouch! That hurt Olette!" Hayner exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head. Olette snickered and Hayner rolled his eyes and groaned. He went over to the bench where Riku was sitting at and offered him the struggle bat. "Wanna give it a try, Riku?"

Riku shook his head. He didn't want to struggle for two reasons. One; he thinks battle with a bat is stupid even though he enjoyed the spar between the two and also Hayner getting whacked in the head. Two; is because he didn't want to hurt the girl even if he was just sparring. His a keyblade warrior remember.

"Are you scared to get beaten by a girl?" Hayner teased.

"No, I just don't feel like it. You're the one who just got beaten by a girl, so don't even talk," Riku replied.

Hayner glared at the older teen and then turned around when he heard Pence yelling out their names.

"Hayner, Olette!" Pence shouted, running towards his friends.

"What's going on Pence?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, what's with you? Did they run out of sea salt ice cream?"

Pence shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "S-something terrible is happening to Twilight Town," Pence panted as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Riku stood up from the bench.

"Mon-monsters are attacking the town. We gotta get out of here quick."

Suddenly the four of them saw dozens of civilians running in their direction away from the town.

"Run for your lives! Monsters are invading Twilight Town!" One person yelled.

Through the crowd Hayner could spot Seifer running with them. "Seifer, what the heck is going?!" Hayner shouted loudly.

Seifer over heard him and quickly shouted back. "Getting the hell out of here like everyone else is!"

"For once I agreed with Seifer. I'm getting out of here," Pence said, leaving his friends behind.

Riku quickly summoned his Way to Dawn keyblade and got into his stance. Whatever it is attacking the Town I have to stop it. I wondered if its Sora's doing? Riku thought.

"Woah, what the heck is that Riku?" Hayner asked, staring at the keyblade.

"It's a keyblade. Whatever monster is attacking this town, I have to fight it off. You two need to go with the crowd and get out of here," Riku suggested.

"No way dude," Hayner said, picking up a struggle bat and getting into a stance. "This is my town and I'm not letting any monster or anything destroy it."

"I'm with you Hayner," Olette agreed as she too held a struggle bat.

"You guys don't understand. You don't know what you're up-"

Riku was suddenly cut off when a loud screeching sound caught their attention. Up in the sky flew dozens of nobodies known as the dragoons.

"W-what are they?" Olette hesitantly asked. She wished she went with Pence since she now scare of the flying nobodies. But she couldn't she was determined just like Hayner to stay and defend for the people she cared about.

"They are dragoons. They many others just like them called nobodies, but they're all different in their own way. I really suggest you gu-"

"AHHHHH," Hayner cried out in his warrior like sound. He suddenly rushed towards the dragoons that were attacking the town.

"HAYNER, YOU IDIOT, GET BACK HERE!" Riku yelled at the blond.

Hayner ignored his called and attacked the dragoon with his struggle bat. The bat was useless against the nobody since they weren't vulnerable to it. Hayner finally stopped attacking and looked up at the dragoon, realizing the bat had no affect to it.

"Hayner get away from it NOW!"

Suddenly the nobody used its lance and struck Hayner in the stomach.

"Hayner!" the brunette cried out. She couldn't believe she was about to lose her best friend right before her eyes.

Crimson blood spilled from Hayner's wounded stomach. He slowly fell to his knees and then on all fours. _No...I won't...die...I can't..._

Before he slipped away in darkness, Hayner saw Olette running towards him crying out his name. He wanted to tell her to stay back, but the words wouldn't come out. Hayner was gone.

"Hay-" Olette was immediately cut off as she tried calling his name.

Riku watched, horrified on what just happened to Hayner and now Olette. Two pair of lances struck the defenseless girl in the back. She feel onto the ground with a thump.

"I'm not going to die...I'm coming Hayner," Olette said, crawling on the floor as she desperately tried to reach for her friend. "I'm almost.....there," She said he final words before she slipped to her death. Her hands were grabbing on Hayner's shoes.

"No...they can't be..." The the platinum haired teen suddenly looked behind him and saw another set of nobodies approaching him. "Great, Berserks. Just what I need."

Suddenly, a rage of anger rushed through Riku's veins. His Way to Dawn keyblade was glowing a dark red. Red aura surrounded the older teen.

Riku didn't know exactly what was going on with him. All he can feel was anger-dark anger raging through his body. His muscles were growing as the this odd, yet powerful feeling was going through him .His gripped on the keyblade tightened, the anger in his, now, crimson bloodshot eyes, told the story.

Riku was pissed.

"You nobodies want to play!" The red aura surrounding him intensely grew stronger. "Let's play!" Riku laughed in a sort of evil way.

He began unleashing his fury.

* * *

Tifa was panting heavily as she looked at the Dancer nobodies trapping her in a circle of their own. The raven-haired woman recently heard about unknown beings attacking the town. She left train station where she was waiting for Cloud to return and found her self being attacked by nobodies. She fought of the dusks easily, but when the Dancers came, it became a challenge for her.

Cloud is not back yet. I don't know how long I can keep fighting these things. I just hope Riku, Kairi and the others are okay. Tifa thought.

A nobody grabbed Tifa and tried to kick her, luckily, Tifa had the strength to break its hold on her and shoulder toss it to the other nobodies. Tifa then punched another nobody before it attacked her. Then from behind, the fighter was grabbed and tossed into the air and kicked hard in the gut.

Tifa landed on the ground on her feet, but quickly kneel from the sudden that burn through her ribs. "D-damnit," Tifa coughed up blood. "This isn't going well for me at all."

Tifa slowly stood up, stilling clutching her ribs. "For weird beings, they are tough and powerful. I'm outnumbered. Cloud get your ass here now," Tifa growled to herself.

Just as about the nobodies were about to pounce on her, a sword slash through several of the nobody dancers. "You could at least be more nicer," the blond warrior said, standing next to Tifa.

"Why do I have this feeling that you watch me from a distance Cloud and when I'm in trouble, you like to make your heroic appearance?"

Cloud smirked. "Cause, your my responsibility. I always have to watch over you as if you were a child."

"I am not a child!" Tifa huffed, glaring at the spikey male. Then her expression softened. "Glad to know that you care though."

"What? Nevermind, go look for Riku and Kairi, I'll handle these things."

Tifa nodded and told him to be careful before she left.

* * *

**Station of Awakening**

"Where am I?" Hayner asked himself, looking around at the unknown place where he just woken up at. The last thing he remembered was trying to fight that nobody, getting stabbed by its weapon and hearing Olette calling for him. "Olette," he sighed. "I died trying to protect her and everyone. I hope she's alright."

"Hayner is that you?!"

Hayner's chestnut eyes widened. That voice can only belong to...

"Hayner, it really is you!" Olette came from the shadows and ran up to her friend, hugging him tightly.

"Olette, if your here, then that means...you've died."

"Yeah, I guess so," she nodded. "It's odd though...it doesn't feel like I'm dead. I feel very much alive."

"It doesn't feel like we're at heaven," Hayner said looking down. "Holy crap! Olette look." The blond pointed to the ground.

When the brown haired teen looked at what her friend was pointing at, she was surprisingly shock. "Is that...is that a picture of Sora?"

"Yeah and he's holding a keyblade that Riku has. There's also Kairi and Riku. Where the hell are we?!"

"A place where you're about to choose your destiny," a voice echoed.

Both friends gave each other a confuse look. Then suddenly two keyblades magically appeared from the ground. One was the Sleeping Lion and the other was the Starseeker.

"If you choose to defend and fight those you care about then accept this fate as keyblade warriors."

"Accept," the blond quickly said with no hesitation. He went to pick up the Sleeping Lion.

"Hayner, what are you doing? You actually want to do this?" She inquired.

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, I want to be just like Sora and the others. I want help people Olette. C'mon lets become keyblade warriors."

Olette thought long and hard about this. If she does become a keyblade warrior, then she'll be helping others, like her family and friends, while also risking her life. If she doesn't she probably won't come back to life. She finally made her decision.

"I accept as well."

* * *

**Twilight Town**

"This is crazy!" Riku shouted as he kneel on the ground, breathing heavily. Tifa who also just came to help Riku, was also down on her knees. She was already done fighting in her recent battle with the nobodies and now she was in another one. Plus, her ribs were beginning to hurt her even more than they was before.

"I agree Riku. They just won't stop coming."

"I have to go find Kairi, she could be in danger right now," Riku said standing up.

"You just can't leave Riku."

"But..." Just then a Berserk lifted up it heavy weapon, ready to smash Riku with it. Riku closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him.

Hayner with a keyblade striking down a nobody? Riku had to blink twice before realizing it wasn't a dream or an illusion.

On the other side of the, Riku can hear sounds of a keyblade killing off the nobodies.

It was Olette.

They were dead...right?

Hayner then came beside Riku when he finished off another nobody. "You guys go find Kairi! Olette and I will handle these scumbags!"

"You sure you can handle them?"

Hayner smirked, turning his back to Riku, with the keyblade in front of him. "Its simple right? Get going." The blond then charged to other nobodies slicing his keyblade in all directions.

Riku quickly stood up on his feet wasting no time as he run off to search for his girlfriend.

Back at the train station, Cloud was finishing off the reminding Dancers. When he cut the last one in half, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That should be all of them-"

"Not quite my spikey hair friend..."

Cloud furrowed his brows when he heard an intruders voice. The intruder turned out to be a member from the organization wearing its traditional black clothing. In his hands were his red and black charkams, twirling them in a circular motion.

"You must be the one controlling the nobodies," Cloud said.

"Am I really?" Was his reply. Suddenly he threw one of his charkams at Cloud. The swordsman dodged the spinning charkams and was suddenly surprise when he heard a screeched behind him. He turned and saw a nobody dissolving in the ground.

"You forgotten one."

"Who are you?"

The cloak figure crossed his arms. "I wish I can tell you, but now its not the right time."

"Why you say that?"

The figure pointed up in the sky. "Look up."

When Cloud looked up, a giant nobody fell from the sky and onto the ground. It stood tall before Cloud.

"Its the Twilight Thorn. Which can only mean that the lesser nobodies are being eliminated," the cloak figured stated, appearing next to Cloud.

"I'm guessing you're helping huh?"

The figure nodded as both men prepare for battle.

* * *

"Kairi! Kairi where are you?!" Riku shouted loudly through the thick woods, outside of Twilight Town.

"AH, SOMEONE HELP ME!" a feminie voice shouted through the woods.

"That voice. Don't worry Kairi I'm coming!" Riku rushed through the woods as fast he could. He hoped the nobodies or worst yet, Sora, were harming her.

As he arrived out of the woods, he saw Kairi at the mansion gates. What surprised him when he got there was the nobodies on the ground dissolving and Sora with his keyblade in his hand, standing next to Kairi.

"Kairi," Riku took a step.

"Rik-"

"Don't come any closer Riku," Sora warned him, grabbing Kairi by her waist and holding the keyblade to her neck.

"Sora, what ar-"

"Shut up Kairi," Sora interrupted her.

Kairi blinked, looking at Sora's eyes. They weren't yellow like the last time she saw them, but his original blue ones. _Why is it he acting like this? Just a minute ago he was..._

Riku narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend that was holding his girlfriend hostage. "Sora, just let her go."

"No...I need her."

"What?" Riku watched as Sora vanished before his eyes taking Kairi with him. "Kairi! Sora! Damn!" Riku pounded the keyblade onto the ground. "I've lost her."

* * *

A powerful fire blast ended the battle against Twilight Thorn as it dissolved onto the ground.

"Phew, that was a tough one!" the cloaked figure said. "At least we got the win, eh partner." He patted Cloud's shoulder.

"Who are you? I know your a member Organization XIII. Why are you helping me?"

The cloaked figure sighed. He pulled the hood off his head, revealing spikey red-haired, green eyes and black dots below both his eyes. "You're my lead to finding Roxas. The names Axel. Memorize it and don't forget it."

"Roxas? Who's Roxas?"

"He's my best friend. You probably don't know this, but Roxas is Sora's nobody, like me. Roxas' presence inside Sora disappeared and I need to know where he is. If I find Sora, I'll find Roxas."

"He was here but not anymore. He's gone."

Axel shrugged and created a dark portal. "Well, guess I'll be going then. See ya round." Axel waved and entered the dark portal.

_Weird_ Cloud thought.

* * *

YES, I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Man its really late here. I don't have time to check over my work or explain things.

Read and review

peace.


	16. The Conversation

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter 16- The Conversation  
_

Riku walked out of the thick woods thinking about what just happened. He ran off to search for Kairi and found her, but he was surprised that Sora was there before him. Then Sora vanished taking his girlfriend with him.

He lost her and he has no idea where he has taken her.

"Damn it," Riku growled to himself. He made his way out of the woods through the crack hole in the wall.

Sighing, the young keyblade warrior leaned his back against the brick wall as he slowly slumped to the ground.

He thought about what Sora wanted with Kairi. Was he planning on manipulating her mind and cause her to side with him? Or something worse? Just the thought of it anger Riku.

He once again began feeling that same power building inside his body. That rage of anger. His body began trembling, his fist began clenching. His aquamarine eyes were changing into a crimson red.

Frustrated, Riku threw his Way to the Dawn keyblade on the ground and yelled. "SORA!!!!"

"Riku!" a voice called. Riku's anger suddenly faded away and turned to see Tifa running towards him. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Were you able to find Kairi?"

The silver-haired teen closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yes...but Sora took her away..."

Tifa sighed. She saw the expression on Riku's face. He was mad and disappointed in himself. She can imagine how he feels inside. Tifa put her hand on his shoulder and Riku opened his eyes. "Don't worry Riku, we'll find her and bring her back. C'mon we have to find Cloud and the others," she said.

Riku gave her a nod and followed behind her.

Upon their return to the sandlot, they were surprise to see Hayner and Olette finishing off the rest of the nobodies.

"Great job you guys," Tifa smiled looking rather impress by the two young teens.

"Yeah it was too easy," Hayner said with a cocky grin. "It's fun fighting these things with the keyblade. I can do all types of tricks with it. It makes me want to fight more of them."

"You're not experience enough to fight them all, Hayner," Riku stated to the younger teen. Hayner was strong but Riku knows they both needed more training. Not only learning how to use the keyblade, but learning spells and magics. "You and Olette both need to train to be able to fight more Nobodies and Heartless."

"Awww," Hayner pouted. "Can't we just join you guys? It'll suck being here in Twilight Town while you guys have all the fun." Riku shook his head and Hayner groaned.

Olette laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry Hayner, we'll just have train and when were good enough, then we'll be able to join them, right?" Olette smiled, looking at Tifa and Riku, who gave her a nod.

"Looks like I may have to reopen up the Academy."

All four looked behind him to find a tall old man dressed in blue. Riku instantly knew who he was. "You must be Yen Sid! The king told me many stories about you. He told me that you were the one that trained him to become a keyblade wielder.

Yen Sid nodded. "And that I am." The old sorcerer walked up towards Hayner and Olette, examining their keyblades that they held. "Seems you two have potential to wield the keyblade after all. Reopening up the academy should improve your skills as keyblade bearers."

"There is an academy for keyblade bearers? I didn't know that," Riku said.

"That's how the king became one of my top students. You guys should hurry on with your journey, I'll take care of these two," The old sorcerer informed them.

"Thanks," Tifa said and then saw Cloud walking into the sandlot. "Cloud! How did you make out?"

Cloud nodded letting Tifa know he took care of everything. Cloud then noticed that someone was missing from the group. Kairi was the one missing. "Where's Kairi?" He asked, looking at his companions.

At first, Riku and Tifa looked at each other and didn't say a word. The former SOLDIER crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, waiting for an answer. "Where is she, Riku?"

"...Sora kidnapped her," Riku finally replied.

"Why didn't you keep an eye on her? You're supposed to watch over her."

"Hey! Don't start with me alright!" Riku snapped, glaring at the older male. "I'm in a bad mood as it is, so don't start with me."

Cloud didn't say a word but turned to Yen Sid. "We'll be on our way now. If theres any information that you have for us about Sora or any other threat, let us know immediately." Yen Sid nodded and the others began making their way out of Twilight Town.

"Riku!" Yen Sid called him and the young teen turned to the sorcerer . "For future references...control your anger. It could lead to bad thoughts..."

Confused by his comment, Riku opened his mouth to reply, but decided that not to ask why. Whatever Yen Sid meant by that, Riku thought it was probably the reason behind his sudden power that he gets whenever he feels angry.

Was it a good thing...or bad thing?

* * *

_Realm of Darkness_

"Sora, where are we?" Kairi asked while looking at the area that surrounded her. She saw that the place was completely filled with darkness. Up ahead she notice that there was a beach and the waves were calm, which reminded her of the waves back home at Destiny Island. She then looked up into the sky, noticing a full moon shining above.

"They say in every darkness there is a light..." Sora quietly said walking up next to Kairi. "The moon resembles the light that shrouds in the darkness. Without it...this whole world would be cover in darkness..."

"Sora..." Kairi whispered.

"You saved us Kairi. Riku and I were trapped here after defeating Xemnas. We actually thought staying here would be a good idea. You, the King, Donald and Goofy, and every on the other side will be safe."

"I'm your light thats why you were able to save," Kairi said smiling at him. She then took walked down towards the water. Taking off her shoes, she walked into the water and sat down. She sighed staring up into the sky. "Come on Sora, join me." When she heard splashes of water, she looked up and saw him standing. Unlike Kairi, he kept his shoes on and he also had his black hood over his head.

They were silence. It wasn't awkward for them. They were very much use to it.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke up breaking the silence. Sora respond with a mhm and Kairi looked up at him. "Don't ever change."

_Those words...I remember._ Sora thought to himself. Kairi told him for a reason. She never wanted him to change because she liked the way he was. He promised he wouldn't and looked what he changed into.

"Kair-"

"You haven't changed Sora," Kairi cut him off. "I don't care what you say Sora. You're still you." Kairi then stood up facing Sora, her hands reached for his hood, but Sora moved his head. "Please Sora... I want to see you. I want to see _your _eyes."

She reached again for his hood and this time Sora didn't reject her, he allowed her to see his eyes. His beautiful cerulean eyes which held the true Sora.

There she was finally looking at _him_, the Sora she knows the best. The Sora that rescued her. The Sora that loved her and the Sora she loved and still does as well. "I'm sorry Sora," she touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

**Oh god she's sorry for what she did. Don't forgive her.**

Sora ignored his Anti-form and stared into her own blue eyes. His heart was pounding rapidly, it was telling him to hold her. It wanted to feel her heart as well and Sora did what his heart told him to do.

**No! What're you doing?! **

_She needs me and I need her._

**Don't listen to the light of your heart! Ignore it!**

_You shouldn't interfere with a person's heart. Whether its dark or light.  
_

Sora held Kairi tightly he didn't want to let her go. "I want you Sora," she softly said.

"I know but its too late Kai. The damage has been done and the pieces have been shattered."

"Please come back Sora."

The keyblade master shook his head. "I can't...I have to finish what I'm doing."

"Then let me come with you please. I'll be dark with you...I'll do anything to have you back." Once again he shook his head. "Then I'll wait for you..."

Sora nodded then broke the hug He then took off is crowd chain that was on his neck and handed it to Kairi. "I don't deserve to be the keyblade master right now. The darkness won't accept and the light hesitant to take me back. Keep this with you and when I do return give it back to me-only if you believe I deserve to be the keyblade master."

"Sora I-" Kairi was then interrupted by a bright light. A white door appeared above the water and it began opening.

"It's time for you to return back to the light Kairi..."

"But..."

Sora put his finger on Kairi's lips. "Shhh, just return to the light with the others. You said you'll wait for me on the other side and I promise to return to return...someday."

"As one of the seven princesses of hearts, I'll make sure the light takes you back when you return, Sora." With her final words Kairi went through the Door To Light. As it closed behind her, she looked at Sora one more time and before it closed shut, she thought she saw Sora smile.

Kairi had high hopes that Sora will return to the light.

* * *

_I have to admit this chapter was good. A lot of good things will happen and the upcoming chapters. Did I tell you guys that there will be a sequel to this story before? Yeah there will be one. Were halfway done with it anyway. Next chapter, I'm mainly going to focus on Riku. _

_Read and review._

peace


	17. Cursed

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter 17-Cursed_

The trio of Cloud, Riku and Tifa arrived back at Radiant Garden in Merlin's home. Cid was the first to noticed them coming through the door.

"Aye, welcome back. Took you guys long enough to return. Heartless' have been spotted in the area, there aren't a lot, so Leon and Yuffie went to go take care of them," Cid stated, observing the trio. "Hey, how come it's only the three of ya? Where did that girl go?"

Cloud eyes landed on the younger teen next to him and then back at the blond man. "Sora took her away from us."

"Why didn't you guys stop him? Let a lone, go find her?" There was a no reply to Cid's question and the older man sighed. He turned around and began typing on the computer. "Why must I do everything for you guys? You people are so lucky to have me around. Without me, none of you guys would have invented a scanner device to track Sora."

"A scanner device?" Tifa cocked an eyebrow and walked over the computer. "You're telling me this can help us find Sora and Kairi?"

Cid nodded and continued typing. "That's right! It probably won't let us find Kairi, but wherever Sora is, she should be with him. I also created a map on here to find where the heartless are attacking. You see here," Cid pointed to the screen. "The green circles that are at Radiant Garden indicates us that there are a minority of heartless here, in other words no a whole lot. However, over at the Land of Dragons and Olympus Coliseum, the circles are read yellow which means there are a medium size of heartless there. I doubt it would stay yellow for long because if it reads red, then that means the worlds are in danger."

"Great thinking Cid," Cloud applauded him.

"So, what color have you encoded Sora then, Cid?" Riku asked.

"Blue," the older male simply replied. "There's no blue on the screen which means Sora isn't at any of these worlds."

_'If Sora isn't no where to be find then Kairi isn't no where to be find either,' _Riku thought while sighing to himself. He was still down about losing Kairi to Sora. He was having thoughts that Sora was doing bad things to Kairi. He wanted to find her, even if it means going solo.

Riku suddenly stormed his way to the front door, which cause the others to see what he was doing.

"Where the hell are you going Riku?" Cloud asked, his brows furrowing.

"I'm going to find Kairi! Standing here and doing nothing will get us no where. Who knows what Sora is doing to her!"

"Don't be an idiot Riku!" Cloud sternly said. "We'll go find Kairi together, but its not the right time to go. We need a plan. You heard what Cid said, Sora can't be find on the map yet."

"Look I don't need your guys help alright! For all I know that map could be wrong and Sora could be the one terrorizing the other worlds as we speak! I'm going alone whether you like or not!" Riku yelled, glaring blond swordsman, who's been giving him heat since they've met.

Just as Riku put his hand on the knob, it started to twist and the door opened. Coming inside the house was Leon and Yuffie. They were coming back from fighting the few heartless that invaded Radiant Garden.

"Yo peeps!" Yuffie happily greeted. "We're back!"

"Yuffie your alright!"

Yuffie nodded at her raven haired friend and looked around the room. Everyone didn't look so happy in her eyes. "Okay, whats with long faces guys? What happened?"

"Riku wants to go find Kairi and Cloud is not allowing him to go," Cid explained to her.

"Kairi? But we have Kairi with us," Leon said and he stepped aside from the door to let someone in. Sure enough, the red-haired teen came through the door smiling and unharmed.

"Hey guys," Kairi waved.

Cloud, Riku and Tifa were confused. Just a while ago, Kairi was kidnapped by Sora at Twilight Town and now she was here. She was also looking happy as if nothing happened to her. Too happy in Riku's opinion. He was starting to wonder what happened between the two, her and Sora.

"Kai-Kairi where did Sora take you?" Riku asked while he ran up to her. "Where is he by the way?"

"Wait a minute? How did she get here in the first place?" Cloud asked Leon and Yuffie.

Leon shrugged. "You can say she found us while we fought the heartless. She told us that the Door to Light brought her back here."

Even with his question answer, Cloud and the rest of them were still very confused. They still wanted to know where Sora was. Hopefully they'll find out soon.

"Hey you guys, I think we all should get some rest for tomorrow," Tifa suggested.

"Agree." Cloud nodded and then looked at the map on the computer screen. The two worlds, Land of Dragons and Olympus Coliseum, were still covered in yellow circles. Cloud had a feeling that those two worlds will be red soon in no time. "Tomorrow we head to these two worlds. We'll discuss the plans later. As for now let get some rest."

All nodded and began leaving Merlin's house.

As Kairi and Riku left the house, she grabbed Riku's hand and lend him to the Bailey. When they arrived, Riku was dumbfounded on why she brought them here. "Why did you bring us here Kairi?"

Kairi went over the ledge of the Bailey and gazed at the sun that was setting. For a moment she just stared at the sun while it was setting, then she finally spoke. And what she said was unexpected to Riku. "We can't be together no more Riku..."

Riku's eyes widened in shock. What Kairi said made his heart explode in pieces. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

_What?_

Kairi finally turned around and looked at him. Her expression was emotionless. Riku couldn't describe the way she was looking at him. It was just...plain. It was as if she was dead on the inside and the outside was taking the effect.

"I made a mistake. We both did actually. I did have feeling for you Riku, but I realize I've regret what I've done to you and Sora. I was blinded on how much Sora really cared about me. Not only he proved his friendship for me and you, but he proved he loved me more than a friend. There was something that I did like about you Riku, I was drawn by your mysterious acts and I couldn't deny it. However, I found out something...you've changed. Not on the outside, not in the inside either, but in your heart. Your not the same anymore. You try to cover it up, but I can feel it. I can feel your aura lingering over...towards the darkside."

The sliver-haired teen was still speechless. He didn't know what she was talking about because he was still stunned on what she said before.

Then Kairi pulled out the chain crowd that Sora gave to her and held it. "This...this proves me he hasn't change at all. His heart is still light and he will return. I promised that I'll wait for him-"

Suddenly Riku grabbed Kairi by her throat and slammed her head on the brick wall. His eyes began slowly changing colors from green to red. The power from before began building up inside of him and it started to show on the outside. The aura surrounding him was dark, his muscles were starting grow, causing his grip around Kairi's neck tightening, making her face turned red and breathing air to be a problem.

"I should kill you now you little bitch," He sneered venomously, gripping on her neck tighter. "What did he say to you? TELL ME!"

"....."

"What was that?! I can't hear you because someone is choking very loudly!" Riku laughed.

As Kairi was getting choked, her eyes starting to glow a bright green and her voice was changing_."That's right Riku. Let your anger feed into the darkness. Come back us..."_

"SHUT UP!!!"

"_Come back to us...back to where you belong. You belong to us..."_

"NO I DON'T!!!"

"_Don't hide it...Give in to the darkness!"_

"NOOOO!!!" Riku shouted tossing Kairi onto the ground and then running away.

Kairi laid on the ground gasping for air.

* * *

Riku didn't know where he was running to but he didn't care at moment. He couldn't believe he was hearing. All he can hear here is darkness echoing in his head. Someone was trying to get to him. Someone was trying to get him back in the darkness but thats not his fate anymore. Right?

Riku finally stopped at the Heartless Castle at the dark depths. Memories of what happened before flashed through his mind.

"_Can't you feel it. Can't you feel the darkness raiding your mind, heart, your soul? Why can't you accept it? LOOK AT IT!"_

"No! That's not me no more! I don't like the darkness anymore!" Riku felt his head spinning and was beginning to feel like light-headed. Next thing he knows, he collapsed to the ground and darkness loomed over him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So this is destiny Island huh?" A girl asked with dark raven-haired and dark blue eyes. She was wearing an organization XIII uniform. She glanced up towards the person sitting next to her on the log._

"_Yeah, pretty isn't it?"_

"_Yep, I wished I lived here. It's so-what's the word...bright!"_

"_Too bright in my opinion."_

"_So, is that why you have your eyes blindfolded, Riku?"_

_Riku gave a slight nod. "One of those reasons perhaps."_

"_I see. So, Riku?"_

"_Yes Xion?" _

"_What's love?"_

_The question caught Riku by surprise. He wondered why Xion would ask a question like that. Nonetheless, if she wanted to know, he'll have to tell her. "Well, I don't know how to tell you what's love since everyone has there own opinion about it."_

"_I want to here yours then," she smiled._

_Riku blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, love is...something your heart responds to in a good way. If your heart likes whatever it responds to, then I guess you say it is love."_

"_Does human feel love too?_

_Riku nodded. "Of course."_

"_Really?" Xion smiled. "I may not have a heart but if I did...I'll probably love you."_

_Riku blushed again and quickly turned his head before Xion could notice. _

_Riku ran through the hallways of The Castle That Never Was, searching for Xion. He called her a name numerous times but still got no response. _

"_Xion! Are you up here-"_

"_AHHH" Xion's voice shrieked._

"_Xion!" Riku shouted running up towards the tower. When he arrived at the top of the castle, he immediately stopped. The scene he was witnessing was horrible. There laid Xion on the ground fading into the darkness. There was also someone in a red and black suit towering over her and pointing an odd shape keyblade at Riku._

_Summoning his Soul Eater keyblade, he yelled. "What did you do to her? Tell me or I'll kill you!"_

"_...All Organization members have a fate. A fate to fade away. Unfortunately, she has to go like the rest of them..."_

_Riku growled. "What is your fate then? WHAT IS YOUR FATE?!" Riku suddenly charged towards the unknown figure. When he went to hit him, the figure vanished. "Come back here!"_

"_R-Riku..."_

_Riku turned around almost forgetting about Xion. He saw how very close she was from leaving him. He bend down to his knees and held her. "Don't leave Xion. Please stay with me. You have to stay Xion. I will not let you fade away to darkness."_

_Xion smiled softly then she coughed._

"_Xion..."_

"_It's okay Riku. I'll be alright. It's like the man said, we all must suffer the same fate."_

"_Your different though Xion. I don't see you as an Organization member. I see you as you. You don't have to accept it."_

_Xion shook her head. "I must. I don't have a enough time but I would like to ask you...one more question Riku?"_

"_What? What is it? I'll answer anything."_

_Xion faintly smiled. "...Do you...love me?"_

"_Ye-" Before he could say it, she Xion was gone, his hands held nothing. She was gone and he couldn't believe it. Why must this always happen to Riku? Why must everything he loves leave him? Is he cures to live alone forever._

_Riku slowly removed his blindfold, his hair covering his eyes, which were slowly changing red._

_His eyes couldn't lie_

* * *

Riku slowly lifted himself up from the ground after he collapsed. When he got up, he saw a dark feather laying on the ground. He picked up and after examining it for a while, he slipped it into his pocket.

"Maybe I am cursed..."

* * *

_Nine pages and I'm done for this chapter. Mainly on Riku. This story has many connections with mostly every character and it will be revealed soon. Probably not in this story, but in a possible sequel._

_Anyway, read and review._

_peace_


	18. Darkness Revolve

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter 18-Darkness Revolve_

The next day everyone agreed to meet back up at Merlin's house for their plans to the other worlds and hopes of finding Sora. Just as Cid predicted the two worlds, Land of Dragons and Olympus were encoded in red circles. Which meant that the two worlds are in danger of being overrun by heartless.

Everyone was there for the meeting except for Riku. No one has seen him since last night, except for Kairi. She only remembered confessing to Riku about her meeting with Sora and ending their relationship. After that, everything went blank. All she could remember after that was her laying on the ground gasping for air and silhouette figure running away, which she guessed was Riku.

She asked Namine for help hoping she knew what happened to Riku. Unfortunately, Namine suffered the same fate as her and couldn't remember a single thing. However, Namine did tell her before her mind went blank was that she heard a voice trying to possessed her and Kairi's mind.

Kairi didn't tell anyone about their break up.

"Since there are two worlds being _heavily_ invaded by the Heartless," Cloud spoke among the group. "I decided it's best if we split up into groups. Yuffie and I will go to the Land of Dragons, while Leon, Tifa and Riku will head to the Olympus Coliseum."

"But Riku isn't here," Leon stated as he crossed his arms. "If he doesn't show up by the time we leave, Tifa and I will just go by ourselves."

"Might as well." Cloud stood up from his seat and turned his head to Cid who was over at the computer. "Are the ships ready Cid?"

"In a moment," replied the older male.

"Hey, maybe I can come if Riku doesn't show up," Kairi suggested.

The blond shook his head. "Too risky. The heartless are becoming stronger because of the darkness spreading."

"But-"

"I'm afraid Cloud's right, Kairi. Don't worry, I promise you'll join us on our next trip." Tifa smiled and Kairi nodded.

"Alright! Both the Falcon and the Highwind are ready," Cid announced .

"Right, let's mo-" The former SOLDIER was suddenly cut off when the door to Merlin's house opened. Entering the house was none other than the silver-haired teen himself, Riku. He slowly walked in the house to the nearest corner. He leaned his back against the wall, arms crossed his chest and his aquamarine his staring at the floor.

Kairi felt her heart jumped when she saw his eyes. Yes, they were the same color, but they seemed a little bit darker than before. Riku's eyes looked as if he was in a trance, like he wasn't in this world at all but in another-and not in a very good one.

"Where have you been?" Cloud questioned the teen pressing his brows together.

"..."

"...Silent I see. Anyway, since you weren't here for the meeting, I'll cut right to the chase. You'll be going with Leon and Tifa to Olympus to help defend against the Heartless. Got that?"

"..."

"If you want to give me the silent treatment that's okay with me..." Riku still ignored Cloud and pulled at a dark feather. It was the same dark feather he found yesterday night. Cloud saw him pulling out the feather and his mako eyes widened.

With any normal feather, Cloud wouldn't be bother by it. However, this wasn't any normal feather to Cloud. He recognized that feather not by it's look, but by the aura it possessed within. No one in room the can sense it's powerful aura, only Cloud could.

_Could it be? _ The blond thought. Cloud gritted his teeth and slowly turned back around. He tried to ignore it and not exploit right away. He was sure that feather could only be from one person, but he wanted to be absolutely sure and not jump to any conclusions. If he's right then that means they're all in trouble.

Tifa noticed the anger expression on Cloud's face. She wondered what suddenly bothered her friend. "Cloud, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"If you say so..." Tifa slowly nodded. She knew something was bothering him, but knowing Cloud for so long, she knows he won't tell her right away. Tifa and the others suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the computer and turned their attentions to it.

"Whats going on Cid? Don't tell me you've crashed the computer again like last time!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Pipe down you dimwit! And no I didn't crash the computer. It's just that scanner has picked up something."

"Like what? More heartless invasions?"

"No, more like Sora."

"Sora?!" Everyone shouted the name at the same time. "Where is he?" Cloud eagerly asked, looking up the screen.

"Hold on a minute and would you guys please get off my back! I have back problems!" Cid yelled and began typing on the keyboard. He press the **enter** key and the map showed a blue circle blinking on the screen. "There ya go. He's at the Beast's Castle."

"Sora...let me go," Riku quietly said. Everyone turned around surprised that he said something.

Cloud gazed over towards the teen, his eyes narrowed when he watched Riku slipped the feather back into his pocket looked at him. "Why should you go?"

"Why shouldn't I? I can beat him. I need to fight _him_," Riku coldly responded. His was aching for a fight against Sora again. However, this time he had another plans. He didn't want to fight him just to bring him back home.

The blond warrior felt the same aura from the feather that was now effected on Riku. Cloud knew something was different about him. He wasn't the same person. Cloud had a feeling if he let Riku go fight Sora alone, something bad will happen. Not just to Sora either, but to Riku as well.

Cloud shook his head denying Riku's offer. "I'll go deal with Sora. Instead of you going with Leon and Tifa, You'll take my place and go with Yuffie."

"Humph. Whatever, but I will get my chance to fight Sora," Riku smirked and left the house.

"He's acting pretty strange. Something isn't right with him," Yuffie said.

They all nodded.

"Ya'll betta get a move on. Time is wasting, tick tock, tick tock."

Cloud, Leon, Tifa and Yuffie left and went straight to the castle, where the ships were be held. On the way there, Tifa walked next to Cloud so she can have a talk with him.

"Cloud, I'm wondering why you didn't let Riku go deal with Sora since they're friends or perhaps come with you. He can help you bring him to his senses, since he knows Sora more than the rest of us."

"He wasn't going to bring him back Teef."

Tifa furrowed brows, confused by her friend's comment. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't he bring him back? They're friends."

"Yeah, they _were_ friends Teef. Riku doesn't see Sora as a friend no more, but as an enemy now. He wants to kill him."

"What?! How you would know that Cloud? Did he say that?!" Tifa was stunned on what she just heard from Cloud. Riku couldn't possibly be wanting to kill Sora. They're best friends. They spent their time looking for each other. Why the sudden change?

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, I didn't tell anyone this but back at Disney Castle, when we were introduce to Kairi and Riku, something happened."

"What happened?" Tifa didn't think nothing actually happened when they met Kairi and Riku with exception of Sora's destruction at Disney Castle.

"Well," Cloud began scratching the back of his neck. "When I shook Riku's head, I saw some visions of Sora, Riku and Sephiroth. Believe me, the images were brutal. The only reason why Sephiroth was included was because...I saw Riku as Sephiroth."

"You can't be serious Cloud?"

"I wish I wasn't Teef, but that's the reason why I've been acting so negative towards because I see **him**. I apologize for my actions towards him but it can't be dealt with. I try not to but I can't. I may not be a fortunte teller, but I have a feeling that Riku maybe heading back to the darkness."

"Wait? What about Sora though? Isn't already with the darkness?"

"Not in the images I saw. Sora was dying by the hands of Riku. I'm guessing Sora went back to the light."

"So, who the heck do we worry about now, Riku or Sora? And what do we do about Sephiroth?"

Cloud sighed once more and stopped when he reached the castle and then he looked up at the sky. "If Riku makes that choice to go, then we deal with him."

"And Sora?"

Cloud smirked and then looked at Tifa. The raven-haired woman was surprise Cloud was smirking at her. Whenever she sees him smirk or smile, she always knew something good was going through his head. "I have a good feeling about Sora. He's the Keyblade Master after all."

Tifa smiled at Cloud's statement. She also had a good feeling about Sora as well. "Maybe you're right Cloud. Maybe you're right..."

* * *

Olympus Coliseum/Hades' Chamber

The Lord of the Underworld, Lord Hades rubbed his chin at the offered his was given. He stared back at the person that stood in his chamber before him and then back at the paper he was given. "Hmmm, your sure you want me to do this Mr. Sephiroth sir? Bringing back these people could cause much greater chaos."

Sephiroth didn't say a word but nodded in response.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure I can bring the people you want back here."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sephiroth asked the Lord of the Underworld. "Aren't you known for bringing people back from the dead?"

"Yes, I'm known for that Mr. Sephiroth, but these people aren't actually dead. You can say they're at another dimension-a dark dimension to be exact," Hades explained.

"Can't you still bring them back?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I can bring them back and no because they can only come back if they want to, since they aren't really dead. If they were then bringing them back wouldn't be a problem."

Sephiroth turned on his heel facing the exit of Hades Chamber. "Just bring them back...and when they do don't let them leave this area. I'll be back for them later."

"Wait a min-" Before he can get his sentence out, Sephiroth vanished from the chamber. Hades sighed and walked over to the hole where people souls go when they die. "Here goes nothing." The Lord of the Underworld unleashed a fiery of flames creating a black portal.

* * *

Land of Dragons

Riku and Yuffie hoped off the Falcon gummi ship after shortly arriving and landed in the forest. The Falcon then took off into the sky once they landed on foot.

"Don't worry about the ship, Riku. It will come back for us once we have everything done here," Yuffie said as she smiled at the younger teen. Riku simply ignored her and began walking ahead which caused the ninja to frowned.

He was still acting the same he was before they arrived here.

As Yuffie followed behind Riku through the forest, her ninja instincts kicked in. She began to feel an enormous dark presence coming from above. In the sky, the darkness that was spreading throughout the worlds was now lurking above them. The once blue sky was now covered in complete blackness. Then a mist of red fill the air.

"This isn't good," Yuffie quietly said to herself. "It's like what Cloud said, the darkness is causing the heartless to become invulnerable. We better hurry and see if anyone is danger, Riku."

_Heartless aren't just here either, there's also another presence lurking in the shadows. _ The silver-haired teen thought. _It's aura is so familiar..._

Riku suddenly sprinted off.

"Riku-wait!" Yuffie yelled after he suddenly ran off. The ninja abruptly halted in her tracks. Heartless appeared, surrounding her as they circle around her. The Heartless indeed were stronger as they were absorbing the darkness.

Yuffie took out her weapon preparing for a long fight against the Heartless alone.

Elsewhere, Riku was following an unknown presence that he believes is familiar too him. He couldn't remember exactly where he felt that presence before, but he knew he felt it before.

Heartless did appeared as Riku began his search, but he took them all out with one swipe.

After taking out another group of Heartless, the young teen found himself standing in front of a village on the cold side of the mountain. The unknown presence he was searching for was getting stronger and as well as the red mist. It was getting thicker which meant he was close by.

Riku snapped his head towards the right and there he saw something red and black hidden in the red mist. It vanished in a split second and Riku quickly headed up towards the mountain where the altitude was getting much colder.

Riku did regret wearing a vest instead of wearing something more comfortable and warm. His shoulders were trembling because of the cold.

As he reached the top of the mountain, Riku stopped and looked around the crimson dark mist.

"So, we meet again, Riku."

_That voice._ Riku turned on his heel, watching something emerge from the mist.

_That look._ Black and red figure stood before him.

_That Keyblade. _Flashbacks ran through Riku's mind. The mysterious figure that ended Xion's life with the same Keyblade he held.

He remembered everything. His blood began to boil and the anger within showed as his eyes matched the same as the crimson mist. A dark aura surrounded Riku and his Way to the Dawn keyblade.

"You," Riku growled, pointing his glowing keyblade at the figure. "What is your fate? Tell me your fate!" Riku sprinted towards the mysterious figure, slashing his weapon at him. The keyblade missed when the figure vanished and then reappearing a couple feet away from Riku.

"Don't give in to the darkness Riku! Or I'll have to end your fate tragically," The dark soldier warned him.

"Tell me your fate!" Riku lashed out again once more and the dark soldier blocked Riku's incoming attack with his own keyblade.

"My fate hasn't been decided yet, but yours have since you've accepted it."

"Rahhhh!" Riku aggressively pushed the figure away from him and went for an opening attack, however his attack was counter and the dark soldier swung his blade towards the young teen's chest. The impact sent Riku air boring to the mountain side. Riku fell as an avalanche of snow crushed below him.

The dark soldier gave one last look at the snow that Riku lied underneath and started walking away.

"His fate is se-" Suddenly, the ground below him began to shake violently. The dark solider turned his attention back to the pile of snow and when he did, a blast of Dark Aura emerged from the snow, coming towards him. He barely dodged the blindsided blast. As he turned back around, he was met with a keyblade slicing his protective mask. His mask slowly began to crack. A black piece of the mask dropped onto the snow.

Riku landed on his knees and slowly turned his head around at the figure, which had it's back turned against him. Riku narrowed his eyes as the mysterious warrior, slowly turned his head around. Riku saw that he cracked his protective mask, but what surprised him was that he can see his left eye. They were the same color as Sora's; golden-yellow but darker than his.

The mysterious figure left eye widened and a blindly force sent Riku to the ground. As Riku tried to get up, the mysterious was up in the air and came crashing down with his keyblade. Luckily, Riku was a split second early to roll out the way. If he was late he was done for.

Riku came stood up and slashed at the figure, but he grabbed Riku's keyblade and with his strength, slammed Riku on the hard snow. Then the dark soldier thrusted his keyblade down onto the young man's chest causing Riku to spit out blood.

Once again the soldier held the keyblade above his head. "This is the end for you Riku. Your fate ends here!" He then slam his keyblade onto Riku again, however something stopped him from making impact with the young man.

Another keyblade engaged with his. His golden orbs widened.

"Get out of here kid!" A feminine voice spoke loudly.

At first Riku thought it was Yuffie but saw the person holding a dark blue keyblade. _Who is she?_ Riku thought quietly to himself. He couldn't make out her appearance because of the dark mist.

"Why must you help him?" The mysterious figure said to unknown female.

"I'm not helping him." Was her reply and then she back away from the mysterious soldier. "I'm helping you. You know this isn't right!"

"...Someone has to do it..." Was his final reply before he vanished. The mist slowly fading away after the soldier left, but the dark cloud above stay.

Riku finally got to make out the woman's appearance. She wore a dark blue armor which matched the color of her keyblade. Long blue hair that went down to her lower back. When she turned around to face him, he saw that one of her eyes matched her hair and the other was cover with a black patch.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the unknown woman.

"...Aqua." Was all she said before she flew up into the dark sky.

Riku sighed and fell onto his knees. He was tired. He didn't know how long he can keep this up. He was getting weak and he wasn't liking it.

What he just witness replayed in his head. First, the encounter with the mysterious warrior again, the fight and then Aqua rescuing him or so he thinks.

"This isn't for me...I need..." Riku shut his eyes, trying not to think about what he was going to say. He didn't want to think that he was weak and the only way to get stronger is by going there.

"I need-"

"Riku!" The young teen lifted up his head and saw Yuffie running up towards him. She was also followed by Mulan and Shang, who saved her from being beaten by the heartless. "Riku, I've found some people that can help us!"

"_You need darkness Riku."_

The young teen heard that same voice again and turned behind him. A dark portal opened.

"_Enter the darkness Riku."_

Yuffie, Mulan and Shang halted when the portal appeared. "Riku, what are you doing?"

Riku faced the trio and a sly smirked formed on his lips. "I'm sorry...but this is who I am." He slowly stood walking towards the portal.

"Riku don't go! That's not you anymore!" Yuffie shouted hoping he would come back and not go to the other side.

Smirking, the sliver-haired teen went inside the portal.

"H-he's gone...he's gone to the other side..."

* * *

All I can say is read and review.

Peace.


	19. A Purpose

Note(This chapter was rewritten. Read Note after chapter to here more and why)

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter-19 A Purpose_

Kairi stepped inside the room known as Ansem's Study and began searching around the room for clues. As everyone was out fighting the Heartless, Kairi decided she wanted to do something and instead of sitting with Cid and Merlin back at the house.

The reason she entered Ansem's room is because she wanted to learn more about herself. When she returned home to Destiny Island, Kairi began having memories about her living here at Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion. Maybe finding clues here can help her remember whether she is from.

Inside the room were shelves with books stacked upon it, a medium-size brown desk and a picture of a young adult with sliver hair. Kairi went over to the picture, putting her hand on it as she examined the male in the portrait. "This must be fake Ansem that Sora told me about," she said to herself. "His real name is Xehnoart."

Then the red-haired teen made her way towards the stack of books that were on the shelves, she picked up one, and began reading it. As she read the book, she found out that this was a research book and it was written by the real Ansem; Ansem the Wise. It said that he wanted to learn more about the human heart.

She thought the book was interesting, so she grabbed another three more books, and sat them down onto of the brown desk, and began reading. The first book she read was a theory about the human hearts and how they react to emotions. Then the second book she read was about his experiments.

Then the finally book she picked up wasn't a research book, but instead a photo album. Their were pictures of Ansem the Wise either working on his project with his lab assistants, or photos with families and friends.

When she turned to the next page, she gasped in surprise as one photo caught her attention. It was a picture of herself at a young age, eating sea salt along with Ansem the Wise, who was holding her. Suddenly memories of her and Ansem crossed her mind.

_Flashback_

Ansem the Wise was in his office, sitting in his favorite chair and writing another note of his project in his book. As he was writing his notes, a soft knock on the outside interrupted his thoughts and he stopped momentarily and acknowledge the person to enter.

In came a young girl with short red-hair, wearing a pink dress and carrying her favorite doll that her mother made for her. He smiled when he saw his daughter walking up to his desk. "What can I do for little princess?"

"Daddy, everyone is busy and doesn't want to play with me and I'm bored. I've tried having a tea part with Ashley," she said referring to her doll. "but she doesn't want to either. So can you please come play with me?"

Ansem frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kairi but I can't at the moment. I'm very bust myself. Perhaps some other time."

"But dad!" Kairi whined as her eyes started to get watery. "You're always locked in your room and never want to play with me or Ashley. All I want is to share sea-salt ice cream with my papa like all the other kids do with theirs."

Ansem sighed. He knew is daughter was right about him staying in office and never having time to play with her. All he wanted to do was keep his little princess happy and she wants is to spend quality time with him. Maybe a few hours with wouldn't hurt his project time. He got up from his seat and walked over to his crying daughter, and picking her up while he smile. "Come to think of it, I'm craving for some sea-salt ice cream."

"Yay!" Kairi hugged her father. "I want hundreds of sea-salt ice cream now!"

_End Flashback_

Happy tears swelled up in Kairi's eyes as she remembered that day. She held the picture close to her chest as more tears fell from her eyes. She missed her father very much. She wished she could see him again and share more ice cream with him before he sacrifice himself at The World That Never Was, preventing the Xemnas from capturing Kingdom Hearts.

"Kairi," A female voice spoke. The princess turned around and saw Aerith peeking her head in the room. "Are you alright Kairi? May I come in?"

She nodded and quickly wiped her tears when Aerith came in. "I'm fine Aerith, I'm just remembering things."

"Remembering what my dear?" The flower girl asked, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I'm from here. I've remembered everything about this place. My father is Ansem the Wise a-and..." She cried once more while Aerith hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Shush, it's okay Kairi. I had a feeling that you'll suddenly remember everything."

Kairi glanced up at the older woman surprised. "Y-you knew?"

Aerith nodded. "I come here often to see what Ansem was researching about. When I saw this photo I knew it was you and that you are his daughter."

"Oh, I wish I can know more about him. Maybe looking at more photos will bring back more memories." Kairi turned the page and began looking through more photos with Aerith. As she looked at each picture, she began regaining back her memories from her time here at Radiant Garden.

"I wonder who this is," Aerith pointed out as she picked up large picture from the back of the book. "You think you can remember who she is?"

Kairi examined the picture that Aerith held in her hand. It was a picture of a girl that looked about 13 years old, with short blue hair and matching blue eyes. The princess furrowed her brows, concentrating on the picture to see if any memory of her will pop in her mind, however to no a veld, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything about her." She then turned the picture around and saw blue written ink on it.

_You may not know that I exist, but I am your daughter. I will not tell you my name but I will give you my mother's name, Ivory. You were her first lover right? She told me you were a good man, but things couldn't work out. You may think she told me about you when I was young, but she didn't; she just told me today, so I never knew you was until now. The reason she told me about you is because...my home The Land of Paradise will soon be attack by evil. She wants me to come stay with you, however I cannot do so. Why? Because I want to protect homeland. So, I'll be going to a place where warriors are train to fight the evil. Hope to get strong and protect my homeland even if I die doing so. This is the reason why I didn't give you my name..._

_PS: Please, if I fail to protect homeland or any other places, promise me you won't come looking for me...I wish not to be found..._

Kairi finished reading the letter and blinked away the tears that were dying to flow from her eyes. "No I will not cry again." She shook her head and tightened her fist. "I want to fight...I want help everyone I care about!"

"Kairi-" Aerith was suddenly taken by surprise when Kairi held her hands and got on her knees.

"Please Aerith, I want you to help me. I want to help everyone. If my sister went to go train and fight evil so she can protect her homeland...so do I!"

The older smiled as she gave a nod. "Of course I'll help you Kairi. Perhaps I can teach you about healing the wounded and maybe Tifa can teach you Martial Arts."

"Really?" When Aerith replied with a nod, Kairi jumped to her feet and hugged the older woman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kairi repeated over and over again.

* * *

**Beast Castle/Ballroom**

Cloud stood in front of the large door outside of the Ballroom. He knew Sora was inside castle and in this very spot. Taking a deep breath, the warrior pushed the large doors and walked inside the bright room. Standing at the other end of the hall was indeed Sora, as he was facing large window, staring at the backyard.

"Sora," Cloud called out his name, cautiously taking slow steps inside, proceeding to walk near the brunette. "Sora, you okay man?"

"..."

"Look, I don't want to fight yo-"

"...I know..."came Sora's low response. He slowly turned around, facing the blond swordsman. "I don't want to fight you either...but..."

**You will fight him Sora.**

_I don't want too! Even if I do...you will not interfere!_

**You're getting weak...I don't like the sound of weakness!**

"Sora!" Cloud called out to him again and Sora glanced up at the blond. "Don't let the him get to you. Fight him off! Prove that your stronger!"

"I CAN'T!!!!" Sora shouted loudly. Suddenly a surge of pain came from his right arm and he saw a marking forming on his arm. "No! Stop it!" Sora fell to his knees grabbing his hair and moving rapidly on the ground, as his skin color was turning black.

**I'm taking over your body Sora! YOU SHOULD OF HAVE STUCK WITH THE PLAN!!!** Anti-Sora laughed within.

Cloud watched horribly as his friend was transforming right before his eyes. His skin was pitch black, fangs grew within his mouth, his nails were becoming sharp claws and his eyes turned a deep gold. The transformation also affected the ballroom as it complete darkness.

When it was complete, Anti-Sora stood from all fours, and grinned evilly at the person before him. "Hi Cloud....it's nice to finally meet you in person!" He laughed evilly.

The blond warrior took out his First Tsurugi as he got into his fighting stance. He didn't want to fight Sora, but he didn't know he'll be fighting his dark side.

* * *

_Okay look, chapter 19 was accidentally replaced by chapter 20 which cause me to have TWO chapter 20's. I thank the reviewer who pointed it out for me. I thank you again. So, I had two options, rewrite chapter 19 or delete chapter 19 and add it to chapter 18. So, I rewrote it. My story was ruin for like two hours. It got replace because ya know after I post it, I get reviews and some reviewers point out mistakes and I go back and edit it and repost it, so it can look better. Um...I was really freaking pissed when I found out and I was being careless and didn't watch where I replace the chapter. So here is chapter 19 again, YES it's different from the other 19 but just read it. For those who read the previous 19, don't worry it's still the same plot, just worded differently. Those that are new and read both chapter 20's don't worry here is the new chapter 19. Again I think the reviewer who pointed it out. I sent you a reply about it. So please REREAD chapter 19 again. The new version._

_Peace I'm out. _


	20. Crossing The Line

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

Chapter 20-Crossing the Line

Anti-Sora stood in front of the blond swordsman, arms folded against his chest, his demon golden eyes glowering and a sly smirk formed upon his dark lips. The sight of dark being was intimidating the former SOLDIER, as it stared at him. The amount of aura it possessed was powerful, perhaps powerful than Cloud's rival Sephiroth.

"What have you done with Sora?" Cloud asked the dark being.

Anti-Sora smirked as unfolded his arms and clenched his fist. "He's here. You're looking at him aren't you?" He laughed evilly. Then his stopped momentarily and narrowed his eyes. "He was getting weak so I had to take control. If he isn't going to go through with the chaos then I will!"

"Bring him back or else..." Cloud growled through clenched teeth, taking a step forward.

"Is that a threat? I hope it's not because I hate threats."

Cloud smirked. "Yeah, its a threat and I always go through with my threats."

"You don't say..." Smirking, Anti-Sora suddenly vanished before Cloud's eyes. Cloud stood his guard looking around the dark ballroom to see where the dark being was hiding.

Cloud swung the First Tsurugi behind him feeling the dark presence, he missed his targeted completely.

"You really have bad aim!" Anti-Sora then decked the blond warrior in his face, causing him to stumble. Cloud recovered quickly and swung his sword again, once again Anti-Sora dodged the incoming attack and unleashed a furry of punches to the warrior.

He was just too fast for Cloud.

Anti-Sora did a back-flip just before Cloud cloud attack him with the sword. He landed on all fours and slowly began circling Cloud.

The spiky blond wiped the blood from his lips, as he watched the dark-side of Sora circling him. _He's fast. My attacks are worthless against him. The darkness is making him invulnerable._

"You looked troubled Cloud, is something bothering you? Let me guess...its me isn't it?" Anti-Sora smirked. "Surprise that I'm this unbeatable so far?"

"You're strong I'll give you that," Cloud said as he stood up, holding the First Tsurugi out in front of him. "However, I'm not the type of person that believes someone is unbeatable. I know what can beat you."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"Sora."

Anti-Sora burst laughing loudly when Cloud told him what can beat him. Sora? Anti-Sora didn't believe it. He's taking over Sora's body, so how can it possibly be his host? "Sora?!You have to be joking," The dark being continued laughing uncontrollably. "Sora is long gone. He'll never come back..."

Cloud closed his eyes then reopening them and nodded. "We'll see," Cloud said as he suddenly unleashed a bolt of lighting at his enemy. Anti-Sora was taken by surprise as the lighting struck his body.

_Now it's my chance_

Cloud took the opportunity and slashed his sword upwards, cutting the dark figure and sending him up. Then he did a multiples of slashes to the vulnerable Anti-Sora. He ended his attacked as he stabbed Anti-Sora.

The dark being fell to the ground laying unconscious. Cloud walked towards the unconscious dark being, he saw that the black skin was fading away and Sora's normal skin was returning. He knelt down beside Sora, shaking him to wake him up.

"Sora, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Sora stirred and slowly opened up his eyes. "C-Cloud..." He smiled faintly. Sora then reached up and grabbed Cloud's neck, tightening his grip.

"S-Sor-" The blackness returned onto Sora's skin and his blue eyes were back to the golden eyes. The faint smiled was now a evil grinned. "Did you really that I'll be defeated that easily!" Anti-Sora shouted as he stood up, still holding Cloud's neck. "I'll show you my true power!" He then tossed Cloud towards the large doors with such forced, causing him to fly through it and tumble down the stairs and into main hall.

"He tricked me-" Cloud said struggling up to his feet. He didn't get the chance to prepare himself as the Anti-Sora suddenly pounced him and pierced his claws through Cloud's chest.

Cloud hollered in pain. The dark being then grabbed he blond's hair and started smashing his head onto the ground relentlessly. Then he began clawing away at his face and laughed uncontrollably as he enjoyed ripping the flesh skin from Cloud's face.

Anti-Sora picked up the wounded Cloud and held his face close to his. The blond's face was scratched and bloody due to the cause of Anti-Sora's claws. "Aww, poor Cloud. Now how will the girls look at you now? I wondered what Tifa will think after I finish rearranging your face and send her your head?" Anti-Sora laughed.

Then Anti-Sora held a ball of dark energy in his other hand as he tossed it up and down. "I wonder what I should do with this?" He said to himself, looking at the dark energy. "I know..." Then he threw Cloud and blasted the dark energy at him. The blast was so powerful that it blew the front part of the castle in shambles.

The blast caused Cloud to land outside in the courtyard. He tried to get up and reached for his sword but Anti-Sora kicked him in the gut and stomped his foot onto Cloud's chest. He then summoned the Unknown keyblade and held it above is head, with the sharp point, aiming at Cloud.

"Sweet dreams..." Suddenly the Keyblade was knocked out of his hand. Cloud saw the kekyblade was lit on fire.

Fire? Then that means...

The spiky warrior looked up at the top of the castle to see a familiar red-head, clothed in black, with his chakrams.

"Axel!"

Axel jumped from the castle and landed on the ground. His piercing green eyes, were glaring at the dark being. He finally found what he was looking for. "Where's Roxas?!" He yelled angrily.

The dark being smirked and turned his attention to the intruder. "You've interrupted my fight because of that one question? Roxas is long gone...just like Sora."

"WRONG ANSWER!!!!" Axel was then surrounded by a huge amount of fire. He then unleashed his wrath of fire at the dark being, which didn't have enough time to react as it was covered in flames. Anti-Sora cried at as the flames burned his skin.

"Cloud! This is your chance to attack! End it!"

Cloud nodded and grabbed his weapon. He charged towards the burning dark figure as is body starting glowing. He was preparing for his most powerful attack; the Omni-Slash.

"OMNI-SLASH!!!" Cloud yelled jumping into the air.

Anti-Sora looked up and saw Cloud ready to unleash its final attack. He summoned the Unknown keyblade once more trying to block the incoming blow. Unfortunately nothing could stop Cloud's powerful attack as it pierced through Anti-Sora.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Anti-Sora cried as the sword cut through his body multiplied times.

Cloud landed on his knees and put his weapon away just as Axel walked up next to him. "Is it over?"

The blond didn't respond to his companion as he watched Anti-Sora lie motionless on the ground. Moments passed and Anti-Sora slowly got up on all fours, glaring harshly at two men before him.

"No way," Axel quietly said.

Anti-Sora grabbed the Unknown keyblade again, stood up and slowly begun walking towards Cloud and Axel.

"It's over..." Cloud said.

Anti-Sora froze in his tracks and widened his eyes. "How can you say tha-" Unexpectedly, his own keyblade struck him in the chest. "What's going on?!"

"_I'm taking my body back and I warned you not to interfere didn't!"_

"No! What do you think you're doing you fool?! YOU NEED ME!"

"_No...It's you who needs me!"_ Sora then thrust the keyblade more into chest. The dark skin suddenly started to disappeared and his natural color was returning. His eyes were changing back to it's original color.

**You fool! You locking in this keyblade doesn't mean a thing! I'll be back because one day you'll need me again!**

"..." Sora didn't respond to it's inner self as he successful regain back his body and locked his inner self in the keyblade. Once Sora saw the blade was surrounded by the dark aura, he knew he was free, but how much free was he.

The brunette saw something glowing on his right arm. It was a heartless marking. Sora looked at Cloud and smiled weakly. "See ya Cloud," Sora bid goodbye as he began fading away.

Cloud eyes widened as he saw Sora fading away before his eyes. "Sora!" Cloud tried to run and save him, but Axel held him back. "Let him go Cloud."

"I can't! He has to come back with me." Cloud tried to restrain himself from Axel, but the tall male wouldn't let him go.

"He has to Cloud," Axel said looking down to the ground. "This is his fate and he has accepted it. What someone accepts a their fate, you can't hold them back."

"B-but..."

Axel shook his head. "Don't worry Cloud. It's not what you think man. He'll be back."

"What about your friend Roxas then? If Sora goes then so does he right?"

The spiky red-haired smirked. He then turned around and opened up a portal. "Like I said before Cloud...don't worry about it. He'll be back..." Axel winked and went inside the portal.

When Axel departed, Cloud turned his attention back Sora, who was was now gone.

* * *

"_You're coming back to the darkness?" _

"Yes."

"_Will you lead the darkness to eternal?"_

"Yes."

"_Will you accept your fate as the dark master of the keyblade."_

"Yes."

"_Will destroy the keyblade master of the light?"_

"Yes."

"_Then go Master Riku. Go and fight the light."_

"Yes." Riku eyes turned red and a bat-like red winged emerged from his back.

* * *

**Outside Sora's Mind.**

"_Aren't you going to return your whole?"_ The heartless angel asked the blond nobody who was staring at the mysterious white door.

"What about you?"

"_I'll come when the time is right. You better hurry before the door vanishes."_

Roxas nodded and turned the knob on the door. _Here I come Sora. I hope you're back to your old self._

* * *

**The World that Never Was**

Three people with black cloaks stood at the center of Dark City. One had its arms folded across the chest, the middle who was slightly taller than the one on the right, looking at the its feet, and the last one, on the left, had its hands on its hips.

The one in the middle looked straight ahead and sniffed a smell in the air. A familiar scent ran across its nose. "I can smell him..."

"Who?" The one on the right asked.

The one on the left sniffed the familiar scent as well and giggled quietly. "I know who it is. I smell a traitor on the loose."

"Oh, that one. I'm not surprise."

"I am...I can't wait till I get my hands on him," the taller one said looking at its gloved hands. "Then again I might not want to touch something so dirty. I don't want to catch the disease of a traitor."

"You're too harsh you know that," the left one stated.

The taller one glanced at the comrade. "And you aren't?"

The left one shrugged.

The right then spoke. "The person that wanted to see us is here..."

The three looked straight ahead and saw a silhouette walking towards them from the shadows.

The middle one smirked from underneath it's hood when it saw who it was. "...This should be interesting."

* * *

_Two more chapters to go and that's all I have to say. Read and Review._

_Ps: Oh yeah...Anti-Sora is vulnerable against fire. In my story XD_


	21. Two Across

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter-21 Two Across _

_Hey Sora! Wake up man!_

The brunette stirred as he heard a voice calling his name, blinking his eyes, he opened them. "W-where I am?" Sora shook his head as he sat up, then looking at the surrounding area he was at. He was somewhere at a deserted place, surrounded by canyons and mountains. When he got to his feet, he noticed a crossroad which went in four directions.

_Finally you're awake._

"Huh, R-Roxas? You're back inside me?"

His nobody nodded. _Yeah, you thought I wasn't going to come back didn't you? I should get my revenge on you..._

"Hey wait a minute Roxas?! I'm sorry about what happened between us. I'm really really sorry. I-I didn't know wha-"

Roxas chuckled at Sora's rambling. _Relax buddy, I'm not going to do anything to you. I forgive you. So what happen to that dark side of you?_

Sora glanced down towards the Unknown Keyblade that was nailed in the middle of the crossroad, the dark aura of Anti-Sora flowed through the Keyblade. He frequently remembered using it to lock the dark being away from good. "He's in there," he spoke coldly as he glared at the weapon. "I admit he had fool believing chaos was the only way to make me satisfied, however that's not me. I'm not dark...I can never be dark. I can't take back what I've done, Roxas, but I can help and regain everyone trust again."

"...Well said..." Sora turned around hearing a voice and sounds of clapping coming from the north direction. He squinted his eyes so he can see the intruder's appearance clearly. Looming from the north side was the dark soldier clapping slowly.

_Who is that?_

_I have no idea Roxas. Your guess is as good as mine. _When the Dark Soldier stopped a few feet away from Sora, he stopped clapping. "I was wondering when you'll show up, Sora."

"Who're you and how do you know my name?" Sora asked, without thinking grabbing the Unknown Keyblade from the ground. Surprisingly, he felt a shock go through his body and immediately dropped the weapon. The marking on his right arm was glowing.

_What happened Sora?_

"I don't know. When I picked it up, I felt him trying to re-enter my body," he explained while rubbing his arm.

"Exactly," the Dark Soldier spoke and Sora looked up, raising a brow. "You should be careful. Locking away your Anti-Form in the Keyblade you've just put him in can also be it's way to re-enter your body. That marking on your arm is an Anti mark."

"What is an Anti mark?"

"An Anti mark is a symbol which allows a Keyblade user to activate their Anti-Form. Strange though their your Anti mark is a heartless symbol..." He grabbed Sora's arm, examining it's symbol. "I've never seen one like this before."

"Wait a minute!" Sora snatched his arm back from the Dark Soldier, then furrowing his brows. "I'm not the only one!"

The Dark Soldier crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"You've still haven't answer my question yet. Who the hell are you?!" Sora barked.

"...Two Across."

"What? That's not a name-"

"It is though, but it isn't for me. It's for that," He pointed, referring to the Keyblade. "That'll be the name of your weapon for now on."

Sora glanced at the weapon and then back at the Dark Soldier. "Why? Why name it Two Across?"

The Dark Soldier turned his back on the teen. "A mixture between Light and Dark...combined." He said the last word turning his head back to Sora. "You think you can combine your abilities with Light and Dark?"

"I-I think I know you from somewhere. Your voice sounds so familiar, have we met before?"

"...Have we? You tell me."

"I know you...but-"

"Save it," The Dark Soldier put his hand up. "You have bigger things to worry about than me. What I mean is Riku."

Sora eyes lit up. "Riku! You've seen him?!"

"I can feel him coming this way. He's changed his path Sora, he's gone back to the darkness. Here use this Keyblade," The Dark Soldier tossed him the Oblivion Keyblade. "You have some darkness left in you...use it." With his final words, the Dark Soldier walked away, heading in the south direction.

"Riku's gone back to the darkness? Dammit!" Sora pounded his fist to the ground. "This is all my fault. The darkness got to him again."

_It's not your fau-Sora wait, I have to tell you something important._ The blond nobody suddenly remembered something. _I may have to leave your body soon._

"Why?"Sora arched a brow, confused by Roxas' words.

_There is something else inside of you. I've met it outside your mind. It will enter your body soon._

"What else is inside of me?" Sora asked intrigued, yet worried. He didn't know what else was inside of him. He already had the Anti-Sora. He wondered if it's another Anti-form that perhaps the dark being left behind.

_Don't worry...you'll know soon enough. I probably wouldn't have time to explain it to you because your friend is already here._

Sora looked up into the sky, it was darkening and he can feel his heart pounding rapidly. Riku was definitely here. Sora turned towards the west direction and the sliver haired teen approaching him, holding his Way to the Dawn Keyblade ready for a fight.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay people. I had this chapter already typed but my internet got cut off, so I had no choice but to take a break for a while. It was a good break actually. I'm working, for the very first time, easy job, working with nature well grass. Watching movies, you know just relaxing, get my mind off writing. Well I'm back now so...read and review. Yeah it's short chapter need to leave a cliffhanger before the finally chapter right?


	22. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to Square Enix._

_Chapter-22 The Battle Between Light and Dark._

_Radiant Garden/Merlin's House_

"HE WHAT?!" Everyone in Merlin's House shouted loudly.

"Yes, before I cloud stop him he went inside the dark portal," Yuffie finished telling her story to her comrades.

"Dammit!" Cloud growled as he banged his fist on the wooden table. He had a feeling something like this would happen because of the images he saw earlier in his mind. "This is definitely Sephioroth's doing no doubt about it. With Riku back with the darkness, there's no telling what he'll do to Sora. Cid you think y-"

"I'm already on it Spiky," Cid said as he spun the chair around facing the computer and began locating Sora. When a beeping noise was heard, Cid clicked on the target and found Sora. "Here he is. He's at some deserted area which is not too far from here. Just head up northwest."

"Let's go Leon." The brown-haired man nodded and followed Cloud out the house.

"Wait a minute Cloud! I'm coming too!" Tifa yelled his name while running out the door. However, Cloud and Leon didn't stop running and they were too far ahead to hear her and she sighed."Great...now I'll never be able to catch up."

As she was heading back inside, Kairi came walking outside. "You're not going to follow them?"

"I was but they run too fast," Tifa chuckled to herself. "So what's up? Aerith told me you wanted me to teach you Marital Arts huh?" Kairi nodded and Tifa smiled. "Great! But just to let you know I take my training very seriously, so you're up for the hard training?"

"If it'll help me become stronger than yes. Before we start training though, can you come with me to Destiny Island? I kinda sort of want to finish school."

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Sure no problem."

* * *

"Riku..." Sora quietly said his friend's name.

"...Sora...I haven't seen you for in awhile. I missed you my friend..." Riku said darkly, his aquamarine glaring at his former best friend. "You look scared Sora."

"W-why did join the darkness again?"

Riku crossed his arms while he was smirking. "Why not? It feels great to be back with the darkside. I have to thank Sephiroth for making me realize where I truly belong."

"S-Sephiroth?!" Sora eyes widened in shock. Then he suddenly remembered what Sephiroth told him about finding the real darkness. If he really meant finding the darkness, then he must have been talking about Riku. "Listen Riku, if you're joining the darkness just to get back at me, then I'm sorry for wh-"

"This isn't about you Sora!" The older teen snapped venomously while glaring at brunette teen. "It's what I want! I want darkness. At first I thought going walking the straight between light and dark will be a good idea because I'll be accepted by both, however, I was wrong. Going back with you guys was a bad idea. No one accepted my return. The light was too scared to trust me again and I couldn't go back to the darkness because I was afraid of it. Then Sephiroth told me that anyone can be dark, but if those want to be a true threat to the mankind, must grasp the darkness and make it your own, and that what I'm going to do."

Sora shook his head not wanting to hear anymore. "You can't do this Riku!"

"Why shouldn't I?! Kairi didn't want me! She wanted you! Everyone wanted to save you, and yet you were causing destruction. Yet, no one wanted to save Riku..." He said while lowering his head.

"That's not true and you know it! Whatever Sephiroth told you just ignore it."

Snickering evilly, Riku took a step forward, holding out his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "Yeah, you're right Sora, I know it's not true...but that's what I believe. Like I said, it's not about you or anybody else...it's about me... RIKU!" He pointed to himself.

Sora knew his words weren't getting through to him. It was as if Riku was put into a spell, but he wasn't. If this is the path Riku have choose, he knows he can't stop him. "If this is your fate Riku, then I guess we're enemies. Our friendship doesn't matter anymore..."

"..." Riku didn't respond but he smirked.

Roxas leave my body

Okay but be careful. Roxas exited Sora's body and glanced over at the sliver-haired teen before heading to a safe spot.

After seeing Roxas head to a safe location, the brunette then refocused his attention back on Riku. "Light..." Sora got into a stance.

"Dark..." Riku also got into a stance.

Darkness suddenly was looming over them, winds blowing rapidly and a roar of thunder boom into the sky. The atmosphere was intense coming from the two teen, known as the Keyblade masters. One represents the light and the other represents the dark.

When another flash of thunder the sky, Riku and Sora both charged towards each other, when their keyblades clashed, a surge of lighting emerged from it and lit up the sky. Both then jumped back and clashed at each other again.

Because he was taller and much stronger than Sora, Riku started pushing him back slowly. Sora tried to hold his own against him, but he felt his legs giving out and he pushed Riku off him using his strength. Riku began attacking viciously at Sora, who was trying to block his attacks.

Sora thought he saw an opening and slashed his sword at Riku, however, all he hit was air. Riku vanished before his eyes.

Suddenly, Riku appeared behind and sliced at the brunette. Luckily, Sora was aware at the last minute and blocked the oncoming attack.

"Very clever," smirked Riku. "But can you block this!" Using his free hand, Riku used his Dark Aura attack, blasting Sora away.

The younger teen hollered in pain. The blast wounded his chest as it began bleeding. "Dammit, the battle just begun and I'm already hurt. Shit, it hurts so badly," Sora gritted his teeth as he stumble while trying to stay up.

"I didn't even use all my energy on that attack and looking here already bleeding. That's look pretty bad," Riku laughed. "Here let me help you with that." The dark Keyblade Master kicked the younger teen in his chest, causing him to cough up blood. "How does that feel Sora! Hurts doesn't it!" Riku laughed as he continually stomped on the wounded chest of Sora's.

He then stopped, picking him up by his spiky hair, Riku thrived the keyblade into Sora's chest.

"Ahhh...SHIT!!!" Sora yelled in agony feeling the sharp end of the keyblade piercing through his organs. The brunette teen grabbed his Oblivion Keyblade and with his free hand sliced Riku's right eye.

"FUCK!!!" Riku screamed holding his bloody right eye, giving Sora the chance to attack him. Sora cut Riku a few times and then stabbed him in his chest. "Sora you bastard!" snarled Riku. The older teen quickly recover and punched Sora in his face and then did a spin kick.

Sora fell to the ground, but recovered and grabbed Riku's leg, pulling him onto the ground and began punching his way at him.

"Get off me!" Riku shoved the younger teen off him and quickly grabbed his keyblade. Riku was started to feel that rage inside his body building up. He was getting angry that Sora wasn't going down easy and wanted nothing more to end his life right now.

The red aura began surrounding him, his left eye turning red and his muscles getting bigger. Riku rushed towards the younger teen, who also grabbed his keyblade and blocked Riku's attack.

Smirking Riku, vanished and reappeared behind Sora slashing his Keyblade upwards sending Sora up in the air. Riku followed pursuit and landed a serious of deadly cuts and slashes at the brunette teen.

Then the Dark Keyblade Master gathered all his energy and creating a powerful energy ball and blasted at the Sora.

Roxas watched in horror as the powerful blast hit Sora. "NO! SORA!"

Nearing the fighting site, Cloud and Leon saw the impact from blast. "This can't be good, we gotta hurry!"

When the smoke cleared, Sora was lying on the ground bloody, unconscious, and his clothes torn apart.

Riku descended from the ground, arms folded, and a satisfied smirk across his face. "You were always the weak one Sora. _Always_ the weak one." He laughed and walked away.

When Cloud and Leon arrived at the scene, it was already too late. "Sora...no," Cloud said dropping to his knees. "Riku did it...he killed him."

Leon didn't believe it was over. Sora was strong and he knows that he wouldn't go down so easy. "It's not Cloud. Sora isn't gone."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked looking up at Leon.

"Just look at him again...something is going on with his body."

Confused, glanced at the unconscious body of Sora and he couldn't believe Leon was right. His body was changing but from what.

_Are you just going to lay there and not get up._

_Who are you? Are you that thing that Roxas told me about._

_Yes I am. I don't have time to explain myself but you need to get up and awaken me._

_A-awaken you? Why?_

_You ask to many questions Sora. Just let me help you_

_Okay...help me then._

Sora's body slowly began transforming, his skin was getting pale, almost turning into a darkish gray, his chest and forehead formed a heartless symbol. As he slowly stood up from his ground, one black wing sprouted from his back and another wing sprouted from his back, but this one was dark violet.

Riku stopped walking when he felt a powerful presence coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened, terrified from what he was saw. He shook his head, not believing what he was witnessing before him. "H-Heartless Angel?! It's inside you?!"

Heartless Angel Sora opened his eyes, revealing one blue eye and one golden eye. He then summoned to Keyblades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper.

"The Heartless Angel has awakened," Cloud quietly said.

"Is this good news or bad news?" Leon asked.

Cloud shrugged. "It depends, we'll just watch and see what happens."

"I'll kill you bastard!" Riku rushed towards the Heartless Angel form of Sora, preparing to attack him and kill him for good.

However, didn't even get the chance to reach Sora, as Sora was already behind him. Riku slowly turned, eyes widened. He was fast, he didn't even see him move. Then he felt blood flowing from his chest.

_He...he.._..

Riku dropped to his knees and glanced at transformed Sora. "You...h-how the hell..." Gripping his Keyblade, Riku attacked from behind, but Sora stopped the attacked by grabbing Riku's Keyblade with one hand.

Shock, Riku pulled his Keyblade back. "What the hell are you?! Why won't you say anything?!" The sliver-haired teen began attacking relentlessly at Heartless Angel Sora. The Heartless being before him dodged every attack that was thrown at him.

Fatigue was getting to the older teen he had to finish to quickly. Summoning all his energy flew into the sky preparing for his final attack. "This is it Sora! I'll finish you once and for all!"

Sora wasn't fazed by Riku's threat and summoned thousands of Keyblades that were surrounding him. He then flew up towards Riku, who was flying down towards them.

With all the energy both Keyblade Masters had, both of their attacks took a toll to both of them, as a huge white light surrounded the area from the powerful impact.

Roxas, Cloud and Leon shielded themselves from the powerful force. When the light faded away, all three rushed towards the scene. Neither Sora or Riku was standing, they both were laying on the ground. Sora was slowly transforming back to his original self.

"Wow, I'm surprise they're both still alive," Roxas commented. "If they were anybody else, they'll be dead or worse gone."

"I agree. What do we do with them now?" Leon asked.

Suddenly, Riku groaned and opened his eyes. He saw the three hovering over him. Wincing in pain, he slowly got up to his feet and glared at the three men. He then began walking away.

"Looks like he's going back to Sephiroth to recover," Leon said. "He'll probably be stronger when he fully recovers."

Cloud nodded and then picked up Sora, putting him over his shoulders. "Then I'll do the same. Sora's gotten strong, but because of what he's been through, I think he won't be mentally stable."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand," Roxas nodded understanding what Cloud was talking about. "Sora needs to recover his mind. He needs to know who he is again, before being able to battle again. Just imagine what he's been through with his anti-side manipulating him in every possible way and then with Riku going back to the darkness. I'll come too."

Cloud nodded and turned to Leon. "Tell everyone back at Merlin's place what happened and let them know I'm taking Sora to recover and train him."

Leon gave a nod in return, watching Cloud and Roxas leave the area. Leon sighed as he looked up at the sky, as the darkness was fading away. "The battle between light and dark begins."

* * *

Yeah, I kinda force myself to write this chapter. I have work tomorrow so I had to get this done because I'm not waiting another week to update this. Yeah, I kinda don't like the end since I got lazy at the end, but I had to rush. I have to get up at 7. Last chapter and story completed. Please tell me how you like it overall, I know had mistakes, but just tell me what you think about it. Sequel coming soon.

Read and review

peace.


End file.
